Welcome to Olympus High
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: All-human high-school-AU - Percy has to change schools once again, but this time it's a private school his father is paying for. He's glad that he already has friends that attend the school, because he doesn't want to hang out with the rich pricks there. But what is he supposed to do when he falls for the star quarterback and so-called Ghost King of the school? Nico/Percy slash
1. Lesson: Groups and Individuals

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

1. Lesson: Groups and Individuals

"Big brother! Big brother, it's time to wake up!"

"Percy needs to get ready for school!"

The two very loud and very cheerful voices of his little siblings were more than annoying. He tried to blink the sleep away, though he was instantly awake as the two kids collided with him.

"Tyson! Ella! You're too heavy for this!", whined Percy irritated and glared at his siblings.

The girl with long, red hair and bright, green eyes grinned sheepishly at him, hugging her plush harpy tight to her chest. The boy next to her had wild, brown hair and hazel eyes. The twins, Tyson and Ella, were four years old. The right age to annoy the living hell out of their sixteen-years old half-brother, who was still glaring at them for waking him up.

"But mommy said you need to get up!", pouted his sister.

It was blissful that he most of the time managed to sleep longer than them, but that was about it. Because even if he didn't wake up from their ungraceful exit from their bunk beds opposite his bed, then they would make it a point to wake him later and even louder. He hated sharing a room with the two rascals, but what other option did he have? Sleeping on the couch in the living room? Sighing in irritation, he ran his hands through his black hair. How much he hated his hair sometime. He walked past the couch in the living room. No, sleeping there was absolute no option. His half-siblings followed him tail, running past him to reach the small kitchen first.

"Mommy! Daddy! We got him awake again!", announced Tyson broadly grinning.

He ran up to the brunette woman making scrambled eggs while Ella got lifted up onto the lap of the man at the dining table. His hair was grayish, but one could still see that it once had the same shade of red as the little girl. Ella giggled in her father's arms and reached out for the newspaper he had been ready. Percy hated his shadow-black hair. Tyson had their mother's hair and his father's features, Ella had her father's hair and their mother's soft features. The four of them were a family. But he, he was the disgrace that had forced Sally to leave home because of a teenage pregnancy. And the fact that he looked so much like his biological father always reminded him that he didn't quite fit into the family. That he had put his mother through a whole load of crap before she had met Paul and married him and had the twins.

"Morning, Paul, mom", yawned Percy and stretched some.

"Good morning, Percy", nodded Paul and looked at him skeptically. "You're still not dressed? Grover will soon come to get you for your first day at the new school."

The new school. The way his step-father said that seeped with disappointment. Disappointment he had earned with getting thrown out of one school after the other. They had run out of public schools in New York, calling for drastic measures. For the first time in sixteen years, Sally had contacted Percy's father. Percy knew that his father hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Never. Because his father was a married man and Percy's mere existence was upsetting everything for the man. For a long time, Percy had thought it may have been better if he hadn't been born at all, but Sally objected heavily to that. Sally could have demanded alimony, but she was a proud woman and she brought him up all on her own. But now, once again, Percy had managed to get her into an awful situation. She didn't want him to drop out of school completely, she wanted him to have the chance to make the best out of his life. He was willing to pay for a private school, as long as Sally wouldn't tell the public about the disgraceful mistake of his youth. And now he was stuck at a fancy private school. A boarding school nonetheless. A boarding school full of snobbish, rich, spoiled brats. The only reason he had agreed to attend that school was his best friend Grover. And he was only attending that school because his uncle was the principal at the school and since his best friend was as prone for getting thrown out of school, his parents had been forced to do the same.

"I'll go and get dressed", muttered Percy, displeased by the thought of the school uniform.

He disappeared back to his bedroom. So maybe a boarding school did have it's perks. Instead of sharing his room with his little siblings, he would get to share it with his best friend. He stripped down and got into the white dress-shirt, black pants and black vest with the emblem of the school. He had hated that school uniform even when he had visited Grover on the weekends and seen it on everyone. It was cutting the individuality of them. Something like that was horrible. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, soon followed by the voices of his mother and best friend.

"Hello, Missus Blofis, is Percy ready?", asked Grover politely.

"Oh, not completely. Are you sure you don't need us driving you?"

"No, Octavian got his driver's license, he brought me here too. He'll drive Rachel, me and Percy to school. Annabeth and Rachel are already there", replied his best friend. "But thanks."

The thought of Octavian made Percy grin stupidly. He had met Grover's friends from the boarding school quite often, whenever he visited his best friend on the weekends. The group was cool and they accepted him into it right away after hearing how he and Grover had been best friends since childhood. There were the two nerds, Annabeth and Malcolm, and the artist Rachel. And Rachel's best friend. Octavian Simmons. The tall, blonde and handsome guy with that dark aura. Percy and him had had a little summer love during the group vacation the six of them had made. Though now the black-haired boy wasn't so sure how they would proceed. Was it only a fluke or would they now go steady or something like that?

"Percy, get your ass over here!", screamed his best friend annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah", grunted Percy, checking himself in front of the mirror for a last time.

He wasn't bad looking. Not very tall, but also not too short, with wild, black hair that had grown too long since the summer and what his mother called the greenest eyes on this planet. It wasn't that he had to impress anyone. He knew of the status of Grover's group. They were the outsiders. Nerds and artist, unathletic. That coupled with the fact that Grover was the nephew of the principal had brought them a certain status at the base of the food chain. Not that Percy had higher standards. Ever since he and Grover had stopped attending the same school, he had always been a loner. So the thought of having friends at all was pleasant enough, he didn't need to be the school king.

"What do you think, man? Do I look good or do I look amazing?", grinned Percy as he emerged from his bedroom, turning a few times in front of his friend and his family.

"If you want to wrap Octavian around your finger, then you look fabulous", chuckled Grover.

A blush spread over his cheeks and he glared at his best friend. Grover was slightly taller than him, with curly, dark brown hair and a goaty. And he was constantly eating something unhealthy. At the moment it was a doughnut from Dunkin' Doughnuts.

"You look amazing, Percy", whispered Sally with a tearful voice and hugged him tightly.

They were soon joined by the rest of the family, with their dog Mrs. O'Leary running around them and yelping curiously. Percy grinned softly and leaned down to also pat her head.

"I'll miss you, big brother!", whined Tyson, hanging off of Percy's left leg.

"Me too", mumbled Ella, hanging off the other leg.

"I'll miss you too, little buggers", laughed the teen and ruffled their hair. "I promise I'll come and visit as often as possible. Holidays come sooner than you'd think. And don't you dare destroying our bedroom while I'm gone. And don't bug mom and Paul too much."

The twins nodded obediently and smiled as if they were little angels. He rolled his eyes at them. He knew them better than that. Last, he hugged his mother again, promising her to call often. And then he and Grover were out of the door of the small apartment and on their way to the car.

"Grover, backseat", ordered the driver with a smirk.

The brunette rolled his eyes and obeyed, taking his seat next to a red-headed girl with freckles.

Once Percy sat, he got pulled in by the blonde driver and kissed. "Hey, Perce."

/break\

"How are we going to get to school today?", yawned the dark-skinned girl tired and grabbed a coffee from the counter on her way into the spacious kitchen.

At the table were two other teenagers sitting. Both had olive-skin, black locks and dark, brown eyes. One was a girl, four years older than her, reading the newspaper, the other was a boy, three years older than her, drinking a black coffee. He looked up at her and grinned. The youngest of them didn't look anything like her older siblings, but that didn't make the golden-eyed, black-skinned brunette any less his sister.

"Morning, Hazel", grinned the boy and turned to look at the other girl opposite of him. "Don't know. Any idea, Bianca?"

The oldest teen blinked and looked up from her newspaper. "Weren't you listening to mom and dad earlier, Nico? Thanatos will drive us."

Nico shrugged slightly, sipping on his coffee. They were a pretty colorful patch-work family, but he liked it that way. Their father Hades di Angelo was the most famous lawyer of the state, wealthy and popular. That had brought him his first wife, a greedy bitch that had left him with the baby because all she wanted was the money and not a family. Hades raised Thanatos on his own at first, until he met a beautiful and charming young woman that had seen right away how swamped he was with the toddler. At first, she had only lend him a hand and then they had fallen in love. Nico's sister Bianca was within a year followed by his own birth, but their mother died in child-bed, leaving Hades all alone with a six-years old and two toddlers. Though his job as a lawyer made it hard to care for them properly so he got them a nanny, because three kids were too much for most normal single-parents, but being as busy as he was, it was nearly impossible. The nanny, a golden-eyed beauty called Persephone Levesque, soon fell in love with her boss. And once Hades had digested the death of his second wife and seen how much his children loved the woman, he fell for her too. Her pregnancy however was not planned, at least not at that time, so they married. And ever since then, everything seemed to work just fine for their little family.

"Did mom and dad already leave?", asked the dark-skinned girl curiously.

"As if", snorted Bianca, folding the newspaper. "You know how clingy they are. I'm still stunned that they allowed us to attend a boarding school to begin with. Damn, I'm happy summer is over."

"You're just happy that you can go back to sharing a room with your girlfriend", sing-songed Nico teasingly. "Bianca and Thalia are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Ow!"

He rubbed the back of his head where his older sister had hit him with the newspaper.

"Don't hit him!", defended Hazel worried and ran her fingers through his hair. "He's only jealous because he doesn't get any."

"Thank you, sis", growled the boy irritated and stuck his tongue out at her.

"A fact no one understands", hummed the oldest and nodded. "I mean, you're something like the king of this school. You're the captain of the football team. The football team that won every champion chip in the past three years in a row. There is not a single girl that doesn't hyperventilate when you smile at her. And everyone on the school – even the teachers – know that the co-captain of the cheerleaders is completely head-over-heels in love with you."

"The day I start dating Drew is the day you two please shot me", grumbled Nico disgusted. "She is the biggest bitch on school. I mean, seriously, her head is empty. All she cares about is being pretty and popular. I'm not insane enough to date _that_."

"But there must be someone on that school that makes you think 'I would tap that'!"

"Bianca, don't talk like that. It's gross and disturbing", grunted her brother irritated. "Besides, no. All of them are arrogant pricks that only care about how much money their parents made the last year and how pretty they look. They are shallow. I want someone who is beautiful from within too. Someone with, I don't know, emotions. And everyone at this school who got a heart, is already friends with me and thus family and thus no dating material or already dating some other friend of ours. So just... leave it, yeah? Someday I'll someone, but I don't care about that yet."

"That's a good way of thinking, son", interrupted their father's voice them.

Two tall, dark, handsome Italian men and a beautiful dark-skinned woman entered the kitchen. The woman started sobbing and ran over to the kids, hugging the air out of them.

"I will miss you so much! Why can't you visit a school around here?"

"Mom", laughed Hazel softly. "Because a boarding school is a unique experience in life. And because we have always gone to that school, so changing now would be stupid."

"You're suffocating me, mother!", yelped Nico breathlessly.

Persephone let go of them and looked at her step-children with tears streaming down her face. The teenagers walked up to their father, who then proceeded to hug them too, joined by Persephone and Thanatos. On the one hand leaving to the school year was good because it meant a bit distance from the overly affectionate family, but on the other hand they missed exactly that.

"Be good, kids. We'll see you as soon as possible. Skype me tonight to tell me how your time schedule is and what teachers you'll have and if any new students had joined", ordered Hades.

"Will do, dad", chuckled the boy.

"I assume we'll not drive to school directly, right?", grunted his older brother.

"No!", yelped Bianca wide-eyed. "Of course not! We need to fetch Thals and Jason."

They normally had a driver, but Thanatos always had a hard time to let go of his little siblings so he took it upon himself to drive them to their school and to pick them up once holidays arrived. The oldest child of Hades led the way out of the house and to the black stretch-limo, getting into the driver's seat. Hades and Persephone hugged the teenagers once more before they also got in.

"Be good! And call! And write! And come visiting!", called their mother after them.

Hazel rolled her eyes affectionately and sat down next to Nico. The boy grinned teasingly and stared at their older sister, who gazed out of the window with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Thinking about your sweetheart?", snickered the boy.

"Don't tease her about love, Nico", warned the oldest sibling from the front.

"You're such a buzz-kill, Thany", grunted Nico with a pout.

"You know she hadn't seen Thalia all summer. So don't be mean."

The youngest of the boys rolled his dark eyes at that. He knew how irritating Thalia's step-mother was, she did not tolerate the 'inappropriate choice of lover' and forbade her to see Bianca all summer. A reason more why they all were giddy to go back to school, because the two Grace-siblings Thalia and Jason were close friends of theirs and not seeing them in two months sucked.

"Miss Thalia, you are awaited", grinned Thanatos through his open window.

The black-haired girl grinned broadly and pulled the door open, lunging at her girlfriend right away to kiss her fiercely. Behind her stood a blonde boy, sharing her sky-blue eyes. He was turned to look at the irritated glaring couple behind him.

"Bye, dad, good-bye, Hera", grunted the boy and followed his sister, hastily closing the door.

"Drive!", ordered Thalia as she saw how their step-mother neared the car. "Fast, Thany!"

"As you wish, milady", chuckled Thanatos amused and sped down the road.

"Hey, man", grinned Jason, scooting over to Nico. "How was your summer?"

"Family vacation in Milano", shrugged the quarterback. "It was pretty funny. You?"

"A whole summer with Hera? What do you think our summer was like?", shuddered Thalia.

She pouted and had her arms wrapped around Bianca, sitting on her lap. The Italian girl chuckled amused, resting her forehead against Thalia's. Hazel sighed.

"I can't wait to see Frank again...", mumbled the golden-eyed girl.

"But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract him that much during training", muttered Nico.

"Do you really think that would work?", laughed Jason. "She's a cheerleader! How is Frank supposed to not get distracted by his girlfriend in a short skirt doing the splits! I wish Reyna would finally join the cheerleaders too!"

"Yeah, right", snorted his friend ridiculed. "Go and join Chris in his whining. Your girlfriends will never join the cheerleaders. Chances are higher that I'll start dating a cheerleader than for Clarisse or Reyna to start jumping around in short skirts and with pom-poms!"

"_You_ dating a _cheerleader_? I would love to see that!", laughed the blonde boy loudly.

"Well, Drew is hitting on him for ages now", drawled Thalia with a shrug.

"We already had that topic this morning", piped Hazel up. "No way in hell."

"And suddenly I'm glad that I will drop you off at school", snorted Thanatos. "Talking about school, we have arrived, kids. Have a great time and do as much mischief as possible – school is the best time of your lives after all. See you as soon as you drop by again!"

"Bye, brother", chorused the three younger di Angelo children.

"Bye, Thany!", grinned the Grace-siblings.

"School! Finally! Back at our kingdom again!", announced Jason with a broad grin and whirled around to look at the full parking lot of the castle.

They lived only half an hour away from the school, thus had the possibility to visit home more often than some others. Most were at the moment busy with tearful good-byes.

"I can't wait to get back to our room", grinned Thalia, linking fingers with Bianca.

"Pervs!", chorused their brothers a bit crossed out.

"Idiots", grunted Hazel and shook her head.

All their belongings had already been collected and brought to the school days ago, as always. Jason grinned and laid one arm around Nico's shoulders, scanning the crowd.

"Can't wait for this year. It's going to be amazing!", announced Jason.

"It's going to be our last", hummed his older sister.

"Yours, granny", smirked the blonde. "Nico and I keep ruling the school for one more year!"

"You did realize that you don't rule the school, right? You're more like the lackey that is always found near the king. Or the jester", interjected another voice.

The di Angelos and the Graces turned around to face the two black-haired girls.

"Reyna, baby!", yelped Jason wide-eyed and kissed the younger one of the black-haired girls fiercely. "And if anyone is the jester, it's Leo. By the way, now that we found my girlfriend, we'll go and look for my best friend. I need to hear about that moron's summer adventures!"

"Hello, Reyna, Hylla", greeted the others.

"Hey, guys", replied the Anderson-sisters.

Their slowly growing group walked over the parking lot to get to the castle and find the rest of their friends. Though half way up, Nico collided with his blonde friend because he didn't pay attention.

"What was that, man?", grunted Jason irritated.

But the Italian didn't reply, his eyes fixed on a point behind the Grace boy. His friends were confused by the lack of reaction and followed his gaze, just to find the yellow car he was staring at. The outsiders of the school were gathered around the car, a blonde boy sitting on the hood, next to a brunette they recognized as the principal's nephew. A red-headed girl was standing next to the car, laughing at something a black-haired boy had said. A boy they had never seen before. A boy that had captivated Nico di Angelo the moment he had gotten out of that yellow car. Black, wild hair and such bright and piercing sea-green eyes that the Italian could even see them in such a distance. And that ass. The boy had turned around to face his friends and the school uniform fitted the round and firm looking cheeks perfectly. It was just irritating that the blonde had his hands on that ass.

"Who is that?", whispered Nico astonished. "And what is Simmons doing with that ass?"

/break\

"Welcome to Olympus High", announced Octavian, lifting Percy up at his ass until the younger teen was sitting between his legs on the hood of the car. "I bet you'll have a real fun time."

"Stop it, Tavy", grunted Rachel irritated. "Seriously. You two creep me out. And you know the rule. No dating between members of this group."

"Whoever said anything about dating, Rach?", grinned her best friend mischievously. "I just want some more of that ass. I don't need a boyfriend."

"Thanks for the honesty, Octavian", snorted Percy on his lap ridiculed and rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, Perce", purred the blonde. "So, you up for a little fun later?"

"Uh... Actually, no", declined the green-eyed boy amused. "I'm not in for 'a little fun'. A real relationship or nothing. And since I'd rather stay within this group, nothing at all."

"Ah! There are our two geeks!", grinned Grover, looking into the distance.

Two blondes were running up to them from the school, a girl and a boy.

"Hey, Malcolm, hey, Annabeth!", waved Percy from his place on top of the hood.

Though he lost his focus on them as he caught a group a little behind the two blondes. Two Italians, a dark-skinned girl, a blonde guy and three black-haired girls. One of the Italians was a girl, the other was a boy. And the boy gave made him shudder. Deep, dark eyes, black, wavy hair, olive-skin, tall and handsome, muscular and with a breath-taking smirk that was aimed at the dark-skinned girl. He was perfect. Never before had Percy seen such a gorgeous guy.

"Who... Who is that boy over there? The Italian?", whispered Percy lowly.

"Who?", asked the blonde girl confused as she hopped onto the hood too.

"I think he's talking about the Ghost King", snickered Rachel amused.

"Ghost King?", repeated the green-eyed boy confused.

"Nico di Angelo, the quarterback and king of school. And yes, di Angelo as in Hades di Angelo. He's like the most popular guy at school", snorted Grover. "You have taste, dude. Taste that sucks."

"True", agreed Malcolm with a frown. "You can't just drool over a jock like that. Jocks are dumb. Jocks are our natural enemies. Just like the evil jock-concubines. The cheerleaders."

"True", agreed Octavian. "You should stay away from them. It's the natural order of life. We're the losers, we stay away from the cool kids. That's safer."

"Besides, if you dare to even come near Nico di Angelo, the co-captain of the cheerleaders will personally rip you apart limp by limp", snorted Rachel.

"Oh", nodded Percy slowly and leaned back against the blonde. "Sure. I just... got curious."

/break\

Nico glared at Octavian as he watched how the blonde wrapped his arms around the new boy who was sitting on his lap. Why should such a pretty thing hang out with the losers?

"Nico, man, snap out of it!", grunted his best friend.

"But... Beckendorf", whined Nico and turned to the newly-arrivals.

A dark-skinned boy stood next to him, glaring a bit irritated, one arm wrapped around a blonde, petite girl, already wearing her cheerleading uniform. Next to her stood another cheerleader, a native-American girl with unruly, brown hair, staring into the same direction as him.

"Aw, why does she have to be a brainiac?", mumbled the girl with a slight blush.

"Stop staring at those losers, you two", ordered Jason irritated. "The earlier we get moving, the earlier we can start our training again. And I want us winning every game of the season!"

His friends all cheered loudly at that and their group started moving again.


	2. Lesson: Subgroups

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

2. Lesson: Subgroups

Percy grinned lazily and stretched in his new bed. It was huge. Or perhaps his old bed had just been too small. Since this school was freaking expensive, he guessed a bit of both.

"Move your lazy ass, Blofis. We need to unpack our stuff."

The lazy grin was aimed Grover's way as the black-haired teen turned onto his stomach to look at his best friend. The brunette was seated on the bed opposite of him. Their room was huge. At least twice as big as the room Percy shared with his siblings at home. The best part was that this wasn't all. Their bedroom connected with a kind of living room, which also led to another bedroom and to two separate bathrooms, since always two students shared one bathroom and a bedroom and two sets of these shared a living room. Though Percy had yet to meet their other room-mates.

"Say, who are the other guys we're rooming with?", asked the green-eyed boy curiously.

"Two other sophomores", muttered Grover and stood. "Zhang and Valdez. Jocks."

"Mh...", murmured the newly transferred student and stretched on his bed like a cat. "Explain this odd school to me. One more time. I mean, I don't get it. How can there be outsiders in an all-rich school? I thought that in a school without such barriers..."

"See, that's the reason _we_ are the outsiders", grunted the brunette with a frown. "Annabeth and Malcolm got here thanks to scholarships because they're really clever. They aren't rich though. And most of the kids here don't like clever. And the rest don't like not-rich. So the two had been outsiders, but since both are brainiacs, they soon befriended each other. Rachel had been a loner from scratch one, since she hates her family and also being rich. She didn't want to have anything to do with the pricks. Since she and Annabeth go into the same class, she soon saw that our two geeks only had themselves. So she soon integrated herself into that little duo. Octavian is Rachel's best friend since childhood, so he stuck with her. And, well, when I got to this school, I wasn't really welcomed. I'm not wealthy and I'm the nephew of the principal. But the outsiders welcomed me amidst them. They were the only ones that didn't care about any of this."

"Okay", nodded Percy thoughtful. "If we're the outsider, who are the cool kids?"

"Tough question", chuckled Grover and sat down next to his best friend. "That depends. There are the football jocks with their quarterback, the beloved and cherished Nico di Angelo. But you could say that our football team is at constant war with the hockey team, led by Luke Castellan. You should watch out for them. Most bullies are hockey jocks. The football team just doesn't give a damn about us as long as we stay out of their way. The hockey team on the other hand... Well, just stay away from them, okay? And from the cheerleaders too, probably."

"The evil jock concubines", chuckled the black-haired boy and nodded. "Really evil?"

"Not really", shrugged Grover slowly. "Not all. Their captain is actually very kind. But her second-in-command is the biggest bitch I've ever met. She's also the reason you should stay away from di Angelo, because he has set her claim and she will rip everyone apart who comes between her and what she wants. And she is dangerous."

"Noted down", muttered Percy. "What about activities? I mean, I can't stay in here the whole week. That will drive me crazy. So, what can I do here? Aside from jock and jock concubine."

"Well...", drawled the brunette. "Aside from football, hockey and cheerleading, we got archery, martial arts, gardening... There is a whole bunch of activities on the campus."

"Something interesting too?", grunted the other boy and raised one eyebrow.

"We got a stable", smirked Grover, knowing how much his best friend loved horses.

"What are we still doing here, then?", asked Percy with gleaming, green eyes and bolted up.

Brown eyes were rolled at him affectionately, but his best friend still obeyed and stood to follow him outside. On their way out, green eyes caught sight of the two jocks sitting on the couch. A Latino and a bulky boy with slightly Asian features.

"Hello", greeted Percy cautiously.

The two jocks looked up at him skeptically before nodding in greeting. It was slightly awkward and Percy hated how they looked at him as if he was a very special specimen, so he grabbed Grover's hand and left in a hurry, not feeling comfortable at all.

"Nice ass", commented Leo with one raised eyebrow as the door fell close.

"And here I thought you were trying your luck with miss red-headed artist", grunted Frank confused. "Don't tell me you converted now too!"

"First of all; Being gay is not a religion. Even though Jake and Will try to establish it as one", chuckled the Latino and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. "And I sure as hell am going to get Miss Rachel as my date for the winter ball this year."

"That's what you said last year too", muttered the Canadian boy and raised one eyebrow at his buddy. "For winter ball, spring ball, end-of-the-year-ball and that odd Eastern celebration."

"Yeah, well, but this year, I'm going to score!", pouted Leo and stuck his tongue out. "But that's beside the point. That boy is the one Nico is into. The one Jay told us about."

"Jason told us about... what exactly?", asked Frank, by now completely confused.

"Dumbass", groaned the Latino and rolled his eyes. "Spend more time listening and less time drooling over your girlfriend. Anyway, it seems that Nico caught sight of a new kid this morning and was like totally out of it by just looking at the boy's ass. Jay sad the guy was black-haired and hung out with Underwood and his little bunch. So I assume that this kid moving in with us must be it. Listen buddy, I tell you, we just had the future school queen moving in with us."

The curly-haired boy snickered at his own words and stared out the window. His room-mate frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But it's a boy."

"Oh come on, did the heat of Hawaii burn every little braincell over the summer?", laughed Leo ridiculed and shook his head. "But if Nico is our king, then whoever Nico picks is automatically the queen. Now get moving, I wanted to check in on Jay and Rey."

"You think Nico will get together with this boy?", asked Frank slowly.

"I need to drop you off by Haze on the way", grunted the Latino annoyed. "She needs to reboot your brain again, or else you'll fail life."

"Yes! Let's go to the stables", grinned Frank, suddenly very motivated.

The Canadian grabbed his room-mate's hand and pulled the other boy with him out of their dorm. They didn't get too far though since they nearly ran into some of their cheerleaders. Leo rolled his eyes as he saw that they were already in their uniforms, even though it was the Saturday before school even started. Though he figured they were just so obsessed with their status-symbols.

"Hey, girls", grinned the Latino at them.

The head-cheerleader smiled at him affectionately. Silena always gave him that feeling of a somewhat motherly older sister. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Next to her stood her Asian second-in-command, sneering down at Leo. He shuddered slightly. Drew was beautiful, but only if looked at on the outside. On the inside, she was a mean hag. Then there were also Nyssa and Piper. Out of all cheerleaders, those two were his favorites.

"So my girls", grinned the curly-haired boy and laid one arm around Nyssa, the other around Piper, still leading the way out of the castle. "Where are you heading?"

"Suppose the same way as you", grinned Piper back, resting her forehead on the boy's shoulder. "If the look in Frank's eyes is any indication. We want to go and check the recruiting date with Hazel."

"Recruiting date? Seriously?", grunted Leo surprised. "Already?"

"We are the most wanted group for every single female on this campus", hissed Drew irritated at him and walked up to Silena to lead their group now, giving her hips a little extra sway. "There is no girl that does not dream of joining us. So we need to set a date early."

"But only because the cheerleaders are _normally_ the ones getting laid by us hot, awesome jocks", snickered Leo and stuck his tongue out at Drew's back before turning to the queen of love-gossip. "Say, did you hear about Nico already?"

"Oh, of course, stupid", giggled Silena delightful. "I was there. You should have seen the way Nico had looked at this boy! It was love at first sight!"

"It was lust at first sight", corrected Piper and rolled her eyes at the older cheerleader. "Nico practically drooled all over the kid's ass. It was _pathetic_. A miracle he didn't come into his pants."

"Don't be so mean, Piper", chided Silena as their group emerged into the back-yard of the castle.

"I'm not being mean, I'm being realistic", snorted the native American girl. "Let's face the facts, Silly. They _hate_ our kind. They aren't the outsiders for nothing. They isolate themselves from us as if they are better than us. And if that kid is part of them, then he would not even consider looking twice at Nico. If he is gay at all, that is. So this little drooling-session was futile anyway."

"You are horrible", sighed the blonde cheerleader theatrically. "It's romantic, not futile! Like Romeo and Juliet – a love that shall not be, for their families are in constant war and yet, they loved!"

"And died at the age of thirteen", muttered Piper.

"Silena", sighed Leo. "We need to get her laid. She's being all annoying-pouting."

Their group walked over the wide, open field of grass and flowers, through an alley of smaller trees and towards the woods surrounding the castle. It was serene and empty, no soul anywhere. One of the things they really liked about their campus – aside from the fact that it was an old-fashioned castle built after German paragons – was that is was gigantic, with everything a teenager needed to have a good time. There was even a lake farther into the forest.

"Hey there, what are you guys doing here?", asked a black-haired girl on top of a peanut-colored horse, chuckling lightly as she came to an halt in front of them. "Fancy a ride?"

"Stay away from me with those devilish creatures", shuddered Leo and went to hide behind Frank.

"We have a date for the recruiting. How about you try out this year?", smirked Silena.

"Sure", laughed Reyna amused. "The day you join the football team."

"Watch it. Perhaps I'll try out this year", snickered the blonde cheerleader wickedly.

"Come on, follow my lead and I'll bring you to Hazel", grinned the riding girl.

Their little group followed Reyna closer to the woods until the stables came in sight. Hazel stood next to Jason and Grover Underwood, the jock and the cheerleader leaning over the wooden fence, screaming something while their horses stood next to them and whined. The friends exchanged confused looks and hurried their steps to see what was going on.

"Ey, Skippy, hurry", whispered Reyna, patting her horse as they sped up to the other riders.

Leo and Nyssa were the first to reach their riding friends just as they got down from the horses. Frank, Piper and Silena were following with some distance, while Drew took her time.

"Underwood, what does that kid think he's doing?", screamed Reyna enraged.

It was just as Frank, Piper and Silena came up to them that Leo saw what his best friend was yelling about. Farther off, in a secluded area, was the most dangerous horse of their stables. And slowly walking up to it was the kid that had just moved in with them. The Latino blinked surprised.

"Woah, suicide that early in the year?", grunted Leo and gripped the wood hard.

"Damn", panted Frank and shook his head. "What is he thinking? Didn't you guys warn him?"

"We... We did", whispered Hazel and worried her lips, leaning back against her boyfriend before answering him. "He came up here and zoomed in on Blackjack as if he was hypnotized. We told him to not get near Blackjack because the horse had been abused in the past and doesn't let humans near him. He just looked at me and Arion and then at Jason and Tempest as if he was putting clues together. Then he asked us if he could have Blackjack if he managed to tame it. And... Well, Jason thought the boy was kidding us so he said yes..."

"And you didn't think of stopping him when he tried to get over there?", grunted Piper. "He will be trampled before school even starts!"

"What about you, Underwood?", growled Leo darkly. "_You_ should have stopped him! Isn't he your friend or something?"

"Shut up, Valdez", snorted the brunette and glared at the Latino. "Percy knows what he does."

Percy. Silena raised one eyebrow intrigued. A cute name. Short for Percival perhaps? How amusing. She needed to know more about this kid. Percy di Angelo. That had a ring to it. She liked it. A determined smirk spread over her lips. This tragic love story would happen, and if it was the last thing she would do on this school. Her name would not be Silena Beauregard if she didn't manage to find a perfect match for Nico before she graduated. But the boy needed to live for that.

"Percy!", called the blonde cheerleader loudly. "Get away from this horse! It's dangerous!"

Her scream caught his attention, the boy turned some to look who had called his name. He stared at them confused and startled, not recognizing their fazes. One thing she had to hand Nico was that he had excellent taste. Sea-green eyes bore into hers, even in that distance. And his body was nice to look at too, especially those long legs. Though her scream had not only startled the teen, it had also startled the horse. Blackjack whined and buckled, nearly knocking Percy out. The jocks and cheerleaders flinched, but the principal's nephew seemed unimpressed. Percy rested his hand on the head of the horse and it instantly calmed down. The other hand tenderly caressed the side of it's face. The teen then leaned forward and rested his forehead against the muzzle. Blackjack pushed against the boy's head softly and Percy laughed.

"What in the world...", muttered Nyssa stunned.

"Get on the damn horse, I have other stuff to do too!", screamed Grover irritated.

Sea-green eyes were rolled at the brunette, but the boy obeyed and, under the disbelieving eyes of the popular kids, climbed onto the horse's back. Blackjack didn't protest at all. The teen looked majestic as he rode up to them on the back of the black, mighty beast.

"Can I have him now?", asked Percy and looked down at Hazel questioningly.

"How... How did you do that?", asked Drew wide-eyed.

This had been supposed to be her horse. The most beautiful, black as her hair, it should have been hers. It had been brought to the school for her. But it reacted badly to her.

"Animals can feel if a person has a good heart or not", shrugged the green-eyed boy. "I guess he felt that I meant no ill, right Blacky?"

The horse whined as if in agreement and Drew huffed irritated. How dare this kid insulted her!

"Of... Of course you can have him", nodded Hazel slowly. "He doesn't have an assigned rider."

"Great", beamed the teen and slowly slid down the horse's back, patting it's head. "I'll come and visit you later, Blackjack. But now I have a date."

He climbed over the fence and grabbed Grover's hand. The brunette rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Octavian will throw a fit if he hears about this", grunted the Grover. "He will not be pleased."

"As if I care, G-man", snickered the younger teen.

"This boy... is crazy...", muttered Piper and shook her head.

"Well, the reason more why he is the perfect match for Nico", giggled Silena highly amused.

"What? Him? Are you out of your mind, Beauregard?", screeched Drew disgusted.

"Tanaka", hissed Nyssa and glared at her. "He doesn't want you. When will you get that?"

"Shut up, bitch", hissed the Asian girl back and turned swiftly around. "I'll go and check on Nikki."

The black-haired cheerleader stormed off, swaying her hips extremely. Leo rolled his eyes at her and shuddered slightly. Girls like her made him understand why his buddy Jake was gay.

"She does know that Nico hates being called that, right?", snorted Jason amused. "Reminds me, we had a meeting with said Ghost Prince, didn't we?"

"What do you think why Frank and I are here?", asked Leo amused.

"Yeah, Nico will be furious if we're too late to the first meeting of the year", grunted Frank.

"Why is everyone in such a rush anyway?", whined the Latino. "The school year starts on Monday, for crying out loud. Can't we just chill for another two days?"

"Stop complaining, get moving", grunted his blonde best friend. "Rey, love, you coming too?"

"Sure, I wanted to get changed before Clarisse arrives anyway. Promised her to get a coffee", chuckled Reyna amused and linked hands with him.

"I'll bring Arion back", smiled the Canadian boy and leaned down to kiss his own girlfriend. "You go with the girls."

"Thanks, love", grinned Hazel and waved him.

The three jocks and the black-haired girl left together with the three horses. The youngest di Angelo turned around to face her fellow cheerleaders. Nyssa and Piper linked each an arm with Hazel and the three younger cheerleaders followed their captain back to the castle.

"We need to get Drew off my brother, or we're one cheerleader short", grunted Hazel annoyed. "You know I'm a kind person, but I can't stand the way she's drooling over him even though there is nearly no one he is less interested in than her."

"You could help me setting your brother up with... Percy", smiled Silena wickedly.

"No match-making, Silly", sighed Piper and shook her head. "This is ridiculous. And I told you so earlier already. I mean, seriously, they hate our guts."

"Piper has a point", agreed Hazel skeptically. "I mean, sure, I have never seen Nico looking at anyone with that look in his eyes before, but..."

"I will graduate this year. And if there is one legacy I want to leave, it's for the king to find a queen", grinned the blonde cheerleader softly. "Well, and tearing the walls down."

"You can't unite everyone in peace and love, Silly", chuckled Nyssa and rolled her eyes.

"But I can try!", pouted the captain of the cheerleading squat.

"Can we focus on business now?", grunted Piper annoyed. "We need recruits. Well, at least we need to watch some newbies and the same old ones watching how they make a fool out of them and then perhaps take one or two of them."

"I have the feeling that this year is going to be different", grinned Silena amused.

/break\

Nico sad at a table, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He glared at his pocket watch.

"Stop glaring, they're only two minutes late yet", chuckled his best friend and halfback.

"I know, Beckendorf", grunted Nico back. "But I also know why they are late. We are – after all – waiting for Jason, Frank and Leo. I know two of those are busy sucking faces with their girlfriends. And one of those girlfriends happens to be my little sister."

"Don't shit your pants, di Angelo", chuckled a brunette boy opposite of him amused.

"Yeah, you really need to get that stick out of your ass", agreed an identical brunette next to him.

"Connor and Travis aren't all that wrong", nodded a black-haired boy. "You've gotten even more irritated than you were before the summer. And here I thought you would get laid in that time."

"For your information, Chris", hissed the quarterback. "I did get laid. _A lot_."

"Then", hummed another black-haired boy next to Chris. "You just laid the wrong kind of people. I always knew you swing our way. And there lays your problem. You need to get something up someone else's ass. That may relax you."

"Jake, dude!", exclaimed Connor and laughed loudly. "Our captain ain't gay!"

"No offense, but seriously", snickered Travis. "I mean, Nico did every single cheerleader from every single team we've beaten in the past. How could he be gay?"

"Well, you haven't seen the way he had looked at that boy this morning", chuckled Beckendorf.

"I'm curious about that guy too", grunted Chris intrigued.

"What do you think why we're meeting here?", chuckled the halfback amused. "Turn a bit and take a look at the table on the farthest outside. Right in Nico's view. Our captain is _waiting_."

The two brunettes and the two black-haired boys turned some to take a look. Octavian, heir of the Simmons Foundation, and Rachel, heir of the Dare Corporation, were sitting there, together with the two geeks of the school. The jocks frowned confused, though before even one of them was able to open their mouth to ask what that had to do with anything, but then they caught sight of Grover and a stranger. A black-haired boy with a charming smile. Both walked up to the outsiders, the principal's nephew sat down between the two girls while the newbie got pulled onto Octavian's lap. The boy slung his arms around the blonde's neck while the taller boy rested his hands on the black-haired teen's ass. They stayed like that for a moment – with the new boy straddling Octavian's lap – before the black-haired boy settled down some. A deep, dark growling redirected the attention of the jocks back to their captain, who looked as if he was ready to murder Octavian.

"Okay, wild guess: That kid is Nico's chosen one?", chuckled Jake amused. "You got taste. I mean, I prefer them blonde, but... That ass is nice. Really nice."

"And it seems Simmons thinks so too", snickered Connor.

"Well, it fits", shrugged Travis. "They are in the same social group, after all."

"Too bad. It ends before it even started", snorted Chris and sipped his coke. "You better forget the guy and look for someone... more available."

"If I were you, I would shut up now, because Nico looks like he's ready to break your noses", commented Beckendorf amused. "Ah, finally! Look who came to join us!"

Frank, Leo and Jason jogged up to them, the Latino grinning broadly.

"You guys won't believe what Percy just did!", announced Leo.

"Who is Percy?", chorused his waiting teammates.

"The guy Nico had been drooling after this morning", answered Jason and rolled his eyes.

"And Leo's and my new roommate", added Frank.

"Any!", interrupted the Latino with a glare and cleared his throat to start his tale.

/break\

"Didn't you say no loose thing?", murmured Octavian, nibbling the ear-shell in front of him.

"I said no loose sex", chuckled Percy. "But cuddling totally doesn't count there."

"And groping your ass?", snorted Rachel irritated and looked up from her drawing. "Because I seriously do not need to see him touching your butt at every occasion! There is a reason we have a no incest policy in this group. Sp please, for the love of everything, stop it!"

"Rach is right", commented Annabeth without lifting her nose out of the book.

"Yeah, but... If you guys don't hang out with the others from the campus because they are rich pricks, then who exactly are you dating?", asked the green-eyed boy curiously. "Because I sure as hell did not sign up for the celibacy club here!"

"We may be the lowest of the food chain around here, but we are not the only outsiders", snorted Octavian. "It's the jocks and cheerleaders that make everyone who is not into sports an outsider."

"Yeah", growled Annabeth, putting her book down. "The co-captain of the cheerleaders is a real bitch. She makes it sound as if every girl that's not whirling pom-poms around is worth nothing!"

"To answer your question", grunted Grover. "My girlfriend and Malcolm's girlfriend are part of the gardening club, for example. They don't exclude themselves from everything as much as we do, but they are considered outsiders too. The golden rule in this school is to stay out of Drew Tanaka's way. And the silver rule is to stay away from the jocks."

Percy raised one eyebrow, his eyes trailing over to the quarterback. Good thing he hated rules.


	3. Lesson: Rivaling Individuals

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

3. Lesson: Rivaling Individuals

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

They were having this conversation for half an hour now. Ever since Silena had sneaked into his bedroom actually. And for once, Charles was not quite in the mood for his girlfriend. Nico had been in one hell of a mood after he had watched Simmons and the new kid at the Castle Café. He had let his whole team run and run and run. And after a whole summer of practically doing nothing, his whole body ached more than he remembered it being able to ache.

"Love, please, just... let me die in peace", moaned the halfback in pain.

"You're not dying", muttered the cheerleader unimpressed and rolled her eyes, sitting down on his back, causing him to grunt. "And you are not going to ignore me, mister."

"Love, please", whimpered the boy. "Get off me, I've been tortured by di Angelo!"

"You're a wimp", snorted the blonde but got up again. "I just want you to... investigate."

"First, I'm not a wimp", grunted Charles and turned onto his back, whining a bit. "Second, I will not do this for you. Because of three rather simple reasons. Number one would be that Nico is my best friend and I will not mess with his non-existence love-life. Another is that Simmons is my roomy and I try to stay out of his business so I will not snoop around in his obviously existing love-life. And last, but not least, the new kid really doesn't need to be dragged into this mess."

"I think I have the better arguments", smirked Silena and leaned in to kiss him, just to stop half an inch from his lips. "Find out what's going on between Percy and Simmons. Or no sex."

"What?", exclaimed Charles wide-eyed. "No! Don't be so cruel!"

"Bye, babe. Hope you have news for me once I come over again", chimed the girl and left.

He groaned and whined. What did she get him into this time? He heard steps and for a split second he hoped Silena would return and say it had only been a joke. But an entirely different blonde head shoved itself into his view. His roommate. Not really willing, but once you're set in a rooming arrangement you can't change again. For some it worked out and they found their best friends that way, others just lived separated lives even though they shared a room. Octavian Simmons and Charles Beckendorf belonged to the second. If they talked at all, it were pleasantries or it was about classes. They were in social groups so far away from each other, it was a miracle they stayed in the same room at all aside from for sleeping.

"Hey", grunted the blonde as he crashed on his bed and pulled his iPad out of his bag.

"Hey", greeted Beckendorf back and sat up a bit, wincing at the pain that shot through his muscles.

Octavian lifted his head to throw a questioning look at him, but he didn't ask. They stayed out of each other's business. So why should Charles snoop around in his roommate's business?

"Say", drawled the jock slowly, catching Octavian's attention, though the blonde looked more than confused at that. "I saw you with the new kid earlier and... Honestly, I'm not interested in your private life, but you probably know how my girlfriend is the queen of gossip and she wants to know if you and the new guy are an item."

"Why should I provide your girlfriend with gossip?", snorted Octavian unimpressed.

"Because I'm a fellow dude and I won't get sex if she doesn't get her gossip. So do a fellow dude a favor and just answer me that one, single question. I swear, I'll keep Silena out of your business once that thing had been cleared, okay?", offered Beckendorf with pleading eyes.

The blonde stared at him for a second, contemplating his options. "You'll keep her away?"

"I promise", nodded the halfback hastily, hoping to regain his sex life.

"No", sighed Octavian heavily. "We're not an item. _Completely_."

"What's completely supposed to mean?", asked Charles without wanting to.

He winced slightly. No, that was of no interest for him. Why did he have to ask?

"Because the forbidden fruit is always the most tempting one", smirked Octavian wickedly.

The jock shuddered slightly and tried to not imagine what came to his mind. Aside from the image of two naked boys, this was so no good news. This meant that Octavian was a serious rival for Nico. And a rival was really not good, because that meant that Nico's mood would deflate even more. Which would result in even crueler training for Charles. Perhaps it truly was for his own best if his best friend got laid.

/break\

"I tell you, he is so cute!"

"One may think you either have a crush of your own on him. Or you want to adopt him, Silly."

"Adopting", nodded the blonde cheerleader eagerly. "He's really cute and he and Nico would be like perfect together! So adorable!"

"I would ask you why you always have to meddle with the love-life of others, but then again, you meddling with my love-life is what got me Chris", shrugged the other girl.

Silena giggled slightly as she hung off the taller girl's arm. The brunette rolled her eyes at that.

"I have to show him to you, Clarisse!", declared the cheerleader.

"You do have to", agreed the other girl slightly irritated. "Ever since I arrived earlier, all I heard was about this kid. Seriously! When I got into our room, I heard Gardner talking with her boyfriend about it and that boy seems to be the greatest gossip of the day! Seriously, there are other new kids that came new to this school too."

"But none of those captured the attention of our Ghost King", snickered Silena, leading them through the halls of the castle. "He's sharing a room with Underwood. So we will visit Frank and Leo now so I can show you this cute boy."

"Well, here we are", grunted Clarisse as they stopped in front of the boys' room. "Zhang!"

Her loud voice resulted in a hastily opened door. The brunette girl chuckled amused. Frank was like that slightly awkward, easily flustered little brother she never had. She loved messing with him.

"I hope you and princess di Angelo stayed all well-behaved during the summer", commented the older teen and entered the room, throwing a curious glance into the living room. "Hey, Valdez."

"Stop messing with my boy", grunted the Latino, who laid sprawled on the couch. "One of these days, his head is going to explode because you embarrass him like that!"

"What are you two doing here anyway?", asked Frank and coughed awkwardly.

"Silly wanted to show me that new roommate of yours", hummed Clarisse.

"I start feeling like the new panda baby at a zoo."

The four teens turned to the voice. In the doorway to the bedroom that didn't belong to the two jocks leaned a boy, about an inch or two smaller than Clarisse, with messy, black hair. Not chaotic messy, but style-y messy. And piercing, bright green eyes. He was of slender build. Athletic, but not extremely muscular. Still, she could tell that this boy should not be messed with. Perhaps he took martial arts before? Some kind of fighting sport at least, she guessed. Instead of the school's uniform, he wore a black jeans loosely hugging his frame and a marine-blue shirt.

"I'm Percy Blofis and I'm the new guy around here. Want to take a picture? Perhaps I should print one out and hang it around the school ground", grunted the boy slightly irritated.

Clarisse couldn't blame him for that. The way everyone she had encountered so far had talked about the kid, he certainly already had everyone of interest trying to pick his brain. On a whim she decided that she liked the boy, so she walked up to him.

"I'm Clarisse la Rue, leader of the martial arts club around here. And if you're not too busy with your photo-session you should drop by sometime next week and get signed in, panda baby."

The panda baby looked surprised for a second and then wary. In the end, he settled for angry because of the name calling and turned around to stare into his bedroom.

"Grover, you ready any time soon? Juniper already saw you naked, for crying out loud, I doubt she cares what you're wearing! And frankly enough, neither do I!"

"I know, I know. Don't be so cranky, Perce", grunted the brunette boy as he came up next to him.

The nephew of the principal threw a curious glare at the gathered bystanders before grabbing his best friend's arm and pulling him out of the room.

/break\

"So, you've been missing Grover a lot I guess, huh?", grinned the ginger lazily laying on her bed.

She stared over at the other bed in the room where her blonde roommate and their auburn-haired friend were sitting. The auburn-haired girl blushed brightly and nodded reluctantly.

"I really enjoyed that camping trip with my sisters, but I would have loved to go on that vacation with you guys too", sighed the girl slowly.

"Don't worry, Grover was way too occupied with Percy anyway, Juniper", chuckled Annabeth.

"Yeah. Boys and their best buddies", grunted Rachel in agreement and rolled her eyes.

"So... What are we going to do once Grover and Percy come over?", asked Juniper curiously.

"Watch a movie in the living room?", grunted the blonde and shrugged.

"And your roommates?", frowned Juniper.

The other two girls got up from the beds and headed over to the shared living room to frown at one of their roommates. That could indeed be a problem.

"Say, di Angelo... You think we could have the television tonight?", asked Rachel reluctantly.

Golden eyes looked up at her in surprise and the girl frowned for a moment. "Uh... Sure. I wanted to go and check on my brother anyway. Have fun."

The three friends watched how the youngest di Angelo left their room, nearly bumping into two boys on her way out. Percy's eyes lingered on her while she left.

"Say... That was that girl from earlier, from the stables... She is your roommate?", asked Percy.

"Yeah. She shares a bedroom with Miranda Gardner", nodded the blonde girl with a slight snicker. "Totally not her social world this. Miranda is part of the gardening club, you know?"

"Little sister of Malcolm's girlfriend, right?", hummed the black-haired boy.

"That's her", nodded Juniper with a smile and walked past Percy to hug her boyfriend.

"Who is she, then? If she's so not our league?", continued Percy to ask and sat down.

"Hazel di Angelo. Princess of the school", chuckled Annabeth. "Sister of the Ghost King."

"They don't look much alike...", drawled the green-eyed boy with a frown.

"Different mothers", shrugged Rachel casually. "It's a pretty... colorful family. Four kids, three different moms."

"Four?", repeated Percy curiously and edged closer to the redhead.

"Thanatos di Angelo is the oldest, he graduated like four years ago. He was the original Ghost King, you know?", started the ginger to answer. "And with his graduation, his little brother took over. As quarterback and as king of the school. Second oldest is Bianca di Angelo, she's that pretty and perfect kid. The daughter every parent would dream of. Perfect grades, good looking, friendly. It's disgusting, I tell you. I don't believe she's _real_. Then our actual Ghost King, Nico di Angelo. He and Bianca are the only ones who have the same mother. There's not much to tell about him. He's that jock that has everyone wrapped around his finger and bowing to his will. And he's kind of dating the co-captain of the cheerleaders. At least according to said cheerleader. And Hazel is the youngest and also the... shyest. She keeps pretty much to herself. Or to her boyfriend."

"Who is our roommate", interrupted Grover. "Frank Zhang. That Asian guy you saw earlier."

"Oh. Okay. Pretty messed up", nodded Percy slowly and frowned.

"That's our school for you", chuckled Annabeth and walked over to the television.

"Say, that co-captain of the cheerleaders... What's her deal?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"Oh come on, you still drooling over di Angelo? I hope the next few days will set your head straight", grunted the blonde girl irritated. "Drew Tanaka. You should seriously watch out for her. And for her bff Nancy Bobofit. Those two destroy lives. _Seriously_."

Sea-green eyes narrowed. He never took something like that lightly. This girl would mess with him for looking at the hot jock? Well, she may bring it on. He wouldn't let someone like her dictate him what to do or how to do it. If he wanted to drool over that well-trained body (which he had done earlier while the football players had been practicing) then he would do so.

"How about we watch that movie now?", threw Juniper in.

"Brilliant idea, babe", grinned Grover as the couple sat down together on the couch.

"What are we watching anyway? And where are Malcolm and Octavian?", wanted Percy to know.

"Malcolm is busy saying properly hello to his girlfriend and Octavian... I don't know where Tavy is, he said he had better things to do", shrugged Rachel. "And we're watching 'Clash of the Titans'."

"You with your ridiculous Greek mythology stuff", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

/break\

"You are the devil! Fuck it Ghost King, you are the Devil himself!"

"And you are a baby, Grace", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

He stared over at the pained blonde walking next to him.

"He is not the only baby", chuckled Silena amused as she stood in the doorway in front of them.

"What are you doing here?", frowned Jason confused.

"Well, Silena wanted to show the panda baby to me and then princess di Angelo came over to go all tending-and-caring over Zhang, so we decided to put a movie in and enjoy the evening."

"Hi, Clarisse", greeted Nico with a grin and walked over to the brunette on the couch.

"Hey, Ghost King", chuckled Clarisse amused. "Your panda baby is really cute."

"What panda baby are you talking about?", asked the Italian confused.

He looked over at the Latino and the Canadian, who both laid on the couch as if every bone in their bodies was broken, Frank resting his head in Hazel's lap. Silena closed the door once Jason got himself to move. The blonde collapsed on the couch as soon as he reached it.

"She's referring to Percy, our new roommate", groaned Leo. "And I agree with Jay."

"Me too", whimpered Frank. "School hasn't even started yet and I feel like dying."

"That's why they call me the Ghost King", snickered Nico wickedly and sat down, turning his attention back to the brunette girl. "Why panda baby?"

"Because he is so adorable!", giggled Silena. "Oh, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Woah, slow it down, Silly", snorted the Italian irritated. "I don't even know that guy. I just know he got a really awesome ass. It's not like we're going to marry or anything. You need to stop putting so much effort and thought into stuff like that. Seriously."

"But... wasn't the reason I had to get out of my very comfortable and vertical bed that you wanted to finally like talk to the kid?", groaned Jason from his position on the couch.

"So you didn't even come because of us? I'm offended, di Angelo. Seriously", grunted Leo.

"Please. If I want to see whiny football players who didn't train on a regular base during the summer, even though I instructed them to, then I would have stayed in my own room and kept listening to the chorus of Jason, Jake and Chris", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I wanted to meet Percy in person and introduce myself. Before his friends have the chance to bad-mouth me."

"Sorry to tell you that you missed him", hummed Hazel. "He's over at my room with Underwood and the girls, they're watching a movie. And no, I will not return to my room and take you with me just so you can 'accidentally' meet him."

"You are not a help, Hazel", grunted Silena displeased.

"I have no intention of helping you, Silly", chuckled the youngest di Angelo.

A knocking on the door disturbed their conversation and Silena turned to open it since she still stood next to it. She blinked slightly surprised at seeing Octavian.

"The girl I've been looking for. How convenient", chuckled the blonde boy amused.

"Excuse me?", asked Silena confused.

"Your boyfriend has been so kind to inform me about your interest in my love-life. And I would appreciate it if you would drop the matter", grunted Octavian. "Percy is _mine_."

"And does he know about that?", snorted Nico ridiculed and glared up at the Brit.

"Since I was the one groping his ass and not you, I suppose he does", chuckled the blonde wickedly and walked further into the room, staring the Italian down. "So you better stay away from him."

"Oh yeah?", growled Nico and walked up to Octavian until they were nose to nose.

"For the love of it, just kiss and shut up!", groaned Clarisse and threw her hands in the air.

"That is disturbing on so many levels that I can't even count them", shuddered the blonde boy disgusted and backed off some. "Anyway, I'm here to see Percy."

"You missed him", chimed Hazel. "He left."

"Very well", grunted Octavian and gritted his teeth before turning to the door again.

"Bye, bye, blondie!", waved Nico with a dark glare.

The door closed loudly, leaving the room in eery silence.

"Poor panda baby", sighed Silena and worried her lips. "He will have a rough time deciding..."

"Oh, you're a sucker for a plot-twist anyway", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "I can see you getting all giddy about this even from over here."

"You got me", giggled the captain of the cheerleaders and sat down. "What are we watching?"

"I thought 'Clash of the Titans'", shrugged Clarisse.

"You and your stupid Greek mytho-movies", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

/break\

Percy yawned tiredly. It was the middle of the night and the end credits had been rolling for what felt like hours. Though with movies these days, it wouldn't be surprising if they did.

"You sleepy, Perce?", whispered a dark voice into his ear.

The green-eyed boy shuddered slightly. Octavian had arrived just as they were half an hour into the movie so they had to start again. Percy bit his lips. It was odd. A week ago, all he wanted was to go to this school and get Octavian. But now this felt kind of wrong. Octavian had made it clear that he didn't want a relationship. He had made that clear in the summer too. Though Percy didn't want friends with benefits, especially not if he really wanted that gorgeous jock to be his. Because what kind of impression would it make if he would be constantly making out with the blonde? The least he needed was to be pictured as a slut in this school. Especially not since this school did take a way too great interest in his person anyway. And now Octavian was being all affectionate. It was very confusing. Because an affectionate Octavian was something he would want. But he wasn't sure if being affectionate was Octavian's way of getting back into Percy's pants. And Percy didn't want to upset his new friends. He wasn't really a part of this group just yet, he had spend two weeks in the summer with them, yes. But other than that? Before, he had only occasionally seen them on his weekends with Grover. So he couldn't possibly risk being kicked out of this group just because of horniness. What was he supposed to do now?

"Yeah. I think I'll head to bed", nodded Percy and stood. "You coming too, Grover?"

The brunette had a hard time letting go of his girlfriend, but in the end, the two boys left the room, Rachel and Annabeth had long since fallen asleep on the couch. Octavian made a move to kiss Percy good night, but the green-eyed boy dodged it effectively and hurriedly left with Grover.

"You've been all weird tonight", mumbled Grover as they walked back to their room. "What's bothering you, Percy?"

"Well... Where to start?", chuckled the black-haired boy. "I'm in a new school. A boarding school nonetheless. A boarding school for rich kids at that. Then there is that hot boy I see and want and you guys tell me that he is practically not in my league. I get a horse and a very weird reaction from some very, very weird girls around here. Practically everyone stares at me as if I'm a new specimen of some kind. And the guy I've had a summer fluke with first claims that he is not interested in a relationship, but changes his opinion in the course of a few hours. This day was messed up."

"Just wait for tomorrow", grinned the brunette amused. "Sundays around here are fun."

"Yeah... fun...", muttered Percy with a frown. "I really don't like this place. I think I'll skip Sunday."

"You can't just skip a day, Perce", snorted Grover.

"Oh I can. I'll just pull my blanket over my head and sleep the whole, freaking day. You know what a shit-load of a week I've had? I earned me that day of sleep", muttered Percy darkly.

The brunette next to him slowed his steps, something dark and worried passing through his eyes before he caught up with his best friend again, resting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"How _was_ trial?", whispered Grover worried. "I totally forgot that was this week."

"You would do me a favor if you would just... not mention it again. Like, ever. Okay?", muttered Percy and bit his lips. "You didn't tell the others, did you?"

"No. Of course not. That's none of their business. Not if you don't want it to be their business at least", murmured his best friend and shook his head. "But you know you can talk about it with me if you want, right? I'm your best friend. Talk to me."

"I know. But I don't want to talk about it", muttered Percy stubbornly. "Can't we talk about something pleasant instead...? Please?"

"How about we talk about di Angelo's abs then?", grinned Grover and bumped shoulders with Percy to get the other boy to smile again. "I know you've been secretly staring at them earlier when we were at the café."

"Not my fault if the jocks train just around the corner!", yelped Percy and blushed.

"You seriously fell hard for him, eh?", snorted the brunette.

"Kind of", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "I mean, I don't even know the guy. I just... enjoy looking at him, I guess. And that's not illegal, right? I mean, if he's walking around shirtless and all covered in sweat, I am allowed to look."

"I never saw you like that", laughed Grover and shook his head. "That guy really got to you."

"Which class is he anyway? I mean, do I get to look at him during gym class too?", hummed the black-haired boy innocently and licked his lips at the thought.

"No. He's one class above us, Perce", snorted the brunette. "And you better not drool over him too much. Because our Ghost King has a rather creepy cheerleader shadow. One that will crush you."

"This Drew-chick can't be as bad as you all picture her", laughed Percy ridiculed. "I mean, seriously. She's just a girl. And no one can be as mean as you picture her. This is my first day here, I will not look at everyone with expectations projected by you. Neither the jocks, nor the cheerleaders. I'll take a look myself."

"If you want to", shrugged Grover as they reached their room. "Just be warned. I know you like messing with rules. Otherwise you wouldn't have been kicked out of so many schools. But... some rules are just not made to be messed with. As are some people."

"The rules and people I can't mess with have yet to be created", snickered Percy wickedly.

"Oh, we will see about that", hummed the brunette with a frown.

Percy shook his head slightly. This Drew couldn't be that bad. Or could she?


	4. Lesson: Fake Individuals

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

4. Lesson: Fake Individuals

"For the love of everything, how can you sleep that tight?", grunted Grover annoyed.

"What can I say?", muttered Percy back and popped his neck.

Their two roommates had obviously already left for breakfast. Or for classes for that matter.

"You slept the whole Sunday! How can you still manage to sleep through your alarm clock on Monday? Seriously?!", exclaimed the brunette and shook his head.

Percy shrugged as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and left their dorm. The hall was buzzing with noise and people and Percy groaned at that. He really did not need that! His head hurt as if he had a hangover, though maybe that was because he had slept so much? Or because he should sleep even longer? He groaned again and followed his best friend slowly.

"Time for your first class at Olympus High, Perce. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Math, right?", mumbled Percy, trying to recall his time schedule and failing miserably.

"English", corrected Grover and shook his head. "We're in the same class as Rachel, Annabeth and Juniper. At least for the basic subjects. The choice subjects... Well, depends on which you choose."

"I'm not sure anymore. And I want to be back in my bed", whined the black-haired boy, throwing his most adorable pout at his best friend. "Can't we just skip? English is useless anyway... It's our mother tongue. What else is there to learn about it?"

"It's your first day, Percy. Seriously?!", hissed the brunette irritated. "Besides, you don't want to mess with Miss Athena. She can be..."

"Yes, Mister Underwood, what can I be?", interrupted a curious voice them.

"Very lovely, ma'am!", exclaimed Grover wide-eyed.

Okay, ditching the class was out of the equation since they just ran into their teacher. Great. Percy looked up to stare at the stern woman with piercing, wise eyes. He shuddered slightly. Following his best friend and their very weird teacher over to the classroom in silence, his thoughts drifted over to Octavian again. He seriously needed to figure out what his deal was, because the way it was now, it would affect their friendship. Or Rachel would kill them.

"Good morning, class. I hope you read many good books during summer!", announced Miss Athena as she entered the classroom, followed by Grover and Percy.

The two boys sneaked between the rows to their three female friends. Grover sat down next to Juniper and Percy took the seat next to his best friend. He threw a glance at the girl on his other side. A blonde with blue eyes and a rather nice smile. He had never seen her before. Though then again, there were only three faces he recognized in the room. Aside from his friends, of course. Two were their roommates Frank and Leo and one was that black-haired girl from the stables. He tried to remember if he had caught her name on Saturday, but it didn't come to him. She was pretty, even though she had very cold eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kayla Hein", whispered the blonde next to him and caught his attention.

"Percy Blofis", muttered Percy and nodded in acknowledgment.

He tried to avoid talking to her. Not because she seemed mean, but more so because his headache made talking a real pain. And listening even more so. The hours dragged by way too slowly and much to his annoyance, he found himself alone in his next two classes. Well, not alone obviously, but without his friends. Though then again, that brought him the opportunity to nap.

/break\

Nico sat slumped back on his chair, listening only half-heartedly to Mister Hermes' retelling of World War II. As if they hadn't chewed that particular topic often enough. And on the first day. He really hoped they would do something nice on the first day and not start that again. A piece of paper was pushed his way and he frowned, opening it.

_The Asian Barbie is staring u again. Get a BF so she fucks off! Wanna see her head implode!_

He chuckled hoarsely, trying to cover it with a cough, before grabbing a pen of his own.

_We could make out. It would drive her nuts?_

His eyes swept over to said Asian Barbie just to find the co-captain of the cheerleading squat busy chatting with her two minions. Friends. No, actually minions fit the theme better. Nancy Bobofit and Khione Krystal. Those two, together with Drew Tanaka, were... able to ruin every party, to say the least. How much he hated those arrogant chicks. They made all cheerleaders look bad. And his baby sister and the others certainly weren't as brain dead and bitchy. The piece of paper was returned to him and he focused on the sloppy writing instead of the slutty cheerleaders.

_No thanks. Ur a great guy, but still a guy. ;P What's a panda baby? Heard ClR say that breakfast_

He chuckled again and shook his head slightly. Ever since Saturday evening, Clarisse only referred to the new kid as panda baby. He still didn't quite understand that comparison, but he trusted Silena that it wasn't anything bad. Though if he had to compare Percy Blofis to any animal, it would certainly not be a panda baby. The boy was hot. And sleek. And those wild, untamed, sea-green eyes were more like the ones of a wild cat. A black panther, because his hair looked soft and smooth like fur. It would certainly feel good if he ran his fingers through it. Someone elbowed him into the ribs.

"Ow", grunted Nico and glared beside him.

The punk girl with four different shades of purple in her hair and three ear-piercings glared at him and he rolled his eyes, grabbing his pen to answer her. She was rebellious, tried to fight the school by looking the most unorthodox while still following the guidelines. Especially the weekends were fun since they could roam free then and wear whatever they wanted. Leather and latex it was.

_Not sure. That's what she and SB call the new kid_

She snickered as she received the paper and hurriedly wrote something beneath his message.

_Ur future wife? Show him to me lunch!_

He nodded shortly and rolled his eyes again. How come the whole school was set on mocking him? Sometimes he hated being the most popular kid around. It was as if everything he did was especially interesting. He sneezed once and the next issue of the school's newspaper would have the headline 'Star Quarterback Sick? The Next Game Already Lost Before The Beginning?'. He hated it. Just as much as he hated sitting around and waiting for the classes to be over.

/break\

"Lou, get up", hissed Nico as their final class for the day was over.

The punk girl next to him grunted and stood up, both trying to sneak out of the room. Unsuccessfully, because the Barbie Trio caught up to them.

"Nikki-baby", drawled Drew and batted her eyelashes at him while attaching herself to his unoccupied arm. "How was your summer?"

She purred the words in what must have been meant to be seductive, but sounded like an old, asthmatic grandma. The two minions in the background giggled.

"It was great. Peaceful", grunted Nico, trying to stay polite with the persistent girl. "And yours?"

"I missed you", smirked Drew and licked her lips. "How about we go to the dining hall together?"

Lou on Nico's other side threw an annoyed glare at him as if she was trying to tell him that she would rip his head off if he agreed. But what was he supposed to do? Thanks to Drew's stalkerish tendencies they had practically every class together. It would be even more awkward if he were to deny her, because then she would fall into complete bitch-mode.

"Sure, why not?", smiled Nico stained, earning him a groan from his female best friend.

"You got something to say, Ellen?", asked Drew with malice in her voice.

"No, I'm so happy to enjoy your company, roomy", grunted Lou sarcastically.

He did feel bad for her. Because Drew had somehow managed to get his female best friend into the rooming arrangement from hell, as they all liked to call it. All of this just to get closer to Nico. Seriously, that girl was creepy. And so fake. As were her two friends. Only once had he caught a climbs of Nancy without her tons of make-up and for the first time he was glad some girls spend hours in the bathroom. He shuddered slightly at the thought. She had freckles. And not such cute freckles as Thalia, no, hers looked like sprayed cheese all over her face. Thinking of Thalia made him turn his head around until his neck hurt, trying to spot her younger brother.

"Jay?", called Nico confused as the blonde turned into the other direction.

"I'll catch up to you guys later. I'll go and collect Reyna and Leo from their class!"

The Ghost King nodded and shrugged, watching how his friend rounded the corner.

/break\

Jason snickered wickedly. Served Nico right that he was now stuck with the Barbie Trio. Then he groaned because his muscles still ached from the training two days ago. Yes, it really served Nico right. Glaring at nothing in particular, he headed farther down the hall to the class room where he knew his girlfriend and his best friend were currently being busy napping. Because no one paid attention to the music class. Not even Mister Hypnos himself. The man gave them an assignment and napped himself for the rest of the time. Though once he reached the door, he froze slightly. The principal was standing in front of it, obviously waiting for someone. Leo and Reyna were lingering next to the door on the other side, obviously as curious as him about what the principal could want and from whom. On the first day of the year nonetheless!

"Hey, babe", grinned Jason as he reached them.

"Hey, honey", grinned Leo back and hugged the blonde.

"You two are morons", muttered Reyna and shook her head.

"He loves me more than you. That's not my fault", snickered the Latino and stuck his tongue out.

"So... Any idea why Brunner is here?", whispered the blonde curiously.

The black-haired girl shrugged, though then the principal's nephew and the new kid came out of the room, just to be stopped by the elderly man. Figured that it most likely was family business.

"Perseus Jackson", smiled the principal broadly. "After everything I've heard about you, I wanted to check myself how you get along with everything so far."

"Blofis", corrected Percy with a rather cold glare, before leaning in to whisper. "It's Percy and Blofis. He's paying, but that doesn't mean I go by _his_ name."

"Of course", grunted the principal slightly surprised and coughed slightly. "Well..."

Jason frowned at the little exchange, but decided that he didn't need to bother with other people's business. His own was already stressful enough as it was. So he tugged his girlfriend and his best friend along towards the dining hall.

"Damn, Jay", whined Leo, nearly breaking his neck as he tried to stare at the new kid. "It just started to get interesting there!"

"None of our business, firebug", muttered Jason sternly. "Besides, I'm hungry."

/break\

"Your uncle can be insensitive", hissed Percy darkly as he and his best friend entered the dining hall. "He should know that I go by my stepfather's name, shouldn't he?"

"You have worse daddy-issues than all girls banged by Barney Stinson put together", grunted Grover and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps he slipped. It _is_ your father who pays, after all."

"Yeah, but the reason he is paying is that it will stay a secret that he is the one paying!"

He hated being the dirty family secret, but he needed to stay a secret, because otherwise his father would most likely send all his lawyers after his mother. And he did not want to upset her like that.

"Why is everything about this school so big?", complained Percy, taking a look around.

"You're really moody today", muttered Grover and shook his head, though then he caught sight of a certain Italian and smirked. "Let me lift your mood."

He tugged on Percy's hand and pulled him along to the queue of waiting students until they accidentally pumped into the Italian and the Asian. The girl screeched as her milk dripped down her face, hair and clothes, soaking her uniform. The boy chuckled amused at the enraged look in her face, until he turned to the ones who caused the disaster. He froze for a moment.

"I—I am so sorry", stuttered Percy wide-eyed, for now only staring at the pretty girl.

"You better be, bitch", hissed Drew with an ugly sneer.

"Excuse me?", snorted Percy, suddenly not all that sorry anymore. "I said sorry, it was an accident, so no reason for name-calling."

"Accident? Sure", snarled the Asian. "You did it on purpose! Because you wanted to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend!"

Sea-green eyes swept over to the boy next to her and a slight blush started to cover his cheeks. The handsome jock. Nico di Angelo. The boy looked obviously more than annoyed. Because Percy had ruined his girlfriend's clothes?

"I... uh... sorry...", mumbled Percy, too busy getting lost in the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

"He's not the one you should apologize to! I am the one who just got embarrassed in front of the whole school because of a clumsy skank like you!"

"What is your problem, Drew?", grunted Nico irritated. "Just go and get changed."

She stared at him as if he had betrayed her and then she snapped her fingers and turned. Within a second, two girls with identical haircuts and make-up as she had, stood behind her, glaring at Percy as if he was the worst terrorist ever.

"Watch your steps, bitch", sneered the red-headed one.

"And don't stare at my boyfriend with such eyes, whore!", growled Drew warningly. "He's a jock, I'm a cheerleader, you're a looser. Everything understood?"

"Yeah, get lost, looser", grunted the third girl.

They then turned and left, the two other girls fussing over the milk-covered Asian.

"Wow... What was their problem...", muttered Percy shocked.

"I'm sorry for that", brought a smooth, dark voice him back to the presence. "I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. You're new here, right?"

"U-hu", nodded Percy and gaped at the breathtaking smile that was aimed his way.

"And do you have a name?", chuckled Nico amused.

That chuckling send shivers down Percy's spine, though he tried to concentrate. "Percy. Percy Blofis. And... you should probably follow your girlfriend and check if she's okay."

He turned to grab Grover's arm, pulling him along to the table where he could already see their friends, not even daring to take a last look at the handsome Italian. This must have been the most embarrassing moment in his life. What a crappy way of meeting the love of his life in person for the first time! Woah. Lack of sleep just make his brain malfunction. Where did that come from?!

Trying to get rid of that irritating thought, his eyes wandered back to the retreating forms of the three cheerleaders. Regardless of what he may or may not want from the quarterback, he knew he had just found a new nemesis. He did not like it when he was insulted. This Drew-chick would pay for talking to him in that way. Percy just needed to find the right playground for them...

/break\

Leo was busy shoveling as much food into his mouth as possible, trying to ignore the love-sick puppy-eyes his best friend was making at his girlfriend. His brain was too busy processing what he had heard earlier anyway. Perseus Jackson... Aside from the fact that this first name was more than ridiculous, the last name rang a bell somehow, Leo just couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. While he stole some fries from Nico's plate across the table, his eyes caught the sight of the Stoll brothers. The two brunettes just came up to them to take their seat at their table, together with the other members of the football team and the cheerleading squad. The table left from theirs was occupied with the members of the marital arts club, Reyna sitting with her back to her boyfriend, both constantly whispering. On the other side of their table was the archery club sitting.

"Hey girls, what did we miss?", grinned Connor as he and his brother sat down.

"You missed how the new kid spilled milk all over Drew!", snickered Jake.

"It was the best thing happening so far!", nodded Chris, turning some to high-five his girlfriend.

"I told you I like the panda baby", grinned Clarisse at her boyfriend.

Connor and Travis laughed as they sat down between Leo and Frank. The Latino smirked. He just had the perfect idea as to what he could do. And those two would help him.

"Say...", drawled Leo in a hushed voice, leaning over to Travis. "What would you say if I'd ask you guys to help me breaking into Brunner's office?"

"On the first day of school?", snorted Connor and bit into his apple. "We'd get into trouble."

"Big trouble", agreed Travis and raised one eyebrow. "I mean, Brunner would behead us!"

"So... What do you have in mind...?", grinned Connor curiously.

Leo took a look around, everyone else was busy eating. He even spotted Brunner and his wife. Perfect. Grinning like a maniac, he stood up and motioned for the brothers to follow him. The Stolls exchanged a glance, Travis grabbing his burger and Connor grabbing his apple before both stood. The three boys sneaked out of the dining hall and through the school.

"So, what is it you want in Brunner's office anyway?", whispered Travis.

"I want to sneak a peak into the file of the new kid", replied Leo.

"Why? Are you crushing on him too?", grunted Connor confused.

"No", grunted the Latino. "It's just something I've overheard earlier and now I want to know..."

"You're a really odd fellow, Valdez", snorted Travis. "Ah, here we are."

It took the brothers less than ten seconds to pick the high security lock of their principal's office. Once the door was open, the three boys sneaked inside and closed it firmly again. Leo gaped at the spacious office, the size of a whole apartment, with high windows and old-fashioned wooden furniture. High shelves full with books and folders lined the walls.

"Perfect", smirked Leo and licked his lips, walking up to the shelves. "Now how to find it..."

"I'd start with B, like Blofis", snorted Connor, the brothers turning away.

"Mh...", muttered the Latino and checked for the letters. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"There is some... stuff... Brunner took from us on Saturday when he checked us, which by the way is totally unfair anyway. He always only checks us!", pouted Travis.

Leo shook his head and left the other jocks to their own search.

"B... Bl... Blocksberg... Blofis, Perseus... So not Jackson?", mumbled Leo curiously.

He pulled the file out of the shelf and sat down in front of it, opening the folder. A photo of a brightly grinning Percy stared up at him. That was unmistakeably the kid that introduced himself as Percy Blofis. Though what had that thing earlier been about then? Leo wasn't interested in most of the stuff in the file – though it was a bit confusing that there were that many former schools listed in here – the only thing of interest was the contact information.

"Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis...", muttered the Latino confused. "Blofis. But... Wait, what's that?"

There was a note concerning who was paying for the school. And the name was not Paul Blofis. It was Poseidon Jackson. That name was familiar. More than familiar. Leo gaped in surprise.

"That can't be true...", whispered the Latino shocked. "He can't be... He wouldn't just walk around this school like that if _this_ is his father!"

The Stoll brothers closed in on him, both having their arms full of stuff. Leo bit his lips and made a photo with his cellphone before stuffing the file notes back into the folder and hastily putting it back to where he had found it. Before the brothers could see it.

"So? Did you find what you were searching for?", asked Connor.

"Uhu... That and more...", whispered the Latino still a bit beside himself. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you going to tell us what you discovered about the new kid?", wanted Travis to know.

"No. I'm not so sure myself, so..."

The other two frowned at his secrecy, but left it at that. Finally out of the office again, they locked it and parted ways. Leo was a bit unfocused and he was not in the mood to return to the dining hall, so he changed directions and went outside. The birds were chirping happily as he sat down beneath a big oak tree and fished his cellphone back out of his pocket to check it once more. Poseidon Jackson. He had read it right. But... wasn't the only son named T-something-or-another? He decided to ask the one source with all answers. Wikipedia. And true, Poseidon Jackson's only family were his wife Amphitrite Jackson and his son Triton Jackson. So could it be that this Percy Blofis was in reality Triton Jackson? And Brunner slipped on the real name instead of using the alias? Though no, checking it again, this couldn't be. Because Percy didn't look like twenty-five. And if he truly was that old, he had seriously failed life if he was still attending high school. But if Percy Blofis was not Triton Jackson but still the son of Poseidon...

Leo's eyes went wide and he gaped at his cellphone. This was huge news. If the wrong people would know about this... Wow. He snickered delighted. Oh, Silena would love this. It would only add to the tragic of this love story between Nico and Percy that she was busy setting up. Oh! _Hades_ would love this. Leo laughed loudly. This was getting more and more ridiculous!

"Okay, what is that manic laughing supposed to mean?"

Leo yelped in surprise as one cheerleader fell down on either side of him. A black-haired girl left to him and a native-American girl right. Nyssa smirked and snatched his cellphone away from him. His eyes widened in panic and he tried to lunge at her, but Piper had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist and held him in place.

"Hurry, find out what had him so spaced-out during lunch!", ordered the brunette girl. "There are certainly photos of his newest crush on his cellphone!"

"No, no, no!", screamed Leo panicked and tried to free himself.

But for being a girl, Piper was freaking strong. Perhaps because she was often one of the carrying cheerleaders when they made a pyramid. Nyssa's giggling died as she found the first picture.

"Why do you have a photo from Percy's file...?", asked the black-haired cheerleader. "Oh god!"

"Shut up, please, Nyssa! Don't scream it around!", hissed Leo urgently.

"What? What is it, Nys?", wanted Piper to know. "Leo, what did you do again?"

Nyssa leaned in some and so did Piper until Leo was nearly getting squished between the two cheerleaders. The black-haired female pointed at the part that stated the name of Percy's father. The confused frown on Piper's face dissolved into one of utter shock.

"That is a fake. Tell me you played with photoshop again, Valdez."

"I did not", muttered Leo in defeat. "It's something I heard Brunner say earlier. So... I broke into his office with the Stolls and checked Percy's file. And that's what I found."

"If this is real, then it'll be huge news", exclaimed Nyssa wide-eyed.

"But", interjected Leo with a final glare. "You can't tell anyone. There is a reason why he's not listed under his father's name. I guess no one is supposed to know he's Poseidon Jackson's son."


	5. Lesson: Individual Embarrassment

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

5. Lesson: Individual Embarrassment

"Goodness, I'm dead..."

"Here lays Percy Blofis, beloved son, brother and friend. He got killed by an overdose of math."

"Not funny, Grover", grunted the green-eyed teen and stuck his tongue out. "Besides, it's the freaking first day of the school year! Do they have to give us homework?!"

Percy pouted and fell back onto his bed, hiding his face behind his papers. The brunette on the bed opposite his chuckled amused and closed his math book loudly.

"Suppose we could take a break for now", smiled Grover softly. "New school and meeting Tanaka for the first time... Yeah, you certainly need a break. How about I go and meet up with Juniper so you can have some... alone-time. Zhang and Valdez have left for a special trainings-session earlier too because their captain is not satisfied with them... Damn, Valdez really needs to learn how to lower his voice... Either way, you got the room all to yourself, mh?"

"Stop being a perv", blushed Percy wide-eyed.

"We're both teenage-boys", grunted the brunette and rolled his eyes. "And unlike me, you're single. Or would you prefer for me to give Octavian a call?"

"Go and annoy Juniper!", yelped the black-haired boy, throwing a pillow after Grover.

"We'll meet you later on to check out the different clubs, see which one is something for you. Meet me at the garden around five, okay?", grinned Grover amused.

The older boy snickered and left the room. Percy sighed frustrated and hid his face behind his hands until he heard their dorm-room door closing behind his best friend. It had really been a stressful day, the teachers were odd, the students were odd, the principal had to 'talk to him in private' since he was that 'troubled, new student'. And then that encounter with this irritating, arrogant cheerleader and her boyfriend! Her boyfriend... Percy sighed and shook his head. The good ones were always straight or taken. Or both. But why couldn't the handsome jock at least have a nice and decent girlfriend instead of such a bitch?! Percy rubbed his eyes tired. The last week had been stressful. With the trial and the moving and now those odd feelings and the confusion over his relationship-status... He still wasn't sure what he was feeling for Octavian. The blonde was handsome and nice, well when he wasn't a controlling jerk at least. But he felt drawn to the quarterback, even though he had only met him once now and that one time didn't really count since he had made a complete fool out of himself... Shaking his head in irritation, he rolled over some. Sea-green eyes stared at the open door of their bedroom and into the living room. He was all alone. And football-training certainly lasted longer than half an hour so he would be all alone for a little while longer... Licking his lips nervously, he opened his drawer and pulled two items out of it.

So much stress in the past week and with his siblings having holidays too he didn't have the privacy to 'relax' at home either. The last time he did have some relief was at the beginning of summer, during his vacation with their friends. When he and Octavian... Shaking his head irritated, he opened his jeans and got rid of it and of his boxers, slowly unbuttoning his shirt too. Folding his clothes neatly, he grabbed the little bottle he had gotten out of his drawer and poured a good amount of the slippery gel onto his right hand and over the other object. A bright blush spread over his cheeks. If his mommy knew he was in the possession of such a thing! It had been a present from Octavian actually. After they had spend their nights together in the summer, he had told the blonde that he had always wanted such a thing but had no real idea how or where to get it. So Octavian had given him one for his sixteenth birthday a couple of weeks later.

Sighing deeply to calm his racing heart (somehow it made him nervous, this was new territory to him, after all), he leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. One leg dangling over the edge of his bed, the other lifted high, resting against the wall. His lubed hand started to casually ghost over his already hard cock. The mere thought of a hot, strong man was enough to make him hard. Whether it be Octavian or Nico or Channing Tatum (he shouldn't have gone to see _that_ movie with Rachel after all). The thick, blue toy in his left hand slowly found it's way down between his widely spread legs. Having something thick up his ass always helped him relaxing. Perhaps getting a boyfriend would seriously ease his mind a bit. Licking his dry lips, he pushed the toy in. Hard. He liked it that way. Moaning again, he gripped his cock tightly, his thoughts drifting off into another world. A world full of hot, sweaty jocks...

/break\

"He's brutal", groaned the black-haired boy in pain.

"Stop your whining, Rodriguez, or I will tell your girlfriend you can't even handle my training", warned the quarterback with a heated glare. "You bunch of useless girls! You want to be men?!"

"I'd rather be a little girl in a ballet-dress at the moment", whimpered Jake.

"Me too", agreed Travis. "They certainly never had to go through such pain!"

"Me three, though I don't want to see you guys in dresses", grunted Leo and turned green.

"Beckendorf", called Nico irritated and ran one hand through his hair.

"What's the matter, Neeks?", chuckled the half-back amused. "Not satisfied with your torture...?"

"No, not at all. You guys are a bunch of wimps. I want you to run to the lake. And then you will run around the lake. Twenty times", ordered the Italian with a glare. "Not half a foot less. Understood?"

"And what about you?!", protested Jason. "You make it sound like you'll skip!"

"Unlike you, I've already done fifty lapses around the lake before breakfast", replied Nico and rolled his eyes. "And also unlike you, I've been training during summer too. So either you start training beside our sessions, or I will really start torturing you!"

"Heavens, please show mercy", mumbled Frank exhausted and collapsed in the grass. "I never had the chance to tell Hazel how much I love her... Lord, why did you decide to take me to you now?!"

"You're not dying, man", snickered Leo next to him.

"But you will wish you had by the end of this week if you don't start working on your stamina", warned Nico with another heated glare. "Am I understood, guys?"

"In a week? I regret it already...", whispered Jason and winced. "I mean, yes, sir!"

With that, the team took off towards the woods. In a very lazy jogging tempo.

"Damn, it's good to be the football coach if you got the quarterback to get them to work."

"Coach Ares? I thought you wouldn't arrive before tomorrow, sir", blinked Nico surprised.

"Well, I canceled the rest of the holidays after my girlfriend's parents decided to bark in", grunted the coach displeased and stepped up to the team captain. "You're doing a pretty good job, kiddo."

"Thank you, coach", grinned the Italian proudly.

They were standing on the fields behind the castle, watching how the still whimpering football-players left to run into the woods. Nico turned some to look at his coach. A bulky man, hiding his eyes behind sunglasses. Ares grunted in reply and kept staring.

"You can take the rest of the training off if you want. Seems you're the only one who's trained at the moment anyway", grunted the man. "I need to push those wimps back onto your level."

"Thanks", grinned Nico and took off before the coach could change his mind.

If his friends complained about his training, the coach's was ten times worse. So skipping out on that (and on the preach the team would get to hear for being so untrained) sounded good. But what was he supposed to do now? A bit at a loss, he stumbled into the dormitory. Perhaps he could drop by and say hello to his sister? Bianca's last class of the day should by now be over too. Grinning broadly he changed direction to head for her room. Some said he followed his big sister like a little puppy. But the truth was simple; He loved his family. The room was soon reached and he knocked.

"Hello, Nico! It's so nice to see you!", smiled Silena broadly.

Nico frowned for a second. But then he saw the five other girls sitting around the table in the common room so he guessed he was right after all. The four girls living there were his sister Bianca, her girlfriend Thalia, Thalia's best friend Zoe and Reyna's older sister Hylla. But it seemed the four were having Silena and Clarisse over, because the brunette stared at him bored.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to torture my boyfriend?", grunted Clarisse.

"The coach took over", grinned Nico and entered, following Silena over to the couch.

"That guy", shuddered Hylla and looked over at Clarisse. "I swear, you two could be related! You're both vicious, sadistic and cruel when it comes to training!"

"Ah, I take it. The Martial Arts Club was having the first training session too?", snickered Nico.

"It was supposed to be a friendly get-together after the holidays and exchanging stories, but you know Clarisse. She can turn everything into a fight", muttered Hylla irritated.

"Anyway, Nico, what brings you to us?", asked Bianca softly.

The older di Angelo was cuddled against her girlfriend, who seemed in the middle of a poker game against Zoe, Hylla and Clarisse. Silena chuckled amused at the pout on Thalia's face. The older Grace was really not good at keeping her pokerface up.

"I've been bored, thought I'd check on my favorite older sister", shrugged Nico.

"Why are you bored?", asked Zoe confused. "Don't you have friends to play with? You want us to make a play-date for you, or what? Boys, the death of me!"

"I have friends. But they have to run around the lake at the moment", pouted the Italian boy and stuck his tongue out at her. "Or they are occupied with other stuff..."

"Poor Nico", sighed Silena and shook her head. "See, if you had someone to be with now..."

"You're starting again with that!", groaned Thalia irritated. "Stop setting people up, Silly!"

"Just saying", shrugged the blonde cheerleader and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, what is with you and the panda baby now?", asked Clarisse curiously. "I mean, you seriously did not leave a good first impression, standing next to Tanaka and all..."

"He just bolted off", shrugged Nico irritated. "No idea."

"Perhaps because he was embarrassed out of his mind?", snorted Hylla and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Wasn't quite a good thing for him, clashing with Drew like that", hummed Silena.

"Suppose you're right...", shrugged the Italian boy confused. "So what?"

"So what?", groaned Zoe annoyed and lifted her head to glare at him. "Go to him, apologize and clear the fact that he is now thinking Tanaka is your girlfriend. Then you can get started! We're not in a Hollywood-movie, for crying out loud! Don't dance around each other with one mix-up after the other until you'll get together by co-incident. Just go, explain it and get to know him."

She glared at him darkly. Until he slowly retreated back out of the room. It seemed she was very determined that he would get that matter cleared right now. That or she just wanted to get rid of him. Once outside, he closed the door loudly just to annoy her a bit. Well... He didn't have anything to do at the moment anyway... So he could actually go over to Percy's room. And saying sorry was actually a good excuse to talk to the boy. Without Drew. It could be good. Suddenly highly motivated he put his hands into his pockets and changed directions to head over to the dorm of Frank and Leo. Since the two were out training at the moment, they wouldn't butt in either. A broad grin spread over his lips. The boy was gorgeous, seeing him again so close would be nice. And if they could talk, he may really get to know Percy better. He was sure the green-eyed beauty was nice and pleasant to talk to, since the boy had been downright adorable earlier. Someone as sweet and cheeky (he had loved the way Percy had countered Drew's insults) must be nice.

"Hello?", asked Nico slowly and knocked a few times, without getting a reply.

Frowning slightly at that, he checked the door. It wasn't locked. So someone had to be inside. Perhaps they were taking a nap or listening music with headphones? With a casual shrug, he went inside. Someone was there, after all. Closing the door silently, he listened intensely if he heard someone talking. Perhaps Percy and Underwood had been so busy talking that they didn't hear him? No talking. But... other sounds... Frowning slightly, he walked further into the room. Until he was able to look through the open bedroom door. He froze at what he saw and even though his mind told him that the only intelligent thing to do would be to retreat again, he kept going, until he stood in the door-frame and had the truly perfect view. Percy was laying on his back in his bed, with widely spread legs, one hand fisting his cock, the other thrusting a blue vibrator into his ass. The boy bit his lips hard to suppress any sound, the normally rosy lips dark red and swollen from the biting. His stomach and chest were glittering from the lube, leaving traces after he had touched himself. The pink, puckered hole was widely stretched around the toy, fast thrusts working it harshly.

"Wow..." Stupid, stupid mouth, why can't you stay silent for once?!

Nico's eyes widened and he was sure that even his ears were red, so hard felt that blush. Well, something else started to feel hard too. The sea-green eyes instantly snapped open and stared at him. It took the younger boy a moment to realize what was going on, before he yelped.

"Sick perv!", screamed Percy, grabbing the next thing he could reach to throw it after Nico.

The boy blushed deeply from head to toe in embarrassment and grabbed his sheets, trying to cover himself, while Nico dodged the bottle of lube that came flying his way, unsure what to do. The bottle hit the floor and for a second, the room was completely silent. Aside from the buzzing of the vibrator still deep within the green-eyed teen, who was practically painfully aware of it.

"What in the world are you doing here, you perv?!", growled Percy.

"I—I'm not a perv! How was I supposed to know you'd be masturbating?!", defended Nico himself.

"Normal people knock before they enter a bedroom!", hissed Percy back.

"Well, normal people lock the door when they jerk off!", grunted the Italian back. "Besides, I did knock, but you were so busy fucking yourself that you didn't hear it!"

For a second, the green-eyed teen didn't know what to reply. Perhaps because there was no fitting reply for that, or perhaps all that shifting had pushed the vibrator deeper inside and made it brush his prostate which caused him to moan wantonly. If possible, his blush deepened.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bedroom!", ordered Percy and narrowed his eyes. "Pervy bastard!"

Nico gulped and nodded, not feeling like objecting there. Or was it because of the nice sound the younger boy had just made? The Italian slowly stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door. Looking down on himself, he noticed his own hard-on. Glaring down at it, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Never before had he seen anything as tempting and hot as that. How invitingly those long legs had been spread and how tight that hole had looked around the toy... Nico's mouth felt dry and his hands were shaking, wanting to touch the temptation he had just witnessed. He may have liked the boy and thought perhaps they could be friends or maybe even more, but now he knew that he had to have Percy Blofis. Completely. No one else should be allowed to see the boy like that, hear those sinful sounds, see the lust in those deep, green eyes. No one.

The opening of the bedroom door interrupted his determined thoughts and he lifted his head to look at the other teen. Percy had his bedsheets wrapped around himself like a little child hiding from the monsters beneath his bed. His face was still flustered and he looked surprised upon seeing Nico.

"What are you still doing here?! Hoping to peep some more?", growled the teen.

Though the adorable pout and the fact that he was practically lost in the masses of sheets were not helping his attempts to look dangerous and threatening. Nico clawed his fingers into his jeans to keep from either laughing at the amount of cuteness radiating from Percy or jumping the teen. Both would most likely not help him getting back into the boy's good grades.

"I didn't come here to peep on you", replied the Italian in a calm and low voice. "I actually came to apologize for earlier. But now I guess I should first apologize for now... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bark in like that. I shouldn't have let myself in just because no one answered. This is the only privacy we get, after all. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that."

Percy closed his eyes tightly and tried to breath deep. He didn't mean to be so mean to the other. It was probably as embarrassing for the jock as it was for Percy. Well, no. Not as much, but certainly quite a lot too. But it was highly irritating to be interrupted in his phantasies by said phantasies' main protagonist (or antagonist in the dirtier dream he had been drifting into the last ten minutes ago... It was not Percy's fault the Italian looked like a hot mafioso!). Percy shook his head.

"Not... Not your fault", whispered the green-eyed boy softly and sat down opposite the Italian, trying to hide as much skin as possible. "You're right. I should have locked the door first. You... You said you came here to apologize? For your girlfriend?"

"No", snorted the jock and shifted a bit. "I mean, yes, I came to apologize for Drew's behavior. But no, she is not my girlfriend. She's just... a very persistent acquaintance. But it wasn't right how she treated you. And since the day Drew Tanaka apologizes for anything will be the same as the apocalypse, I thought I would do it. I don't want her rudeness to be at fault for you getting a false impression of this school. Not everyone is as much of an arrogant bitch as she is."

"Thank you", grinned Percy slightly and tilted his head, his hair falling into his face.

Could the boy look any more adorable?! Nico really had a hard time hiding his hard-on.

"Just don't take her serious, okay?", muttered the Italian. "She can be really hurtful if she wants to be. But what she says is most of the time not true anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind", laughed the green-eyed boy softly, slowly relaxing.

Though his relaxing led to the slipping of his blanket. Not much, only down his shoulder. But even that bit of skin was too alluring for Nico at the moment. He was still rock-hard and Percy was still blushing in that beautiful way and the images in his mind were way too fresh.

"Anyway", coughed the jock and got up, hastily turning so he had his back towards Percy. "I should get going... Things to do. And you certainly want to finish... well, what you've been doing."

"Oh. Eh, yeah", nodded the green-eyed boy, his blush deepening again, watching how the jock left the dorm. "Thanks. For, you know, apologizing, even though it wasn't your fault. You're... nice."

"You too. When you're not throwing lube at me", chuckled Nico and left.

/break\

"Damn it, where are they?", groaned Grover irritated. "So unreliable, all of them..."

He was leaning against a tree with his back, his girlfriend sitting on his lap. Juniper had her eyes closed and was either enjoying the moment or sleeping, Grover wasn't sure. And he didn't want to wake her if she truly was asleep so he didn't dare asking. Instead he was running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the fruity scent of her shampoo.

"Where are the others, Grover?", called someone from the distance.

The brunette blinked and saw Octavian jogging towards them. He shrugged irritated and the blonde frowned at that. Once he reached the couple, he turned to look back at the castle to see if they were coming. He was late himself. Why weren't the others there already?

"You know what, since Juniper occupies you like that, I'll just go and check where they got stuck."

The brunette rolled his eyes and shrugged. What else could he do? Besides, he already knew that Octavian just wanted a reason to go to their room and fetch Percy himself. Grover just hoped his best friend was already finished with his business, because he had completely forgotten to lock the door when he left and he knew Percy never locked any doors to begin with. The last thing he needed was Octavian molesting Percy. Though much to his relief, he could see Malcolm and Katie walking up to Octavian from the woods and joining him on his way. How odd. Annabeth was normally always the first to arrive at their meeting point. Something must have come up...

/break\

"I'm telling you to stop bossing Percy around", chided Annabeth with a glare.

"Why?", pouted the redhead next to her. "If Percy and Tavy get together and then break up again, we will have a big problem. Because I've already started to really like Percy."

"Okay, you do have a point there", sighed the blonde. "But still, you can't order someone to not fall in love. Who knows, perhaps Octavian is his one, true love... What then...?"

"You're just saying that because you're lovesick yourself, Chase", grunted Rachel.

"No, I'm no-", started the blonde with a blush and interrupted herself.

Four girls were heading their way, three of them in their cheerleading uniforms, all giggling lightly. Though Annabeth's mind only took a sidenote of the other three, her eyes were focused on Piper McLean. Just thinking that name made her heart flutter in an odd way. But regardless of how clever she was, daydreaming and walking wasn't quite working for her and she collided face-first with the native American girl. While Annabeth was able to catch herself in time, the collision had been too sudden for Piper and the cheerleader landed on her butt.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I didn't... see you there", stuttered the flustered blonde.

She offered the older girl her hand to help her up, but the cheerleader was neither answering to her apology nor taking her hand. Annabeth stood there like a fool for another moment before she ran off. Rachel blinked surprised and followed her friend through the halls and out of the castle.

"Annabeth, wait up!", called the redhead once she caught sight of three of their friends.

The blonde scholarshipper paused right in front of Octavian, Malcolm and Katie. Rachel came up behind her, resting one hand worried on the blonde's shoulder. Malcolm frowned at the girl he practically considered his sister and lifted her head. She was crying.

"Hey, Annie", whispered the blonde boy softly. "What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't even talk to me", sobbed Annabeth. "I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of her and she wouldn't even take my apology... She will never like me..."

Malcolm frowned and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She clawed her nails into his uniform and cried into his shoulder. The other three exchange a look and left silently to give the two best friends some privacy. The two blondes slid down onto the ground, Annabeth crying loudly.

/break\

"Congrats, you just won the 'Dumbest Chick of the Day'-award", grunted Nyssa unimpressed.

She and Reyna were glaring down at Piper while Hazel was helping the native American up. Piper blushed and averted her eyes, not daring to look at her scolding friends.

"You could have said 'it's alright', or 'no harm done' or something", suggested Hazel softly.

"I know!", snapped Piper with a glare before she averted her gaze again.

"Well, then why didn't you?", asked Reyna skeptically. "I thought you like her that much!"

"And that's the problem!", exclaimed Piper embarrassed. "Whenever I try to talk to her, I can't get a single word out of my stupid mouth! She's so clever, I'm... I'm so afraid to say something stupid that would make her realize that I'm just another one of those stupid cheerleaders... I want to say something clever that could make her think I'm... I don't know, that I'm not that different from her... But my brain shuts the connection to my mouth as soon as I see her..."

She groaned frustrated and hid her face between her hands. Nyssa shook her head and patted her best friend's back, causing Piper to look at her from between her fingers.

"And taking her hand was impossible too, yes?", asked Nyssa teasingly. "Because you thought you would jump her right away at skin-contact, or what? You're so hopeless, McLean."

Piper groaned and hid her head in Nyssa's shoulder. She knew she was hopeless.


	6. Lesson: Joining a Group

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

6. Lesson: Joining a Group

Percy grinned broadly, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked backwards. It was Tuesday. He liked Tuesdays. They had potential. Mondays were all about the weekend being over, but Tuesday was when you settle with the fact that work and school started again and then you start planning the week and all those awesome, little things happening between one weekend and the other. Yes, Percy really liked Tuesdays. But this Tuesday brought a lot of pressure.

"Percy, seriously", sighed Grover next to him. "One day you'll break your neck."

"Yes, mom", chuckled the black-haired boy. "So, where are you bringing me?"

"To your inevitable fate, mate", smirked the brunette.

Percy frowned. Then he felt as if his eyes were about to pop out. The Great Hall was full with tables with strange people gathered around them. Grover took his hand to pull him along towards a table where their friends – or at least some of them. Juniper smiled softly as her boyfriend leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Katie next to her giggled lightly before focusing on Percy.

"You have no idea what's going on, right?", asked the brunette amused.

"Sort of", nodded the black-haired boy with a frown. "What's this? _The Tribe_ deluxe?"

"You need to stop watching television", hummed Katie, raising one eyebrow at him. "Or you join the 90s Kids Club for those who had been raised in the nineties and suffer from the loss of all the things that made their childhoods so much better than others. But now let me explain. This is introduction day. The second day of the school year is always the day the different clubs introduce themselves to the newbies. Today is decision day. Which extracurricular activity will you chose for the rest of this fine year? It'll be best if you take a look around."

"And which club do you guys represent?", asked Percy curiously.

"Seriously?", snorted the punk girl behind Katie. "Are you blind or something? Take a wild guess."

"Lou, don't be mean", chided the younger version of Katie.

"We are the Gardening Club", smiled Katie, not minding the other two girls. "And this is my little sister Miranda. And her girlfriend Lou Ellen. Grover and Juniper are expecting you to join, you know. Oh, and those are Castor and Pollux Liber." She pointed at two blondes with bloodshot eyes as if they had spend the whole night playing computer games, the two boys talking with a black-haired one who had the same expression on his face. "And Dakota Elle. Oh, and this one is Calypso Nightshade. Cally, come over, I want to introduce Percy to you!"

Katie waved a pretty girl over, even though the girl with the caramel-colored hair looked as if she would rather like to stay with her boyfriend, a black-haired shot guy that kind of reminded Percy of a ferret. The girl, Calypso, came and smiled kindly at Percy.

"Hi, you must be that friend Grover, Juniper and Katie keep talking about. Percy, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you", grinned the green-eyed boy slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, why do you expect me to join the Gardening Club? No offense, it's just... I have a black thumb."

"That is simple", interrupted a voice from behind. "Because he's your self-claimed protector!"

Percy jumped slightly as he felt a hand resting on each of his shoulders. He looked left to find a grinning Rachel and right to face a smiling Annabeth. Each girl took one of his hands.

"And we will rescue you from your protector now", grinned Annabeth with a wink. "Come."

The two girls took the lead and Percy kind of stumbled after them. It was true, Grover really was acting kind of protective of him. That made Percy frown. There really was no need to protect him. Perhaps it was misplaced guilt over things that had happened before Percy and Grover had met? He shook his head. This was neither the time nor the place to think about such things.

"So, show me around and tell me what's good", grinned the male teen at his guides. "What are you girls doing for fun? I mean, you're not in the Gardening Club, obviously."

"I'm in the Arts Club. Nothing for you and your two left hands", chuckled the redhead.

"And Malcolm and me are in the local study group. Not something for you either, eh?"

"No", hummed Percy and wrinkled his nose. "There has to be something that's fun!"

"Well, we'd offer you archery, if you're interested", interrupted Calypso's boyfriend. "I'm Michael."

"And I'm someone who should not be given any kinds of shooting weapons", laughed Percy.

He took a closer look at the table next to the Gardening Club's. Michael, the short ferret-guy, stood behind the table, grinning kind of mischievously at them. Next to him stood three girls, two of them holding hands. One had such intense dark eyes that they made Percy shudder. And even if not for that, her olive-colored skin and her facial features practically screamed that she was Nico's sister. The girl she was holding hands with had startling electric blue eyes and equally blue streaks in her black hair. She looked pretty goth, or punk, he wasn't so sure. She looked gloomy, yeah.

"That's Bianca di Angelo", whispered Annabeth into his ear as she noticed his look.

"And the other girl? She looks pretty... badass", hummed Percy questioningly.

"Thalia Grace. You really should not mess with her. Come on, further down the yellow brick road."

Percy rolled his eyes at Rachel, but obeyed her nonetheless. Archery wasn't his cup of tea anyway. Even though he would have been interested in getting to know Nico's sister better. Not in a stalkerish way. Just to see if she was nice too. Nico was nice, after all. If he wasn't peeping at least.

"I've heard you had an invitation to the Fighting Club from it's leader already?", asked Annabeth.

Percy wanted to decline that, not remembering any such thing. But then a tall brunette girl with a red bandana in her hair shoved herself into his view, grinning broadly.

"Panda baby! So nice to see you. Came to join?", grinned she.

"Clarisse was it, right?", asked Percy, earning a nod from the brunette. "Well, Clarisse, my name is Percy. P-e-r-c-y. I'm not a panda baby and I don't even resemble one. And I'm not into fighting. Not for fun. It's a mean of self-defense. I'd never do it just for the joy of it."

She frowned for a moment at him, Annabeth and Rachel flinching as if they expected a fight to break loose. But then she just ruffled his hair, amusement sparkling in her brown eyes.

"You look pretty panda baby to me, kiddo", grinned Clarisse. "But oh well. That's too bad. You have potential. I'm sure sparing with you would be fun. Bye, panda baby."

Sea-green eyes were rolled at her as Percy huffed annoyed. Steering his two female friends away from the leader of the Martial Arts club, his eyes scanned his surroundings for anything that looked even remotely like fun. Or like a place where he could meet hot guys. Or preferably both. His filter-system didn't take long to find the place crowded with hot guys.

"What's over there?", asked the black-haired boy curiously.

"The sports department", replied both his friends with a synchronized eye-roll.

"Well, let's check it out!", grinned Percy, licking his lips. "It looks... interesting."

/break\

Clarisse chuckled amused while she watched the panda baby, Dare and Chase walking off towards the jocks. She shoved her hands into her pockets, making her way over to the archers.

"He is adorable", grinned Bianca as the brunette reached them. "You and Silena are really contagious. All I can think of is how cute he would look next to my brother..."

"True", agreed Thalia, sitting down on top of their table. "Well, mostly because I really, really, really want Nico to finally get laid. Seriously, I can't express with words how much I want for him to get laid. He like constantly sticks with us whenever his friends are off with their partners."

"Don't be so mean to my baby brother", laughed Bianca and hit her girlfriend playfully. "If I remember correctly, your little brother was like a little puppy before he got together with Reyna."

"Oh goodness, yes", laughed Clarisse at the memory. "So glad to be an only child."

"How about we go and check in with Silena?", suggested Thalia, locking eyes with Zoe. "You going to be okay without us for a few?"

"Sure", shrugged Zoe a bit bored. "You two have done nothing aside from sucking faces anyway."

Bianca blushed and took Thalia's hand to follow Clarisse through the Great Hall. It was so crowded that it as hard for them to make their way over to the opposite end of the hall. Practically everyone was gathered. The new students, staring in awe at all the offered possibilities, the one who already had been at the school and now wanted to look into something different, the ones who already belonged to a club and were now responsible for introducing it, the ones who knew which ones they were going to join anyway and just enjoyed watching the newbies awe at everything.

/break\

"So... these are the bad jocks, right?", whispered Percy confused.

"Yeah, kind of", nodded Rachel with a glare. "Stay away from them. Seriously."

"But they look hot", pouted the boy with a frown.

His eyes lingered on the strong jocks, though one caught his attention specially. A black-haired, glaring Japanese with an eye-patch. He blinked surprised at the unusual accessory. Though then he huffed as he was shoved out of the way roughly. A brunette boy glared at him.

"Don't stare at my boyfriend like that", growled the brunette possessively.

"And that is Alabaster", chuckled Rachel darkly. "Don't mind him. He is kind of a loner. Ethan is the only one he really gets along. So he's kind of protective of him. Especially since Ethan lost an eye during a hockey game last year. It was a wicked game, to say the least."

Alabaster kept glaring at Percy, wrapping his arms demonstratively around Ethan's waist. The Japanese rolled his eye irritated, not interrupting his conversation with the tall blonde. The handsome tall blonde. Sea-green eyes blinked as he took the other boy in. Nice. Aside from the scar.

"Luke. The captain. He got the scar during the same game as Ethan lost his eye", commented Rachel. "He's... uh... Well, Luke is Luke. It's hard to find words for him."

"Why?", asked Percy, now really curious. "What's his deal?"

"You see, three years ago there was a different generation ruling this place", started the redhead while tugging Percy along and away from the hockey team. "Thanatos di Angelo and Hercules Grace were kind of the biggest deals around here. Luke was a first year back then and kind of adored them. So when they graduated he hoped to become kind of their successor. But instead, Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace entered the school. And instantly stepped into their brother's footsteps. You could say Luke hates both Jason and Nico with heated passion."

"How do you know all those things? I mean, that was way before you entered this school!"

"She's the oracle of Olympus High", grinned Annabeth with a shrug. "She knows everything."

Percy laughed amused at that and slung one arm around each of his girls. Now that they turned away from the hockey team to complete their tour, the missed the interested blue eyes staring at Percy's backside. Though the black-haired boy probably wouldn't have noticed it even if he would still have faced Luke. No, his focus was already on the Italian quarterback. A bright, vibrant blush spread over his cheeks at the thought of their last meeting.

"Uh... Hello, Nico", greeted the green-eyed boy shyly.

Nico, who sat on top of the football team's table left next to the hockey players, looked up from his conversation with his half-back. There was a look of surprise in his dark eyes, a light blush coloring his olive skin as he laid eyes on Percy, obviously also remembering their last encounter.

"Hey, Percy", nodded the jock slowly.

The half-back, a bulky, big, dark-skinned guy, frowned curiously at Percy and the green-eyed boy suddenly felt very awkward standing there and staring at the jocks. Behind the half-back stood two practically identical looking brunettes, loudly laughing together with Percy's roommates and a tall blonde. All of them stared at Percy and his friends curiously, as if they were wondering what was going on. The feeling of awkwardness increased ten times.

"Oh! The panda baby!", squealed a blonde girl from the table right next to the football team.

Percy flinched at the nickname and tried to glare at the head-cheerleader. Though that was kind of hard seeing as she had a soft and friendly smile and all. Though then he rolled his sea-green eyes as the brunette next to her – Clarisse, if he remembered correctly – waved at him with a broad grin. The two were talking with... Thalia and Bianca. Percy blinked confused. Had the three older girls stalked him over here? Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of that ridiculous thought. While shaking his head, he caught sight of someone else. A girl, more in the background, with wild brown hair, light blue streaks braided in it. The native American was talking to a mocha-skinned cheerleading colleague. Percy frowned thoughtful for a moment and then turned to look at his highly flustered blonde friend. A smirk formed on his lips.

"So I take it, that over there is the famous Piper, eh?", whispered Percy into Rachel's ear.

"Yep. That's her", grinned the redhead with a nod.

"Well then, spill it, oracle girl", hummed Percy curiously. "What's her deal?"

"Her deal?", chuckled Rachel with a thoughtful look. "Her dad is Tristan McLean. You certainly heard from him already. He's currently on a really important trip for a movie."

"What movie?", asked Percy, he hadn't heard of such a new movie yet.

"_Twilight_", grinned the ginger broadly. "A new movie adaption. Directed by Tim Burton. Taking a darker, more serious and more twisted turn on the book. And a more mature one. Johnny Depp will play Edward Cullen and Helena Bonham Carter will be Bella. And Tristan McLean will be the Jake to this. It will be more for an adult audience instead of the pre-puberty-girls, you know, Bella being a heroine instead of a damsel in depressions."

"That actually sounds like something I would watch", murmured Percy astonished. "And it sounds incredibly inaccurate to the books. Not that I read them!"

"Sure", chuckled Rachel amused. "And anyway, a movie adaption doesn't necessarily have to follow the book's plot. There are adaptions that share nothing with the original aside from the characters' names. Anyway, since her dad is such a busy actor, she joined this boarding school. Got into the cheerleading squad, became part of the royal court of the di Angelos. Stuff like that."

At the mention of his name, Percy's eyes wandered over to Nico again. The jock was too handsome to be true. And the way he now stood in front of his table, talking casually with some of the cheerleaders and some of his fellow teammates told Percy that yes, the jocks and the cheerleaders stuck together. Talking about sticky things... Drew Tanaka was hanging off Nico's arm again. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned to throw a disgusted glare at him. But something Nico said drew her attention back to him and she laughed loudly.

"So... If Piper is a cheerleader and you are crushing on her since forever, why don't you just join the cheerleading squad?", asked Percy casually, eying his blonde friend suspiciously.

Annabeth blushed an impossible red and shook her head violently. "Totally impossible!"

"Yeah, no kidding", agreed Rachel, steering them further along the tables of extracurricular activities. "They are cheerleaders, we are the losers. Octavian didn't join the football team either. That's just... against the natural orders of high school, you know? It would be as if the jocks would suddenly join the study group or discover their love for the arts. Even if there would be cheerleaders that could draw, they wouldn't join the arts. Because that's just... how things work."

Percy spotted their destination. Octavian and Malcolm, sitting at the table with the study group.

"You know what? How about you go to the boys and I'll take another look around? It's been quite much input. I still have to settle for something. And you know, I'm really bad at making decisions. So it may take a while. Catch you guys later!"

The two girls looked at him confused, but then continued their way. Percy smirked mischievously and headed back to where he just came from. Clarisse was now busy talking with a black-haired guy. The two looked pretty close, so Percy assumed this to be her boyfriend. It was a bit of a surprise. He kind of had assumed that she and the head-cheerleader had something going on. Or perhaps he had just been overwhelmed by all the openly gay people. Thalia and Bianca were still holding hands, laughing at something the head-cheerleader had said. It was nice, he guessed. The second last school he had visited – or had it been the one before that? - had been less than accepting. He had been thrown out of that because he had broken some jerk's nose for calling him a fag. So it was at least some kind of relief to see that being gay was nothing that needed hiding at the Olympus High. But Olympus High still needed some improving...

"What do you want?", spat Drew with an irritated glare as Percy reached the tables again.

"I'm new", shrugged Percy, ignoring the look on her face and the way she talked to him. "Just taking a look around to see if there is something worth spending my time."

"Well, maybe you should look elsewhere", grunted Drew irritated.

"Drew, stop it", sighed Nico annoyed. "He can go wherever he want and look at whatever he wants. You know what, that's what I'll do now too. Lou wanted to talk to me anyway."

She stared after him as if he had just betrayed her in the worst way possible. He winked at Percy as he passed the green-eyed teen. Against the natural order? Something that really just shouldn't be done? Well, then it was good that he was Percy Blofis. He always did what he shouldn't do. Walking up to the table, he took the sign-up form and the pen next to it.

"What do you think you're doing?", growled Drew dangerously.

She snapped her fingers and within a second, she had her two lap-dogs on either side of her. The three cheerleaders had an eery resemblance to the furies. Percy had to suppress a shudder.

"I'm signing in for an extracurricular activity", shrugged Percy casually.

"You can't just-", started the redhead with the freckles shocked.

"Shut up, Nancy", interrupted the mocha-skinned girl next to Piper. "He can sign up for the try outs if he wants. We only have one boy in the squad. Let him try."

The redhead – Nancy, what a stupid name! - huffed, but at least she shut up. Percy grinned and nodded his thanks towards the girl. He was sure not all cheerleaders and jocks were bad. It were probably just a few who gave them all a bad reputation. Once he was finished, he turned around.

"Don't think you'll get Nikki just because you become a cheerleader", hissed Drew behind him. "You will just make a fool out of yourself. Try-out is tomorrow, three o'clock sharp. Don't be late, I want to enjoy the good laugh you'll grand me."

"Sure, sure", chuckled Percy dismissively.

"Oh! Hey, wait a second, Percy!", called someone from the crowd of jocks.

Frowning confused, seeing as Nico had already left and he couldn't picture that anyone else knew his name, or much less would talk to him, he turned slightly. Just to find himself face to face with one of his roommates. The Latino was still busy laughing and taking to the two brunettes, but the Asian teddy bear guy (seriously, if someone deserved the nickname panda baby, then it was him and not Percy!) stood in front of him now, a blonde next to him.

"Before you leave for breakfast, you should go with Jason. Oh, eh, that's Jason, by the way."

"Frank, you're an idiot", chuckled the blonde and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you said you want Blackjack, right? Then you should sign up for the riding club too. Come on."

Right, he had totally forgotten about that. His awesome black horse. A broad grin spread over his lips and he nodded. The blonde jock led him over to a table where a cheerleader was sitting. She was pretty, with chocolate skin and amber eyes.

"I'll take over for you, Hazel", grinned Jason and took her place behind the table. "Frank is already missing you. And Nyssa looks like she could use some help dealing with Piper."

"Okay, thanks", smiled the cheerleader and left into the direction the boys had just come from.

Jason put his feet on the table and looked at Percy pointedly. It took the green-eyed boy a second to understand what the blonde wanted from him. Then he took the form and the pen and wrote his name onto the list. There were only three other names – Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace and Hazel di Angelo. He blinked surprised at that last name. So one of the girls was Nico's sister?

"You got guts", grinned Jason, pulling him out of his musings. "Talking to Drew like that. You get my respect for that. But I'll still laugh really hard if you do make a fool of yourself during try-outs."

"Believe me", smirked Percy confidently. "If I really make a fool of myself, you can laugh all you want. But I'm pretty sure the only reason to laugh will be the expression on Tanaka's face."

Jason huffed at that and watched the other boy how he returned to his friends.

/break\

"Really now, Drew", chided Silena with a disapproving glare. "Don't talk to others like that."

"Yeah. You're not the head cheerleader. Silena is", growled Piper irritated.

"Oh, you're just saying that because he is a friend of your little wise ass", grunted Drew with a condescending smirk. "Besides, once Silena graduates this year, I will take over."

"Once I graduate, yes. But this year, this squad and all your asses still belong to me", growled the head-cheerleader definitely. "So don't test me or my authority."

"What's wrong?", asked Hazel confused, seeing all the pissed-off looks on her friend's faces.

"To sum it up", interrupted Clarisse, one arm thrown over her best friend's shoulder. "The panda baby came, saw and pissed Drew off. He signed in for try-outs."

Hazel blinked surprised. So that was why he had been with Jason as he signed in for the Riding Club. She grinned slightly and took the form curiously. Her jaw dropped.

"Piper! Piper, did you see this?!", yelped the dark-skinned girl in excitement and ran up to Piper and Nyssa, both girls looking at her confused. "You didn't? Then look! Look!"

"Jeez, did someone allow you to drink coffee again?", huffed the native American amused. "Give that to me and show me what got you to act like that. If it's about the pand—about Jackson, I already know that he signed in... Oh... Ohmygosh!"

"Exactly!", grinned Hazel and nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't wet your pants, girls", snorted Nyssa, taking the form from a suddenly very pale Piper.

She took a closer look at the paper. Silena Beauregard, written in the elegant and old-fashioned handwriting of their head-cheerleader, Drew Tanaka, with the typical pink heart next to the name, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase... Woah. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes and then looking again to see if her eyes had played a trick on her. No. The name was still there.

"Silena! You have to take another direction in your plans for Nico's love-life!", called Nyssa amused. "Because your panda baby is going to get skinned alive."

"Oh, Drew is not that bad", chided Silena disapprovingly. "What did I tell you about badmouthing your teammates? Really now!"

"I'm not talking about Drew", snickered Nyssa. "I'm talking about a certain brainiac. Your panda baby just signed Annabeth Chase in for the try-outs."

"Oh", blinked Silena with a frown, though then her expression brightened. "Oh, Piper, that is wonderful! Isn't that wonderful? I knew this year will be great for me! Believe me, I'll get you into your perfect relationship too! Ah, the fates are playing into my hands again!"

"But they are not playing into mine!", hissed Piper back and blushed. "How am I supposed to deal with Annabeth during training? In... in... in a short skirt!"

She groaned and hit her head against the table-top. Tomorrow was going to be a real test...

* * *

_Author's note: Since Drew finally got an official last name, I want to stick with it, so I exchanged every Hanson for a Tanaka. And while at it, I also added Alabaster and Claymore into the plot - because I can't repeat it often enough, I love 'Son of Magic'.  
_

_Oh yes, since I have it in my plans I wondered if you're interested in it too. The rooming arrangement of Olympus High. Here it is:  
_

_Percy & Grover, Frank & Leo  
Annabeth & Rachel, Hazel & Miranda  
Malcolm & Will, Clovis & Butch  
Octavian & Beckendorf, Travis & Connor  
Nico & Jason, Chris & Jake  
Clarisse & Silena, Katie & Calypso  
Drew & Lou, Khione & Nancy  
Zoe & Hylla, Thalia & Bianca  
Reyna & Juniper, Kayla & Lacy  
Ethan & Alabaster, Sherman & Mark  
Luke & Castor, Michael & Lee  
Piper & Nyssa, Kinzie & Phoebe  
Mitchell & Austin, Christoper & Harley  
Shane & Dakota, Pollux  
_


	7. Lesson: Ruling a Group

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Percy Blofis, Annabeth Chase

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

7. Lesson: Ruling a Group

"I can not believe you did this to me! I can't believe we're friends!"

"We have been for years now", grinned Percy. "And you love me too much to hate me."

"Shut up, Blofis. I will never talk to you again. Now get lost."

"It would be wise to leave her alone now, Perce", chuckled Grover amused. "You're glad your head is still set on your shoulder. She's furious at the moment. Let her cool down."

Percy frowned at the closed door and turned to walk with his best friend. "But... Will she come?"

"Come to what?", asked the brunette confused.

"To the try-outs in... oh, two hours", replied the black-haired boy and rolled his eyes.

"Well", hummed Grover thoughtful. "You enrolled her. And she never backs out of something. She hates being called a coward. And she's stubborn. So yeah, she will come."

"Good", grinned Percy wickedly.

"She will come. But she will kill you", noted the brunette with one raised eyebrow.

"I'll worry about that once I'll have to face it", smirked Percy with a wink.

"What are you up to, really?", asked Grover with a suspicious frown. "I mean, as far as I know, Rachel and Annabeth did tell you about how things work around here, right?"

"They did", nodded the green-eyed boy affirmative. "And I do not approve."

"You do not approve?", snorted Grover as they turned the corner to the dining hall.

"Nope", grinned Percy broadly. "I mean, I love you guys, but even you just... stand there and accept that that's the way it is? Really? Don't expect me to just stand there and accept it."

"It's the way this school has always been", shrugged Grover. "Way before any of us entered. So why trying to change it? It's not that we have a reason to change it. I mean, we're not interested in the jocks. And they're not interested in us. It's not like they're bullying us or anything, we're just... co-existing. Why change that?"

Silence befell them fro a moment as they entered the dining hall. Sea-green eyes rested on the Italian jock, who was just laughing at something that blonde with the scar on the lip had said. Percy licked his lips. Nico was even more handsome when he was laughing. His dark eyes danced.

"Okay, okay, I get your reason", chuckled the brunette and nudged his best friend. "I doubt you'll live through this year. Either Annabeth or Drew are going to kill you this afternoon."

"Well, then accompany me to my last supper", grinned Percy.

/break\

"Oh, shut up, idiot", laughed Nico and hit Jason's upper arm.

"What?", snorted the blonde, sticking his tongue out. "You and Piper so need a bucket for the drool during try-outs. I don't want to slip on your drool."

"Why should I drool?", snorted the Italian and bit into his sandwich.

"Because your little sweetheart is going to show you some moves", smirked Jason, waggling his eyebrows. "There is a reason why the cheerleaders are the most wanted girlfriends."

"Oh? I should go and talk to Reyna about this", chuckled the olive-skinned teen.

Horror passed through sky-blue eyes, making Nico laugh really hard.

"Stop being so happy. I'm having a miserable day", muttered Piper opposite them.

Her head laid on the table top, Nyssa next to her ruffled her hair while Leo on her other side snickered and took a bite from his hamburger. She groaned again.

"Don't be like that, Piper", advised Nico with one raised eyebrow. "I for my part am going to totally enjoy today's show. And so should you. You know the only reason why she will show up at the try-outs is that she's one hell of a stubborn girl. But she'll never sign in. So enjoy what you get."

"You're probably right", muttered the native American with a frown, lifting her head.

"Of course I am", scoffed the Italian and rolled his eyes. "Now eat up, we have to get some training to get done before cheerleading try-out starts. Because I don't want to miss a bit."

"You mean like... early training?", groaned Leo. "Just so you can watch my roommate? Can't you just drop by at our place and drool there in silence instead of torturing us...?"

"Shut up, or you can just start with your rounds", snorted Nico amused.

"Yes, sir", grunted the Latino and pouted.

Angry brown eyes observed their exchange. Drew turned around again to face her two friends. Nancy and Khione opposite of her exchanged a worried glance.

"Are you alright, Drewsie?", asked Nancy concerned.

"You don't let that tramp get to you, right?", murmured Khione.

Their leader's dark eyes scanned the room and settled on the hockey-team. Ethan Nakamura, with his boyfriend Alabaster and his best friend Luke. Luke Castellan. The always frustrated arch nemesis of Nico. Until now she had despised him, just because he was against her Nico. But seeing as the tramp was slowly pushing himself between her and her Nico, she may need his assistance.

"Girls, excuse me. I have... things to scheme", smirked the Asian and stood.

Swaying her hips in the most erotic way possible, she walked over to the hockey team's table, drawing many eyes to her curved body. Oh yes, she knew she was beautiful.

"Castellan. We need to talk", hummed the cheerleader, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't think so", snorted the blonde hockey player, sipping his coke.

"Get lost, bitch", growled Alabaster with a dark glare. "We really don't need your vibes."

Drew glared at him darkly and turned to Luke, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "I know how you'll be able to annoy Nico. How you can take something away that means very much to him."

Luke frowned for a moment, thoughtful of what to do. But the wicked glint in those dark eyes was very convincing. He slowly stood to follow the cheerleader, earning himself odd stares from Ethan and Alabaster. Though anything that may give him the chance to show di Angelo just what exactly he was thinking of the boy was worth it. Following the cheerleader out of the dining hall, the two of them ended up just outside the castle, where Drew leisurely leaned against the wall.

"Well, what is it, Tanaka?", grunted Luke suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest, standing opposite the cheerleader. "You like worship di Angelo. Why should you help me?"

"Because there is... something in my way", growled the Asian dangerously. "And I need to get rid of it. Though I need your help to do so."

"What are you talking about?", asked the hockey player with a frown.

"There is this... boy", spat Drew, making a disgusting face. "And I don't like the way he looks at my man. And I also don't like the way Nico looks at this little skank. You want your revenge on Nico, take away what he currently wants the most. It would be to the benefits of us both. I get Nico's undivided attention back, you get to take something from Nico and you also get a play-thing."

"What makes you assume I would want that... skank, as you put it", grunted Luke with one raised eyebrow. "Or that I would be able to take the guy away from di Angelo to begin with."

"Well, he is currently having something with Simmons. Tall blonde, fits the type", shrugged Drew slightly bored. "You should be able to wrap him around your finger. And if you don't believe me, just come to the try-outs this afternoon and take a look at the boy."

"Taking a look won't hurt", smirked Luke and nodded.

/break\

On contrary to her initial fears, there was now a certain giddiness settling in the back of her mind. She played with the rim of her golden-purple cheerleading skirt as she sat in a row with her colleagues, Nyssa and Hazel on either side of her. Next to Nyssa sat Silena, in the middle of the table. Drew and her two friends on Silena's other side.

"Okay... Who is next?", hummed Silena thoughtful, looking down at the list.

"Next up are Annabeth Chase and Percy Blofis", announced Nyssa curiously.

Piper sighed and turned some to look at the bleachers, where the whole football team was sitting. And the whole hockey team. The native American frowned darkly. Drew was brewing something. And it didn't smell very good. Biting her lips, she locked eyes with Jason. Her best friend frowned irritated, tilting his head in Luke's direction. Piper knew they didn't get along very well. Why should the hockey team be there? Why, if not for Drew's invitation?

"Oh, I will take care of those next ones", smirked Drew and stood.

Anticipation was thick in the air. What would the new kid do now? And what about Annabeth? Everyone knew the young genius. And no one could imagine her in a skirt, jumping around.

Drew walked with her head held high, swaying her hips to make her skirt flip up with every step. She soon reached the dressing room, where all new students waited for their chance to try-out. With folded purple-golden uniforms in her arms, she walked up to Percy and Annabeth, the blonde looking more than nervous as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Okay, so here are your clothes. Get changed first", spat Drew with a wicked grin. "And then you can come out and try out. See how good you are. Or make a fool out of yourselves."

"Wait. Where are Percy's clothes?", growled the blonde suspiciously, taking the girl's uniform.

"Why?", snickered the Asian woman, feigning worried shock. "We don't have a uniform for boys. That's not a problem, or is it, Blofis? You can still back out, you know?"

Percy took the uniform from her and locked eyes with the Asian, still standing tall and proud. "Not a problem at all, Drew. But thank you for your concern. See you in a bit."

Drew growled, baring her fangs like a rabid dog (looking about as attractive doing so). She turned and left again, leaving a worried Annabeth and a smirking Percy alone with their uniforms.

/break\

"So... How is it going so far?", whispered Clarisse as she walked up to Silena. "Took a little longer for us to finish training. The newbies aren't as good as I'd hoped. How is it?"

"You're just in time", grinned the cheerleading captain. "Next up are Annabeth and Percy."

"Oh! The panda baby, great", smirked Clarisse. "I'll take a seat with the boys then."

She simply collapsed on the bleachers, right behind the cheerleading table. Front row, between Frank and Chris. Her boyfriend groaned slightly and wrapped one arm around her.

"I'm tired", murmured Chris, kissing her on the cheek. "Nico made us work out so hard..."

"Wimp", chuckled Clarisse, pecking his lips. "I love you."

"Stop your PDA", growled Nico, sitting right behind Clarisse, poking her in the head.

"Shut up, di Angelo. And enjoy the show", snickered the brunette girl with a wink.

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned back so he could listen in on the conversation between Charles and Jake on one side of him, while Jason was simply too tired to even lift a hand.

"So, you think you'll get to see something nice today, Nico?", grinned Jake, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut...", started the Italian, though he soon lost his voice.

So seemed everyone else. All eyes were trained on the two teens coming into view and standing in front of the cheerleader's table. Nico's nails dug into his pants as he stared wide-eyed at Percy Blofis. The boy stood there, leisure and proud, smirking wickedly. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless belly top and a really short skirt, showing off his lean stomach and his long, smooth legs. All that sun-kissed skin was quite inspiring for Nico. The sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hi, I'm Percy Blofis and I would like to join the cheerleaders", smiled Percy.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and there are a million places I'd rather be in at the moment...", muttered the blonde next to him blushing brightly and trying to pull her skirt down some.

"Shut up", grinned Percy, nudging her. "You're going to do that with me now, girlfriend."

Nico blinked a few times as dirty images started to invade his mind. That skirt was way too flattering. And those long, long legs... The Italian gulped down the drool gathering in his mouth.

"Well, just... show us what you can do", smiled Silena kindly. "No reason to be afraid or nervous."

She turned the music on to give them something to go by and to make them a bit more comfortable. With all the boys (and Piper) drooling over them, it was probably even harder to get started. The captain leaned back some, observing how the two newbies started to slowly sway their hips.

"Don't forget to breath, Piper", advised Silena in a hushed voice and with a smirk.

"Hard. Very hard", muttered the native American, her face brightly pink.

"That should be my phrase", muttered Nico behind her, loosening his tie.

As the music started to get more animated, so did the two bodies moving with it. A row of hand springs, followed by a pike that would haunt both Nico and Piper in their sleep, a back-flip tumbling and ending in a split on the green, their legs so far apart from each other that it had some of the bystanders watching with gaping mouths.

"You are going to have so much fun", noted Jason with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, he really can spread his legs quite widely. Lucky bastard."

The two friends stood again, Annabeth took a step back to leave room for Percy to perform a row of more complicated stunts, earning them many whistles and standing ovations. Annabeth hit her face behind her pompons while her friend bowed.

"Where did you two learn those? Most of my cheerleaders aren't able to perform those", gaped Silena surprised, standing up from her table. "I'm really impressed. For the first time today."

Drew next to her glared darkly at Percy, locking eyes with the boy. Though the green-eyed boy only smirked and winked, picking his hair up into two pigtails. He swayed his hips in a suggestive way, which caused Drew to tense. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

"You", spat the Asian girl, her fists shaking in anger.

"Panny Blofis, at your service", giggled Percy in a high-pitched voice.

"I knew I've heard the name Blofis before", hummed Silena thoughtful, an amused smile spreading over her lips. "You were the captain of the cheerleading squad that beat us on the last championships. That... was you, wasn't it?"

"It's what got me thrown out of the last school", smirked Percy, letting his hair down again. "I wanted to dance, but they wouldn't let boys join. So I enrolled as a girl. Though it turned out that this wasn't quite appreciated by them either."

"It was a Christian school, after all", snorted Nyssa amused. "And you went as girl. Amazing."

"With you on our team this year, we can only win", smiled Silena delighted and hastily walked around the table to hug both Percy and Annabeth close. "Oh, this is fantastic!"

"You can't just accept them in like that!", objected Drew irritated. "We have to decide together. Once this try-out-disaster is over."

"Drew, darling", smiled Silena, turning some, one arm around Annabeth's waist, the other around Percy's. "I'm still the captain. And I want those two. So they are in. Come and sit down with us."

She grabbed their hands and tugged them along to the bleachers. Giving her boyfriend a stare, she got him to get up and run to fetch two more chairs. The two newbies had to sit with the rest of the team, after all. She wouldn't want them to feel left out or anything. Not long after and Charles brought two more folding chairs for the new members of the cheerleading squat.

"Congrats, panda baby. Wouldn't have thought you could move like that", grinned Clarisse.

"Thank you. But I do have a name", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I just joined the cheerleading squat", muttered Annabeth embarrassed. "Rach is never going to stop teasing me about this..."

"Oh shush it, girl", grinned Percy, nudging her. "This is going to be my year. And I decided that it will be awesome as long as it'll last."

"A year does last... a year, normally", noted Frank with one raised eyebrow.

"Not my years", shrugged the green-eyed boy, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"This school will be different, Percy", grunted Annabeth with a glare. "And if it takes me and Mal to tie you to the table, you will study and improve your grades and _behave_."

"See, that's where the problem lays. I make a habit of never behaving. That's too boring."

The way he said it with a wink made even more blood rush to Nico's neither regions. He turned a bit to lock eyes with a very desperate looking Piper, fanning her face. Oh, he knew exactly what she was going through at the moment. The way that skirt had flipped up... And those legs...

/break\

Luke frowned curiously. The boy was impressive. Not everyone could make that outfit work. Especially not if they were male. But those long legs practically screamed to be shown off. It was easy to imagine them wrapped around his waist as he did quite different forms of exercise with the boy. Oh, the way that body could move was more than just suggestive. It left little to imagination. And Luke truly liked what he saw. The boy – Percy was it, wasn't it – was intriguing. Not just his body and how it moved, no, he also liked the sass. Not many dared to challenge Drew Tanaka. And no one dared to provoke her like that.

Once the performance was over, he spend the rest of try-outs watching Percy. The way he sat cross-legged on the chair, the way he tugged his hair behind his ear when he laughed. The way those sea-green eyes lit up. Those enchanting eyes. He had never seen such eyes before.

But his most interesting observation was the way Nico was observing Percy. The Italian had kept shifting in his posture during the performance, an indication that Nico may have a certain problem. So physical attraction seemed to be there. Taking Percy would be Luke's final victory. Nico had taken away what Luke had desired most. It was only fair if Luke took what Nico wanted.

Try-outs came to an end. Now it was time for the introductions.

"You did great. Both of you", acknowledged Nico, smiling at Percy as Luke neared them.

A faint pink dust laid over the smaller boy's cheeks, making Luke frown. Most others were already on their way to leave, only Nico, Percy, Annabeth and a few others remained. Jason poked Nico as he noticed Luke's approach. The Italian turned, glaring at the blonde with the scar.

"Castellan", growled Nico and stood. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, di Angelo", grunted Luke with a wicked grin, turning to the still sitting boy in the skirt. "Welcome to Olympus High. You really left a lasting first impression on most here. You were captivating, Percy. Very captivating."

"Eh... Thanks...", mumbled Percy, his faint blush darkening.

"I'm Luke", smiled the blonde charmingly, resting one hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you want a tour through campus or need help with anything, feel free to ask. I'll make sure to find the time for you, whatever it may be."

"Thanks", grinned the green-eyed boy back. "But... uh... for now I'd rather prefer to go back to my dorm and get showered and changed. But I'll make sure to come back to you."

"Do that", smirked Luke with a wink and left again, not overdoing his stay.

"Oh, Percy, stop it", whispered Annabeth once the blonde was out of reach. "You can't keep collecting hot guys to drool after you. Really now."

Percy elbowed her, glaring slightly and blushing brightly. "Anyway, see you later, Nico."

The two new cheerleaders linked fingers and turned to walk towards the school again, giggling and whispering, most likely about the try-outs, leaving Nico to stare after them. Or, more precisely, to stare at that perfectly heart-shaped ass, the flipping skirt revealing it as if trying to temp Nico into running after them and squeezing it. Licking his lips, he leaned back in his seat, his mind drifting off to very, very dirty places, involving Percy, the skirt, splits and no underwear. Though he got pulled out of his daydreams as something hard and heavy hit his lap.

"Please shoot me, Nico", groaned the cheerleader burying her head in his pants.

"Why?", chuckled the Italian amused, looking down at Piper.

The girl turned to glare up at him with her shimmering ice-blue eyes. "Haven't you seen how hot Annabeth was? ...Never mind. Your eyes were so glued to Percy, I doubt you would have noticed if a giant in a ballet-dress with snake feet would have danced through the scene."

"Don't be ridiculous", snorted Nico amused. "But seriously now, you should be happy. I mean, the girl you have been hopelessly in love with for over a year now just joined the cheerleaders. Which means she is not as prejudiced as you had feared until now. And you get to see her in that hot outfit. I did notice that she was looking good in it, by the way. I'm not that dick-steered."

Piper turned to lay on her back, grinning up at her friend, showing a tiny space between her fingers. "You were this short of ripping Castellan's head off when he dared to touch Percy. You are so not dick-steered, eh? You even growled. I think that's why Percy left in such a haste."

"Man, she's right. You're hopelessly in love", grinned Leo in agreement from the seat behind Nico.

The Latino laid all stretched out, his head resting on Nyssa's lap. The mocha-skinned girl grinned broadly as she talked with Hazel two rows below, sitting on Frank's lap.

"I can't wait to get to know my future brother-in-law better", chuckled Hazel amused.

"Oh, shut it. All of you", grunted Nico and frowned, trying to cover up his blush. "It's only natural to get nervous if Castellan suddenly decides he takes an interest in someone I care about."

"So you admit you care for him", smirked Nyssa and winked at him.

"Of course I care for him", snorted the Italian, rolling his eyes. "He's cute and kind. It's hard not to care for him. Which makes me all the more concerned. As if Drew's unreasonable hatred towards him wasn't dangerous enough, Luke's intentions certainly aren't pure either."

"Because you only had pure thoughts when Percy did the splits", laughed Frank ridiculed.

Nico's blush darkened and he turned to glare at his friend. "Where is Jason?"

"Smooth way of changing topics, di Angelo", snorted Leo amused. "Jay left to snog with Rey."

"What can I say?", shrugged Nico irritated. "I'm tired of talking to you about Percy. It's seriously annoying how much you guys seem to enjoy it. I'm only waiting for you to start making popcorn while watching me like some kind of soap opera."

"Not some kind. You are a soap opera", grinned Piper. "It's entertaining. You can't deny that. I mean, you've never been that interested in someone before."

"Yeah, no kidding, dude", agreed Leo. "You've always been like seeing something you like, taking it, moving on. But the way you circle Percy like some kind of predator zooming in on his prey does suggest that you want more from him than taking and moving on, eh?"

Nico frowned. It was true, he never had a serious relationship before. Being the star quarterback of the best team of the state had brought him enough bedroom encounters of the short-living kind. Though none of them had been interesting in character. Or truly special. Looking at Percy, though... The boy was witty, self-confident – the way he had worked that skirt was prove enough for that – and damn it all, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Such amazingly long legs and that ass, gods that ass. And the beautiful eyes, the soft hair, the rosy lips, the... Yeah, okay, so maybe he truly was hopelessly in love with Percy. But he totally blamed the boy for that. Percy was just too irresistible. He was so cute and seemingly innocent that one thing was more than clear to Nico: He needed to keep Percy safe from both Drew and Luke. And he had to get him away from Simmons. Just great.

* * *

_Author's note: This is it! The reason I had to write the story - because the image of sexy!cheerleading!Percy making the boys drool wouldn't leave my mind. *grins sheepishly* I'm sorry for the performance, but really, dancing of any kind loses it's appeal if it's written. It's something that has to be watched. So go and watch some hot cheerleading and imagine Percy in it. ;P  
Sorry for the lack of Nicercy-interaction, but I wanted to push the Drew-plot some more! Next chapter will have more Nicercy. Aaand more Lukercy. And, obviously, also a very angry Octavian disapproving of this. *smirks* So... three jealous seme fighting.*giggles*_


	8. Lesson: Rivaling Groups

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

8. Lesson: Rivaling Groups

Percy grinned lazily, stretching some on the blanket. The days was sunny and lazy, at least so far. Drama classes with Mister Dionysus were more for fun than anything and math had been very nice for his nap. So now it was noon, time for lunch and trading stories. Malcolm and Rachel had been more than curious to hear every little detail about the try-outs. The only one looking less than pleased by this was Octavian. He kept eying Percy in that odd way that made the green-eyed boy shiver. And not the nice shivers. No, the blonde had quite the angry glare going on.

"What's your problem, Tavy?", murmured the black-haired boy into the blonde's chest.

"I don't answer stupid questions, Percy", grunted the taller boy, shifting some.

He tried to smooth Percy's skirt down some more with his hands. Partly so others won't get to peek beneath it and mainly so he could caress the nicely formed ass of the younger boy. Though then the green-eyed teen sat up to glare down at him, bringing too much distance between Octavian's hands and Percy's ass. Way too much distance.

"You calling me stupid?", growled the black-haired boy.

"I... What?", blinked the blonde surprised. "No."

"Well, it sounded that way", pouted the younger boy, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, first you're being all grumpy, then you're calling me stupid. I think I've had enough of that for now. Annie? How about we go a little earlier to our very first cheerleader meeting?"

The blonde girl, engaged in a heated discussion with Rachel, looked up to blink a few times. Though looking from the Brit over to the pissed American made her decision quite easy. Nodding hastily, she stood to follow Percy over to the fields to wait there for their first training. Their friends looked after them for a moment before turning to glare at Octavian.

"What are you looking at me like that for?", huffed the Brit annoyed.

"Because Annabeth and Percy had been all giddy about this and all you did was glare", grunted Rachel, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "And then you insulted Percy. You know he always takes it quite personal to be called dumb or stupid."

"It's not my fault that he is looking too tempting in that outfit", growled Octavian with a dark glare. "It's like everybody keeps staring at his ass and I do not tolerate that."

"So... You're jealous?", grunted Malcolm and raised one eyebrow. "I thought you're not interested in having a serious relationship? Then how come you're jealous?"

The Brit gritted his teeth and stood. "I have homework to do. See you later."

/break\

Jason was grinning broadly as he kept doing his lapses. One reason for that was his nearly dead best friend, who kept running next to him, though looked like he was going to collapse any second now. Another reason was that his very beautiful girlfriend was training on the football field today, which meant whenever he finished one round, he got to see her. And damn, she was hot when she was all concentrated and fighting against Clarisse. The fighting club often trained outside when the weather allowed it. Mostly since Clarisse and Silena were best friends and the two captains loved to gossip (not that Clarisse would ever admit that) in between their training sessions.

"Less drooling, more running, Grace", ordered Nico with a very irritated glare.

"How about you turn your head to the right and drool yourself while leaving me alone?"

The Italian frowned for a moment before doing as his blonde friend suggested. Jogging along through the grass field and toward the bleachers were Annabeth and Percy. Though Nico's mind only unregistered the girl on a side-note. What was way more important was the way Percy's skirt flipped up with every step he took and the way his hair waved in the breeze.

"Don't choke on your drool, di Angelo", snickered Jason amused.

Dark eyes were rolled at him. "Okay, take five minutes to reanimate Valdez and Zhang."

Groans of relief could be heard as the captain of the football team rolled his eyes again and made his way over to the bleachers, where some of the cheerleading squad was already sitting. When he had gotten to training, he had to watch Percy being all cuddly with Simmons, who had his hands where they really did not belong. And yesterday, Castellan had kept flirting with Percy too. It was time to remind Percy who exactly was the best catch for him.

/break\

"Hello, guys", greeted Percy as they reached the bleachers.

Only four cheerleaders were already there when they arrived. The blonde leader, Silena if Percy recalled that correctly, the native American Annabeth was fancying, the mocha-skinned tomboy and the golden-eyed girl with the chocolate skin. It reminded Percy how much he hated being the new kid. Everyone knew each other already, had a history, had inside jokes about teachers and knew all those little secret places on the school yard. But at least, this time he already knew someone. Grabbing Annabeth's hand out of reflex, he linked their fingers.

"Pand—Percy! And Annabeth", smiled Silena, clapping once in excitement before sitting up some. "Let me introduce everyone, okay? These are Piper McLean, Nyssa Black and Hazel di Angelo."

Percy waved, for the first time this week feeling a bit shy. He had committed to this group, after all. He would be spending much time with those people and it was kind of important for Percy that they'd like him... It was all he had ever wanted. Being accepted, being liked. When he had been a little child, no one had wanted to do something with him. He had been that slightly awkward loner, the one that rather spend all day in an aquarium than with other people. He liked to think that he wasn't good with people. And he had kept believing that until he had first met Grover. The brunette was the first to not treat him like a freak, he was not bothered by going with Percy to the aquarium or a lake to spend time with him. And then Grover had introduced him to Annabeth and Malcolm at first. It had been odd for Percy, at first he had mainly been jealous because his only friend had other friends and he had feared they would snatch Grover away from him. Which was a ridiculous thing to fear. Especially after meeting the two clever kids. Grover had told him that he had gotten extra tuition from Malcolm the year before Percy and Grover had met. Somehow the green-eyed boy really had managed to befriend the two blondes, even though he wouldn't have thought that possible. And then, when Percy and Grover had gotten kicked out of school, they went to different schools. The brunette went to the school where Malcolm and Annabeth were already enrolled, because Grover's uncle was the headmaster there (he had also been the one to recommend Malcolm as a tutor). Grover and Percy still stayed in contact over the school year, even Malcolm and Annabeth often contacted the green-eyed boy, which had made him feel so very good. Because he had for a long time feared that Annabeth and Malcolm were only friends with him because of Grover, but they seemed to genuinely like him. Though when the three had started to plan a summer vacation with their new friends from school, he had been more than surprised to also be invited.

That was when he had first met Juniper's best friend Katie (he had met Juniper herself quite a few times already, she was his best friend's girlfriend after all) and Rachel and Octavian. Percy blushed slightly upon remembering the last one. Over the last two years he had learned to accept the fact that some people truly seemed interested in befriending him, but Octavian had been the very first person to show interest in him. In a very, very different way.

"Percy? Percy, you're spacing out again. You and your ADHD", chuckled Annabeth's voice near his ear. "Come on, let's sit down for now. Silena said the training doesn't start for another quarter."

Percy nodded slowly and took a seat together with the blonde. His eyes turned wide upon seeing who was sitting right in front of him. Nico di Angelo, having one arm wrapped around the golden-eyed girl. Oh, right. Hazel di Angelo. That must have been his sister.

"Hello, Nico", smiled Percy softly.

"Hey, Percy", nodded the Italian, turning some to look at the other boy.

"You two already met, mh?", asked Hazel curiously.

"Well... uh...", stuttered the green-eyed boy and blushed furiously.

"That looks like it's going to be an interesting story", noted Nyssa with one raised eyebrow.

"After Drew had been so mean to him in the dining hall, I went to his room to apologize", replied Nico and rolled his eyes, though causing Percy's eyes to widen even more and blush the most furious red possible. "But I forgot to know and caught Percy naked, in the act of getting changed. It was kind of embarrassing. That's it."

Relief filled Percy at Nico's little lie. He turned soft eyes to the Italian and nodded grateful. Nico grinned at him, returning the nod. Then the olive-skinned boy leaned in, resting one hand on Percy's knee for support (even Percy knew that it wasn't, but he really didn't mind the skin-contact).

"Yes?", asked Percy in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"This outfit looks really good on you", smiled the Italian. "It... compliments your best traits."

"And which traits would that be?", wanted the green-eyed boy to know.

Percy scooted forward some, causing Nico's hand to slit up too. The green-eyed boy shuddered a little as the Italian started to draw little circles on the inside of his thigh with his thumb.

"You really need me to tell you?", whispered Nico in a dark, low voice.

"I'd just like to know what interests you the most", smirked Percy with a wink.

"Everything", replied the Italian, his eyes darkening some more as he leaned even closer, until his lips were nearly touching the skin of Percy's ear. "But the outfit shows off your lean stomach, where I would love to lick some whipped cream off, your very amazingly long legs, which would look extremely good wrapped around my waist, and you ass... Though telling you all the things I would like to do with that would take way too long. I should get back to training."

Wide sea-green eyes stared after the team-captain as we walked back to his own team, waking them from their nearly comatose state to get back to work. Percy gulped hard and blushed even harder.

"Percy? Perce, are you alright?", asked Annabeth next to him worried. "What did he say?"

"Look at his face. I for my part have a pretty good idea what Nico said", chuckled Piper.

"Does he always walk around, saying... saying... saying _things_?!", yelped Percy embarrassed.

"I apologize for my brother", smiled Hazel strained. "He's not... good at such things."

"You don't say?", snorted the male cheerleader, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What Hazel tries to say is that Nico never had something serious before", grunted Nyssa next to the youngest di Angelo. "So he's not good at leaving more than a 'let's go behind the bleachers so I can fuck your brains out'-impression. Give him a bit time, perhaps he'll be more gentleman then."

"So... What you're saying is that he's a playboy?", blinked Percy a bit displeased.

There was about a minute of silence between the cheerleaders before Annabeth snorted. "That's what we've been trying to well you since you got here, Percy. You know I'd rather see you with Tavy than with di Angelo. I don't want you to become another nick on his bedpost."

"My brother isn't like that!", defended Hazel with angry eyes. "And Simmons is quite the playboy himself! I've seen him charm everyone he wanted into bed with his Britishness too!"

"How about both of you calm down?", smiled Piper amused. "And we let Percy decide for himself who he wants to be with. Let's just agree that he doesn't get together with Castellan."

"Agreed", chorused Hazel and Annabeth and nodded hastily.

"Why?", blinked the green-eyed boy a bit stunned.

"That is simple", replied the head cheerleader, leaning in to create a secretive atmosphere. "Because he is bad news. You've seen his scar? And that his co-captain only got one eye?"

"That happened during a game", nodded Percy slowly. "That's what Rach had said."

"Oh yes, it did happen during a game", nodded the beautiful girl. "Though the reason why it happened was less the game than more the fact that Luke had been dating his co-captain back then. And had slept with the captain of the other team. So when Ethan, the co-captain, had found out, he was furious and lacking concentration. The couple had fought. During the game. Which had led to so much disrupt that in the end, half the players had been hospitalized."

"It had taken Alabaster, Ethan's best friend, months to mend his broken heart", sighed Hazel sadly.

"Well... Everyone makes a mistake once in a while", mumbled Percy thoughtful. "I don't know Luke, so I won't judge him on what he had done wrong. There are certainly also plenty of things he did good. I don't like taking other people's opinions. I like to see for myself."

"You should not have said a thing, B—Silena", sighed Annabeth and shook her head. "Telling Percy that something is off-limits is like wrapping it in glittery paper, tying a ribbon around it and laying it under the Christmas tree... It only makes him want it more."

"That's quite unhealthy, Percy", noted Hazel worried.

"Naw, it's more fun that way", grinned Percy and shrugged.

"Though you really should stay away from Castellan", warned Piper him. "We're the cheerleaders. We kind of go hand in hand with the football team and since there is this... feud between the footballers and the hockey players, we side with the football team. With our friends."

"With _your_ friends", corrected Annabeth with one raised eyebrow. "I don't want to have anything to do with this childish war between the jocks. If they have to have their own civil war, it's their thing and certainly not mine. I'm Switzerland."

"You know, you do look quite German, with that whole tall, blonde you have going on there", grinned Nyssa amused. "I'm sure you'd look good in a dirndl."

"Switzerland is not part of Germany", snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. "And gray eyes aren't very German, they're more Russian."

"You really are a knows-it-all", chuckled Nyssa amused.

The blonde stiffened slightly and glared, biting her tongue. Piper glared at her friend, elbowing her.

"Nyssa didn't mean it like that", said the native American. "She meant that she normally always sleeps during Geography lessons. She wouldn't be able to point out where Europe is to begin with."

"Oh, shut it!", yelped Nyssa, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Besides, you always sleep during our music lessons, so you have no right to judge me!"

"Oh, please", snorted Piper defensively. "Everybody sleeps during music lessons! Even Mister Hypnos himself."

"Have you seen Mister Hypnos? He always sleeps!", countered Nyssa, rolling her eyes.

"Not true", interrupted Annabeth with a serious face. "He's wide awake during lunch."

She cracked a smile as the other cheerleaders started laughing. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They weren't really bad to hang out with actually.

"While you keep talking about teachers I haven't met yet, I go and... check something out", grinned Percy, patting Annabeth's back. "Be right back."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Just because they weren't bad to hang out with didn't mean she could stay alone with them! She was feeling naked enough in that outfit, but being kind of alone with Piper?! But her friend was already far off. That boy could run. She sighed.

"So... Annabeth...", started Piper awkwardly, a bit pink around the nose, rubbing her ribs where Nyssa had just elbowed her. "Uh... Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Bonding time with Percy", snorted the blonde and shook her head. "When Grover first introduced us, he wanted us to bond. So that useless tree-kisser enrolled us in a cheerleading dance class."

"But you're good", noted Silena. "You should be glad he did that. It would have been a waste of talent for you to only hide behind your books. You're pretty, you should tease others with that."

"What a motto is that?", grunted Annabeth with one raised eyebrow.

"You only say that because you've never done it before", grinned the captain mischievously. "Believe me one thing, girl. Teasing is the most entertaining and amusing thing on this planet."

Annabeth turned only the slightest bit so she could see Piper out of the corner of her eyes. The way the native American was blushing and averting her eyes... No. That was ridiculous. This whole cheerleading already went straight to Annabeth's head. There was no way Piper would have been turned on by her dancing. Not someone who could bend her own body in such ways... Oh, how long had it taken Annabeth to get those images out of her dreams after the last championships?

/break\

Nico was just in the middle of telling his team that they would train until midnight today if they wouldn't get their act together soon when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Frowning a bit, he turned to see who wanted something. He was only slightly surprised when he saw Percy.

"Hey", nodded the Italian slowly. "You... want something?"

"Just wanted to tell you something", grinned the green-eyed boy and leaned in, brushing Nico's ear with his lips just the slightest bit. "I have some toys way bigger than what you saw. And you are not going to see what I can do with those toys. Oh, and by the way, you don't need whipped cream to lick it from my skin, because I taste sweet enough as it is. Like strawberries, I've been told."

Nico's eyes were short of popping out of their socket, his mouth dry as the desert. Percy next to him chuckled amused and left with slow steps, winking at him for a last time.

"Two can play that game, di Angelo", smirked the green-eyed boy.

He gave his hips an extra sway, just to tease Nico some more. The Italian blinked stunned.

/break\

Percy grinned broadly as he walked away from Nico again. If the handsome Italian really thought he could wrap Percy around his finger with some dirty words. He wouldn't become another trophy for a playboy. If Nico truly wanted him, he'd have to fight for it and do a bit more.

"Percy! Percy, wait up!", called someone.

Percy, half-way between the football team and the cheerleaders (where he could see Rachel, Malcolm and Octavian sitting, though with quite some distance to them), turned around again, thinking that Nico wanted to add something. Though it was Luke Castellan, running up to him from the farthest end of the football field. It was good the field was that big, Percy had already spotted four different clubs training here this noon.

"Uh, yes, Luke?", asked Percy politely.

"You remembered my name", grinned the handsome blonde as he stopped next to him.

"Of course", smiled the younger teen. "So... You want something?"

Luke smiled at him in a charming way, resting one hand on Percy's upper arm. "You're cute."

"It seems that way", chuckled the green-eyed boy amused. "Everybody seems so keen on telling me that, at least. Not so sure though."

"You _are_ cute", nodded Luke amused. "I want to go on a date with you."

Percy blinked, too stunned to talk. Octavian was very much into the whole touching and making out stuff, though not ready to commit or get serious. And Nico seemed quite unsure how to deal with the fact that he wanted Percy. But Luke just... asked him out of a date?

"A date?", blinked Percy dumbfounded. "With me?"

"No, with the tooth fairy", chuckled Luke and rolled his eyes. "Of course with you, cutey."

Percy bit his lower lip and blushed once more, unsure how to react. He had never been on a proper date before. And he didn't even know Luke.

"Percy. Beauregard wants you go get back so they can start training."

Percy blinked again, turning to the voice of his blonde somewhat lover. Octavian jogged over to them from the bleachers, glaring at Luke dangerously. He practically oozed jealousy.

"Percy! I wanted to ask you something!", called Nico's voice, coming closer from the other side.

Sea-green eyes took a look around at the three handsome guys circling him. Luke's grip on his upper arm tightened only the slightest bit. Not that it hurt, just as if the blonde didn't want him to run off to one of the other two boys. Nico too glared at the hockey jock.

"Castellan, how about you let go of him and return to your team? I wanted to talk to Percy."

"How about both of you get back to your teams and let Percy return to his own training?"

"How about you two get lost since I've just been talking to Percy?"

The three teens were eying each other critically, with hateful eyes. Percy could practically hear the High Noon music playing in the background, as well as the gritting of teeth.

"How about the three of you just drop your pants and measure them?", chuckled Percy amused before turning back toward the cheerleading squad. "I really should get back to training though. Talk to you later, Nico? And Octavian, I'll be seeing you after training. I'll give you an answer later, Luke. Now be good and don't rip each other's heads off, yes, boys?"

The black-haired boy shook his head in amusement while running back to the girls, making sure to make his skirt flip and his hips sway, effectively drawing three pairs of eyes to him.

"Stay away from him, he's mine", growled Octavian darkly. "I've had him first."

"As far as I've heard it", smirked Luke. "You haven't had him. And if you didn't get to tap that ass after two months, I suppose he's fair game."

Nico raised one eyebrow. He hadn't known that piece of information. Though it went right down to his groin. The thought that Simmons had already gotten to enjoy that ass had bothered him immensely. Though he wasn't quite sure why. It had never bothered him before whoever had done whatever with his conquests. But something about Percy Blofis was different.

"For once I have to agree with you, Castellan", grunted Nico with a self-confident smirk. "And I am pretty sure to win this game. The prize is certainly worth the fight."

"Over my dead body, di Angelo", snorted Luke and shook his head.

"Don't tempt me."

/break\

"Three guys? Seriously?", snorted Piper ridiculed, staring over at where Octavian, Nico and Luke stood, all with their arms crossed over their chests and dark glares, staring at Percy's ass.

"Percy's charm is hard to deny", grinned Annabeth next to her amused. "And part of his charm is that he is not even really aware of it. I mean, seriously, he certainly thinks it's cute how they behave, but I'd bet with you that he doesn't even realize just how serious those three are."

"That's ridiculous", snorted the native American, doubling over in laughter, holding onto Annabeth. "I mean, how blind does a guy have to be to not see that? They're all in full-blown predator-mode!"

Annabeth giggled, holding her stomach. "That's the great mystery of Percy Blofis. The boy is downright thick when it comes to such things. He's cute and lovable and all, but he absolutely doesn't realize when someone likes him. When we first became friends, I practically had to spell it out for him. No idea why he can't believe that people like him."

The two girls slowly calmed down again, both still chuckling a bit as they straightened again, only then noticing just how close they really were. There was a moment when they nearly got lost in each other's eyes, just to be interrupted by Drew, who announced the beginning of the training...


	9. Lesson: Torn Between Two Groups

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

9. Lesson: Torn Between Two Groups

Percy grinned broadly, fidgeting with a flower, sniffing it a couple of times. Grover on the bed opposite of his grunted amused and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay. Details", ordered the brunette amused. "Spill it. How was your date with Castellan."

"It wasn't a real date!", objected the black-haired boy and blushed brightly. "I just ran into him after training and we drank a coffee together in that cute café at the borders of the forest."

"He asked you on a date and the two of you happened to be all alone at a table, consuming something he paid for. Sounds like a date to me", grunted the brunette with one raised eyebrow. "And you know that Octavian is really jealous, right?"

"I don't care if he's jealous", pouted Percy and crossed his arms over his chest. "He said he doesn't want a relationship. And he had never asked me on a date. But Luke did. So I very well can spend time with him, can't I?"

"Jackson! Move your sorry ass out here!", called a very angry voice from the living room.

Both boys jumped slightly and exchanged a worried look, though Percy could only shrug with a kicked-puppy-look on his face. Grover grunted, exiting the room first to shield his best friend from possible harm. He came face to face with a very pissed-off Rachel.

"Yeah, Rach?", asked the brunette softly, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't give me that. Where is that useless cheerleader?", growled the redhead.

"What's up?", asked Percy as casually as possible, hiding behind Grover.

"Well, I just had a very interesting conversation with Chase", grunted Rachel, pointing at the blonde, who sat on the couch like the puppy that got kicked once too often. "Who told me that the two of you plan on going to a party tonight! A party with the cheerleaders!"

Annabeth lifted her gaze to look at Percy apologetically. On either side of her sat one of their male blonde friends, both trying to stay as far away from the agitated redhead as possible.

"Uh... Silena said it's a tradition that all cheerleaders meet for a little get together the first Friday of the school year...?", mumbled Percy, unsure what to say. "I mean, I'm still new at the school and meeting new people sure sounds like a... good plan?"

"You", growled Rachel, poking his chest (Grover had fled as the rage in her eyes grew darker). "Promised me to go to the cinema with me! You promised we would watch the new Tim Burton movie together! Today!"

"Well... Can't we... watch it some other time...?", asked Percy, turning his best pleading eyes on her.

"No!", pouted the redhead, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tomorrow is family day, which means the parents are checking in to see how this school year is going to be, which means no time. And since you joined the riding club too, you're booked for Sunday too. And the movie's playtime ends after this weekend already..."

"Oh...", mumbled Percy with a frown. "I'm really sorry, Rach. I completely forgot... I... You know what, I don't have to go to that party anyway, I'll go with you, as I promised, okay?"

Rachel glared at him, trying to withstand those incredibly big bluish green eyes that started to water in complete guilt and that quivering lower lip. She tried, really. But it was an impossible task.

"Just go to that stupid party", sighed the redhead. "I know it's important to you that those cheerleaders like you. But! The next time I see a movie I want to watch, you will accompany me, regardless of your own opinion on said movie, am I understood?"

"Yes, mam", grinned the green-eyed boy softly. "Thanks, Rach."

"Don't mention it", muttered Rachel and hugged Percy to whisper into his ear. "Just promise me to have fun and watch out that Annabeth is having some fun for a change too. And try sorting your feelings out, Perce. Tavy is throwing one jealousy fit after the other."

/break\

"Oh, tonight's the night!", sang a very enthusiastic Leo Valdez, jumping up and down on his best friend's bed, grinning like a maniac. "Oho-o! Yeah!"

"Valdez, no sugar or caffeine for you anymore", grunted Nico with a glare.

The Italian stood in front of his wardrobe. His very empty wardrobe. Because most of his clothes already laid spread over the bed and floor. The heap of clothes on his bed moved and a blonde head poked out to glare at both other boys.

"How about you stop it now?", grunted Jason, pushing a leather jacket off his head. "I mean, seriously. Blofis is already drooling all over you when you wear our school uniform. There's no need to pretty yourself up like that, di Angelo."

"Shut up", growled the Italian annoyed. "He's also drooling over Castellan and Simmons. I have to show him that I am the most droolworthy. And since neither of them are going to be at this party, this is my perfect chance to woo him."

"You are talking such bullshit when you're love-struck", snorted Jason, digging his way out of the clothes. "Leo? You coming with me? I want to check if the Stolls organized the booze."

"Sure", grinned the Latino eagerly and followed the blonde. "Have fun, Nico!"

"They're going to pay for teasing me Monday morning", muttered Nico beneath his breath, focusing on his clothes again. "I will have Percy Blofis hanging off my arm tonight."

/break\

"Oh, tonight is going to be wonderful", hummed Silena with a dreamy expression as she whirled around in front of her full-length mirror. "Will you come too, Clarisse?"

Her roommate rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on her book. "That bunch of half-naked Barbies all alone with my boyfriend and the other idiots while consuming alcohol? Sure, of course I'll just idly sit here and keep reading, Silly."

The blonde cheerleader giggled, tugging on her beautiful, short pink dress. "Can I dress you then?"

Clarisse heaved a sigh and put her book away to throw a glare at her best friend. "Do I have a choice? Because that would be a first then."

Silena giggled delighted, which was answer enough for the brunette girl. "And I am so going to push Percy and Nico a bit! A cozy, romantic evening together, just perfect!"

"What – exactly – is supposed to be romantic about a party with all the cheerleaders and members of the football team? A bunch of boys with the chance of beer and boobs. Not romantic, girl."

/break\

Reyna smirked as she stood in the bathroom, three cheerleaders running around the room and one standing next to her, though only one of them was living there. While Lacy stood in her own bedroom together with her roommate Kayla, two other cheerleaders constantly running from the other bedroom to the bathroom, holding clothes up to see how they'd look on Piper, who stood next to her very much embarrassed. Nyssa and Hazel seemed to have the time of their lives as they ran around, checking if anything from Reyna's wardrobe complimented the native American.

"Can you explain to me again why we're doing this in my room, please?", asked Reyna.

"Because, let's face it, you have the hottest clothes, Rey", replied Nyssa, critically staring at a purple miniskirt with slight silver imprints on the front. "How about this one?"

"_I_ was going to wear this one tonight", snorted the black-haired girl and took her dress. "And again, why are we going through my stuff? I don't believe you guys don't have anything."

"You know Piper doesn't like to wear form-fitting or pretty clothes", commented Hazel amused. "And I like comfortable clothes more because I don't really like walking around too... sexy... And you know how Nyssa is only wearing anything practical for her tinkering. But we need something intriguing so Piper can impress Annabeth."

"Tonight is the night", smirked Nyssa and winked as she held a very short blue dress with quite the cleavage up. "Ah, that goes perfect with your eyes and those odd streaks in your hair."

Piper stuck her tongue out at her friend, pulling on her in different shades of blue dyed streaks. Reyna chuckled amused as she saw the faint blush on Piper's cheeks. Walking out of the bathroom again, she made her way to her own bedroom. Just to groan in annoyance. Her two friends had truly pulled every single piece of clothing she owned out of her closet. A giggling from the other bed drew her attention to her roommate. The honey-haired girl laid on her bed, reading a book about plants and throwing an occasional glance at the load of clothes.

"You having your fun, Juniper?", grunted Reyna with a frown.

"Actually, yes", smiled the blonde, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Why are they throwing such a fuss anyway? It's not the first cheerleading party you're attending."

"None of your business", muttered Reyna affectionately. "You know, you can have Grover over today and have some... fun of your own while we're gone."

The black-haired girl grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, making Juniper blush brightly. The young fighter chuckled, she actually liked her roommate. But then again, they had many afflictions. Their older sisters had been roommates ever since attending this school and had also been friends since then. So Reyna and the youngest of the three Nightshade-sisters knew each other even before they joined this school. The peaceful, flowers-loving blonde was easy to get along with too.

/break\

Percy giggled as he sat on the couch together with Octavian, Malcolm, Annabeth, Rachel and Grover, watching some stupid movie. He was cozily seated on Octavian's lap, the blonde having both his arms possessively wrapped around Percy's waist to massage the black-haired boy's lower back, what Tavy knew exactly was Percy's most sensitive spot.

"I don't like that you want to spend the evening with di Angelo and a bunch of drunk jocks", growled the Brit into Percy's ear, nibbling the earlobe.

"What are you talking about?", asked Percy with a confused frown and shuddered. "I'm spending the night with the other cheerleaders..."

"The cheerleaders are never without the jocks", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Tavy", warned Rachel, glaring at the Brit, though then catching something else out of the corner of her eyes. "Say, where did you guys get _that_?"

The redhead stood and walked over to the shelf, looking in stunned silence at the beautiful metal sculpture of a dragon just standing there. She reluctantly touched it, marveling at it's beauty.

"Leo finished it yesterday", shrugged Percy, looking at her quizzically. "As far as I got that, he had been working on that for weeks now or something like that..."

"You mean... Valdez made this?", grunted the redheaded girl surprised. "_Him_?"

"Yes, me, the dumb jock, understands something about art", snorted a voice from the doorway.

Rachel blushed furiously at being caught when having certain prejudices. It wasn't that she meant to belittle the Latino, she barely knew him after all. But he always seemed way too ADHD to even sit still long enough to eat, much less to do something as detailed and beautiful as this.

"You should start to get ready, Percy", chuckled the Latino. "The party is going to start soon."

/break\

"Have fun, kids. And be good! And don't consume anything illegal!", grinned Rachel as she and the others waved Percy and Annabeth off through the window of Rachel's and Annabeth's room.

Annabeth frowned up at them, fighting against a very bright blush as she walked toward the woods, her fingers linked with Percy's. Both were wearing white, Percy a very tight fitting, light pair of pants that made his ass look even more tempting and delicious than it normally did (Octavian would have not thought that to be possible) and an open, short-sleeves dress-shirt with silver embroidery of shells and stars and waves. A simple silver bracelet was the only accessory he was wearing. Annabeth was wearing a sleeveless top with a v-cleavage and pearls leading the way down between her boobs, which looked even bigger thanks to one of Rachel's push-up bras. The short white pleated skirt flipped up just like their cheerleading uniform did. Her hair hang loosely around her frame in broad, golden curls, a simple white ribbon holding it back.

"I'm nervous", whispered Annabeth and chewed her lower lip.

"Wouldn't have guessed. You're only nearly breaking my hand here, after all."

The blonde blushed and loosened her grip on them. Noises became louder as they came closer to their destination. Far off from the school, at the lake on the school's property, was a bonfire lit, loud chatter and laughter could be heard. As the two friends came into the clearing, they saw the whole cheerleader squad and the football team, most of them paired up and already wasted. Some were dancing around the fire, others were swimming in the lake or laying around on the grass. A few were playing some kind of game, sitting on a fallen tree.

"Uh... Hey...", voiced Percy uncertain, biting his lower lip hard.

"Ah! Panda baby! And the Wise Barbie!", grinned Clarisse, jumping off her boyfriend's lap and grabbing two bottles of Rothaus beer from the cooling box, handing one to each of them. "Come on, this bunch of idiots is only bearable if you're drunk enough."

Annabeth nodded slowly and sipped her beer while Percy looked at it with distaste. At least until Clarisse patted his back and brought his attention to two certain people sitting on the tree. Nico di Angelo, in all his impressive glory. Black leather pants, a loose black sleeveless v-neck shirt and the most mouthwatering half-smirk. The only thing bothering Percy was the slutty Asian sitting on Nico's lap. Drew kept giggling uncontrollably, constantly touching Nico's strong upper arms.

"Try some Dutch courage. Or German courage, in this case", whispered Annabeth and nudged him. "I hope that it'll help me living through this night... I mean... I can't even see my feet because my boobs look so big in this bra! It's embarrassing... Maybe I'll be lucky and forget this...?"

Percy snorted and shook his head, but took a sip of his beer nonetheless. At first he shuddered slightly at the taste, but once it was down, he started to get used to it and took another sip.

/break\

"Get lost, Tanaka", growled Percy as he pushed himself right in between Nico and Drew.

The Italian blinked surprised as he suddenly had two black-haired beauties on his lap. Though he much preferred the green-eyed boy. Drew growled at Percy dangerously. Jason, who had Reyna on his lap, as well as Frank, with Hazel on his lap, and Charles, who was very busy kissing Silena, sat in front of the quarterback. Silena slowly parted with her boyfriend to look at her.

"How about you go and help your friends? It seems they have a hard time seducing Travis and Connor", suggested the blonde with a very stern glare.

Nico turned slightly to look at the very desperate and tortured looking Stolls. He was nearly feeling bad for them. But then Percy straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

"Hello", grinned the black-haired boy lopsided. "You really should watch who is sitting on you."

"Well, then you should watch who is groping your ass", growled Nico with a glare.

"You jealous about Tavy?", giggled Percy delighted, resting his head in the crook of Nico's neck.

"Of course", grunted Nico irritated, reluctantly resting his hands on Percy's back. "How could I not? I mean, is he your boyfriend, is he not your boyfriend?"

"He's not", hummed the other boy thoughtful, tilting his head. "But it's complicated, I guess."

"You guess?", snorted the quarterback, grabbing his own bottle to empty it. "What is it then?"

"I don't know", shrugged the black-haired boy desperately. "I never had a boyfriend before. I mean, there had never ever been anyone interested in me like that! But Tavy was! When we were on vacation together, he just... kissed me and said I was cute, which no one ever did before."

"Hard to believe seeing as you're the cutest thing I've ever seen", grunted Nico skeptically.

He took a look around, his friends were all so drunken that they were too absorbed in their own making-out sessions or their, due to the beer quite loud, conversations. His hands slid down to the very round and also firm ass of his cheerleader as he stood up, carrying Percy with him. It seemed the black-haired boy was drunk enough to not care as he cuddled closer to the jock.

"But he's complicated", continued Percy in a slightly slurred voice, his fingers nestled into the jock's dark curls. "I mean, it was simple while we were on vacation! We were just... fooling around, kissing and holding hands and touching and stuff... It was a summer thingy... But now summer is over and that was okay, until we met. I don't really know why, but Tavy is seriously jealous of you. And now there's Luke too, who is a really nice guy too and I don't know what to do..."

"How many beer did you have?", asked Nico with an amused smile.

"Three and a half, I think", hummed Percy and blinked at him wide-eyed. "Why is this so complicated though? I mean... How am I supposed to decide...?"

"It's actually quite simple", chuckled the Italian as they reached the shore, a bit off the others. "You just have to take the one you like best. The one you think is most capable of loving you and cherishing you and _fucking_ you just the way you deserve it."

"Ni—ico!", giggled Percy with a bright blush. "You perv!"

"You know what? I think you need a little bath to cool your head", commented Nico. "And no more beers for you. Really now, how long have you been here? And you're already that drunk."

"I don't know... half an hour...?", blinked the black-haired boy with a concentrated frown.

"You really don't handle alcohol all that good", laughed the Italian, laying down on the sandy beach with the other boy curled together on top of him. "You never drank before, huh?"

"I don't like alcohol much", muttered Percy with an indifferent shrug, curling together a bit tighter.

"Why not?", asked Nico confused, running one hand through the soft black hair.

Instead of answering however, the younger teen just stood up and pulled the jock with him into the lake. They were both laughing as they crashed into the ice-cool water, the moon reflecting on the rippled surface. Percy grinned as he swam farther away from the shore, Nico hot on his heels. Until the music was only a faint background noise to them. They swam on the spot, Percy having his arms wrapped around Nico's neck, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I think...", started the smaller boy softly.

"That's always good", nodded Nico as Percy didn't continue for a while.

"Hey!", pouted Percy. "I was about to say that I think I like you best, but if you are being mean, then I think I'll change my mind about that!"

"Really?", asked the Italian surprised, wide, dark eyes staring down into deep ocean green ones. "Me? Why me? I mean, you know Simmons the longest and seem to enjoy Castellan's chivalry, regardless of how faked it is. So... Why me?"

"I don't know", shrugged Percy a bit desperately. "I mean, Tavy is too complicated. He can't say that he likes me, but he still wants to keep me to himself. And Luke is nice, but his words somehow sound empty... I don't know... But... Just because I like you the best doesn't mean you are the best."

"Huh?", blinked the Italian completely confused.

"You're a player, di Angelo", grunted Percy with a very adorable frown (they tended to be adorable when the eyes cross due to too much alcohol). "I know that. And I do not intend to become your next trophy, mister! You could like ask me out on a date, that's what Luke did too! I'm not a slut, you're not getting into my pants just because you have that sexy smile and hot Italian accent going on. And your six-pack is not impressing me either."

"Not really buying that, but okay", smirked Nico with a nod.

"You have to undergo some tests. To prove your Prince Charming qualities", nodded Percy.

"Of course, my princess", chuckled the Italian. "How about, as a first test, I bring you back to the shore and to the party instead of ravishing you right away? You do look quite ravish-able at the moment, after all. So that would be like proving my qualities, right?"

"But saying that I look ravish-able and that you would actually just ravish me right away nullifies the qualities again", snorted Percy amused. "But yeah, let's get back to the party."

"Damn", muttered Nico with a pout. "Well, I will prove to you that I'm a good guy."

"But first you have to catch me", giggled the green-eyed boy and swam off.

The jock had a hard time following and by the time he emerged from the lake, panting hard, Percy was already back on the fallen tree, talking animatedly with Clarisse and Silena. Nico sighed, trying to regain his breath and checking where his little family was scattered. His sister was dancing quite provocatively with Nyssa, something alcohol always did to the normally so shy and timid di Angelo. Too bad Frank was laying on the beach, out like a candle because he always got sleepy when he drank. He would have appreciated the dance. Jake and Will were way past the making-out part if the way those bushes were shaking was any indication... And Piper was being abused as a pillow. Nico chuckled and decided to join his native American friend. The girl was blushing brightly, running one hand through the blonde hair.

"So... You two had a good time, yes?", chuckled the Italian.

"We barely exchanged five words before she fell asleep in my lap", complained Piper. "And she is really clingy. I've tried getting up like twenty times already, but she just whimpers in her sleep and holds onto me... Do you have any idea how that beer is pressing my bladder...?"

"Aw, poor Piper, the love of her life wants to cuddle with her! Oh, how cruel the fates are with you", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Say, where is Drew? I'm kind of worried since I can't see her anywhere... She's not up to something, is she?"

"The Stolls seriously told Nancy and Khione off. So she's probably busy comforting her minions", shrugged Piper disinterested. "She is so cute when she sleeps."

"Drew?", blinked Nico confused.

"No! Annabeth. You idiot", grunted the native American, rolling her eyes. "Go back to groping Percy and leave me alone, will you?"

"No", pouted the Italian, collapsing next to her and resting his head on his knees. "I'm not allowed to grope. He said if I want him, I have to prove myself first. Which means like... being a gentleman or something like that. Not so sure about the terms yet..."

"Oh, poor Nico, the love of his life wants something serious with him instead of just being a quick one-night-stand. Oh, aren't the fates cruel to you?", snorted Piper and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Neeks!" Nico frowned at the horrible nickname. He hated it. With a passion. But the adorable pout on Percy's face as he said it nearly made up for it's horribleness. The green-eyed boy walked up to them, his lower lip quivering as he sat down next to Nico. "Silena and Clarisse left me alone, they went to find their boyfriends because they want sex. I'm sleepy."

Nico chuckled and wrapped one arm around Percy's shoulder, the white-dressed boy snuggling up to him right away and closing his eyes tightly. Nico smiled softly, looking at Piper.

"At least now we know that they get cuddly when they're drunk", chuckled the native American.


	10. Lesson: Groups of Families

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Rachel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elizabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

10. Lesson: Groups of Families

"Oh damn it, what in the world has happened last night?", groaned Percy, holding his head.

He stared into the bathroom mirror in complete confusion, taking the pill and the glass of water his roommate was handing him with an amused grin. "I have no idea. I was here the whole night. Unlike a certain someone who only came back around three."

"Percy!", yelped a high-pitched voice.

Percy flinched and slowly turned to the blonde that just entered their dorm. "Lower your voice!"

"Percy, what in the world has happened last night?", whined Annabeth and entered the bathroom.

"I have no fucking idea. Look at me, I'm soaked to the bone and I found sand in places it really does not belong", muttered the black-haired boy a bit irritated. "Why?"

"Because I got informed by facebook that I have been linked on a photo where I am cozily sleeping in Piper McLean's lap", yelped the blonde and blushed furiously.

"Damn, I really wish I would have been there last night", muttered Grover amused and shook his head, slowly leaving the bathroom again. "Anyway, you two should get changed before your parents arrive at campus. Don't know if they'd appreciate the way you two look at the moment."

"Oh gods", exclaimed Annabeth and Percy and stared wide-eyed at each other. "Family day!"

/break\

"Looking forward to family day, Valdez?", smirked Will from his place on his boyfriend's lap.

He was very busy kissing Jake, who always got very horny when he was hungover. Jake's roommate Chris was currently drinking a coffee with his girlfriend and the two boys from the other bedroom were trying to get Leo to look at least half-way decent.

"Shut up, Solace", muttered the Latino with a frown. "He's worse than Nico when he's displeased. Lets me run lapses over lapses... I _really_ don't need that. My head hurts way too much."

His best friend next to him laughed as he tried to straighten Leo's clothes some. Leo was the one who always threw the biggest fuss on family day. A day that had a certain tradition at this school. The first Saturday of the school year would always bring the parents and sometimes even the siblings of the students on campus so they could look for themselves how the schedule, the teachers, the new dorms (if new), or anything else were. And as far as Jason could recall, Leo had always been the most embarrassed about it. The Latino was an orphan, everyone knew that. His parents had died in a fire when he was a kid. Jason, Piper and Leo had first met in elementary school and had become best friends right away. But while Jason's and Piper's families were rich, the (very adorable) little Latino had always to return to the foster home. Until one day, the personal secretary and the bodyguard/trainer of Piper's father, who was a famous actor, had learned about this. The three friends had always only visited Piper's place, because Jason had never gotten along with his stepmother very well and because Leo didn't have a place. Mellie Hedge, the secretary and manager of Tristan McLean and sometimes babysitter of Piper, had fallen hard for the big-eyed, cute kid and begged her slightly grumpy husband until Gleeson had reluctantly agreed to adopting the boy. And ever since then, Piper and Leo had been practically siblings, since the two employees had often taken care of her while her father was off because of his work. But Gleeson Hedge was strict. Which did not go well with Leo's sometimes clumsy and all the times mischievous nature. It often ended with Leo running his rounds around the pond in the backyard of the McLean Mansion.

"Say, what was it you and Percy had been doing last night, aaaall alone in the lake, Nico?"

"Way to change the topic, Leo", huffed the Italian and rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We just talked."

"Sure, you guys 'talked'", snickered Jake and wiggled his eyebrows. "How about you go somewhere else so I can properly 'talk' to Will before this fiasco starts?"

/break\

A neatly combed, dry-clothed Percy was obediently standing next to Annabeth and Rachel, waiting in front of the school for their parents to arrive. Octavian was sulking in his room since his parents never took the time to fly over – though then again, the way from London to them just for one day of visiting was quite too long. Malcolm had already left, he and Katie were going out with their parents to eat in a restaurant in the city below. Grover was with his parents in his uncle's office (Percy was really feeling bad for his best friend, being the nephew of the principal was making it impossible to keep anything away from his parents). And Juniper was together with her sisters, showing them around proudly. Percy looked over at Rachel curiously.

"Are your parents really coming?", whispered the boy.

"Of course. Though not for me. I will receive a kiss left and a kiss right and then they're going to take care of business", huffed the redhead, her arms crossed over her chest. "They only use this day so they can socialize with the most famous and most powerful."

"Sh", interrupted Annabeth and pointed at a white stretch-limo.

"Rachel!", exclaimed the redheaded woman, who exited the car.

She was followed by a strict looking ginger with mustache. Elizabeth Dare pulled her daughter close, until only inches separated them. Then she placed one kiss on each of her cheeks before letting go again. Her husband patted Rachel's back once.

"Hello, Mister Dare, Missus Dare", greeted Annabeth in a timid voice.

They barely acknowledged her with a slight nod before turning back to their daughter. Rachel tried to keep a straight face and endure the short time she had to put up with her parents.

"Mother, father", nodded Rachel in greeting. "I thought I should inform you that Missus di Angelo is taking her tea in the cafeteria with her husband."

"Ah?", huffed William Dare intrigued. "What do you say, my dear? A cup of tea?"

"Yes, love", agreed his wife and turned to their daughter. "Be good. We'll see you later."

"Yes, mother", nodded Rachel and sighed relieved as they left. "I think the di Angelos would be furious if they knew I'm constantly using their parents as means of getting rid of my own."

"My, my. You and your parents, will you ever get along?", chuckled a dark voice.

"I doubt it, Frederick", smiled Rachel softly.

"Dad!", exclaimed Annabeth and jumped her father.

He laughed and whirled her around and sat her down in front of her mother. Juliet Chase smiled slightly at her oldest daughter and hugged her, while two very eager early teenagers ran around them in excitement, screaming about one thing or another.

"Bobby, Matthew, calm down, both of you", sighed Frederick desperately before turning to his daughter's friends. "Hello, Percy, hello, Rachel. I'm sorry for them, they're..."

"Children, Fred", chuckled his wife. "Annie, how about you show us around campus again?"

It had a certain tradition in the Chase family that they would walk through the forest and around the lake first before entering the building itself. So the two boys would be a little more exhausted and thus a little calmer. Because their parents didn't want to embarrass Annabeth too much.

"Sure", grinned Annabeth broadly. "Perce, Rach, I'll leave you alone! See you at lunch!"

Percy nodded amused and watched the family leave. He was giddily jumping up and down, hoping to spy his stepfather's car somewhere. It had only been a week now. But he still missed his mom.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

"Uff", was all Percy could say as the twins impacted on him.

He hit the ground pretty hard, both his siblings cuddled onto his chest. Grinning slightly, he looked up at his parents. While Percy tried to get up again, Paul and Sally greeted Rachel. Once the two children had – very reluctantly so – let go of their big brother, both adults hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so much", murmured Sally, nearly suffocating him in her embrace. "You have to tell me everything! And show me everything! Just... everything, yes?"

"Yes, mom", chuckled Percy and tried to breath.

"You have to let him go for that, Sally", noted Paul a bit amused.

"How about we first stop at my room?", suggested Rachel with a mischievous grin and turned to the twins. "I may have something for Ella there..."

The little girl's eyes widened as she stared up at the teenager before turning to their mother. They all knew exactly what Rachel was talking about. Since the family was not very wealthy, Tyson always wore Percy's old clothes. So when Rachel took note of this, she had started to bring them old clothes from her own closet for Ella so they wouldn't always have to buy new ones for her. And since most of her clothes had only been worn once because her mother thought it unfitted to show up in the same assemble two times, she thought her clothes deserved someone who wore them with pride. And that was something Ella Blofis certainly did. She loved the fancy, pretty dresses. Her eyes got a bit bigger as Ella jumped up and down in front of her parents, begging without words.

"Well, if that is fine with you, Percy", smiled Sally amused.

"Sure, sure", nodded the black-haired boy and chuckled slightly.

/break\

Nico groaned as he popped his neck. He was grateful their parents had let them go as the Dares had started their hundreds attempt of coming close to them. So now he was laying sprawled on the couch in his younger sister's room, since her roommates weren't there while Nico was pretty sure that Jake was still very busy with Will in their room. Aside from the two youngest di Angelo siblings, there were also Frank, whose grandmother wouldn't come all the way from Canada just for one day, Jason, who had somehow magically escaped his stepmother's claws, and Reyna, whose parents were on a diplomatic mission somewhere with an 'A-', Nico wasn't good at remembering such things as names of countries.

"I think this stupid day should be forbidden", grunted Jason annoyed. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Piper and Leo are at the lake, I think. You know how Coach Hedge always makes both, Tristan and Leo, run their rounds", snickered Nico pleased.

"Miranda left to go into the city with her sister and their parents. I think she took Lou with her?", hummed Hazel and looked at her brother for confirmation. "And my other two roommates are most likely somewhere around with their parents too. Say, talking about them... It really wasn't nice of you to link Annabeth on that picture! She nearly had a heart attack this morning!"

"Oh please, I was just teasing a bit", shrugged Nico indifferently. "She shouldn't drink so much if she can't handle it. Besides, the picture was extremely cute."

"Well, what would you say if I'd post the picture I took of you and Percy in the lake?", asked his sister with one raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't want that either, would you?"

"Ah, come on, that's something totally-"

Nico's protests got interrupted as the door opened. Reyna played her next card and looked up curiously. As Nico saw who it was, he even put his cards away completely.

"Hey, Percy", greeted the Italian with a slight grin.

"Uh... Hi? What... are you all doing here?", blinked Percy surprised.

"We're hiding", huffed Jason, taking a card from the heap and elbowing Frank. "Your turn."

Nico watched curiously how Percy and Rachel entered, closely followed by a reddish-gray-haired man, a brunette woman and two very hyperactive children. The two children, upon noticing them, ran up to them to look very closely at what they were doing.

"Are those your friends, Percy?", asked the brunette woman with a soft smile.

"Uh... Those are Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Jason", replied Percy, somewhat avoiding her question. "Hazel, Reyna and Jason are in the riding club I joined and... uh... Hazel is also in the cheerleading squad... that I joined..."

"You joined? As in you did it again?", sighed his mother a bit desperately. "Oh, Percy..."

"No, it isn't like that, Missus Blofis", interrupted Hazel with a slight smile. "He didn't do anything forbidden. He just impressed our team captain hugely with his talent."

They could see how the worry melted away from the mother's face, being replaced by relief. Percy turned to Hazel and mouthed a thank you before coughing slightly.

"Uh... That's my parents. And the two kids eating your chips are my siblings, Tyson and Ella", introduced Percy a bit awkwardly. "Buggers, how about you go with Rach?"

"Yes!", exclaimed the girl wide-eyed and pulled her twin along.

They followed Rachel into her bedroom while Percy's parents exchanged a look. "How about you go and help them, Paul? I'm not sure Rachel can deal with them on her own..."

"I can, Sally!", called Rachel from within, followed by a loud bang. "Uh... Or maybe not..."

Paul chuckled amused and followed into the bedroom, closing the door. The others had turned back to their game, pretending to not be there so Percy and his mom had a bit privacy since both kind of looked as if they wanted to say something. But they were just staring at each other in silence. Nico kept watching them with one eye and listening with one ear curiously. After a short stretch of silence, Sally sighed and Percy averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom", whispered the green-eyed boy.

"Oh, Percy", muttered Sally and shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry..."

"I do", protested Percy and bit his lower lip. "I gave you every reason to always fear the worst... I... I'm a horrible son, I'm sorry..."

"Shush now", chided Sally with a disapproving glare and went to hug her son. "You are the best son I could wish for and you have nothing to apologize for."

"If... If I wouldn't have been thrown out of all those other schools, you wouldn't have had to do this", whispered Percy and hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm nothing but trouble..."

"You're a troubled kid, Percy", smiled Sally with such sad and guilty eyes that it made Nico's heart clench. "And that's not your fault. Not at all. I love you and I will always do everything in my power to help you, okay? You'll always have me and Paul to rely on."

"Thanks", smiled Percy and hugged her back.

"Now", coughed Sally slightly, trying to swallow back some tears. "Tell me more about this school. You said riding club? And cheerleading? Really?"

"Yes", nodded Percy enthusiastically and motioned for his mother to sit down on the couch while he took the seat between her and Nico, blushing just the tiniest bit. "I'm a cheerleader now. And I have a horse! A _real_ proper horse! He's the most beautiful and most amazing thing ever! It's a black stallion called Blackjack and he's just... really cool!"

"A horse? Just like that?", blinked Sally surprised before smiling softly. "I'm glad for you, you've always wanted riding lessons. Now you finally have a horse, mh?"

"Yes!", agreed Percy, his cheeks red in excitement. "And we're riding out tomorrow! Right?"

He turned questioningly to Reyna, who slowly looked op from her card. "Er... Yes. You should probably start writing such things down if you've already forgotten."

"Not forgotten, I just wasn't so sure anymore", murmured Percy and blushed slightly.

Sally laughed amused as she watched her son fondly. "So everyone is nice to you, yes? If not, tell me and I will personally make them change their minds!"

"No need for that mom", laughed the boy a bit embarrassed. "I'm old enough to take care of such things myself! Really. I'm just fine."

"And what about boys?", grinned Sally mischievously and edged closer. "Are you and that fine Octavian now officially a couple, yes? Please say yes. I like him."

"No, we're not", mumbled Percy and blushed brightly.

"Oh", nodded his mother with a thoughtful frown. "Why? Is there someone else? Tell me about him. Is he nice? Handsome? Clever? Strong? Come on, give me something, Percy."

"Mom!", whined Percy embarrassed and hid his face between his hands. "Yes."

"Yes?", blinked Sally confused. "To which?"

"To all, okay?", mumbled the green-eyed boy flustered. "They're _both_ nice and handsome and clever and strong. Which makes the whole deciding-part so hard... And then there's Tavy..."

"Oh...", nodded Sally in understanding and blinked a few times. "My, you break hearts left and right, Percy. You really _should_ decide though, or you're only ending up hurting them all."

"I know, mom", sighed her son and averted his eyes. "But it's _really_ hard."

"I know", chuckled Sally a amused and hugged him again. "But I trust your judgment."

"And I trust yours... Can't I have something like 'American Idol' and I put you, Paul, Grover, Rachel and Annabeth into the jury and you decide for me?", sighed Percy desperately.

"No", laughed Sally softly and shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"Damn", muttered Percy disappointed.

"Mommy! Percy's saying bad things again!", exclaimed the voice of his sister.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to look at his siblings. While Tyson hastily went back to stealing the chips from the other teenagers, Ella turned around over and over again until she was dizzy.

"Look! Look! Look!", exclaimed the girl excitedly. "See? See? See?"

"Yes, yes, yes", grunted Percy in reply, slightly amused by her excitement over a dress.

"Ah, you look like a little Disney princess", noted Nico with a soft smile.

Ella stopped her spinning and turned to stare at the stranger with wide eyes as if she only now noticed their presence. Then she yelped and ran up to him, lifting her arms demandingly into the air. Nico frowned a bit confused at her and looked questioningly at Percy.

"Mommy, I like this one!", exclaimed Ella. "I want that Percy marries _him_! I'm a Disney princess!"

Percy groaned and blushed, though he still motioned for Nico to lift her up. The Italian understood and obeyed, placing the four-years old girl on his lap. She giggled delighted and pulled on her pretty pink dress as if trying to show it off even better.

"Ella, love, you can't decide things like those just like that", chuckled Sally.

"I can!", pouted her daughter. "I'm a Disney princess and I know that princesses rule so they decide, which means I can decide! He's nice. Tavy is creepy. I want Percy to marry this one."

"Well, Percy. You heard your sister", smirked Nico and winked at the flustered boy. "Suppose you should already go and look for a dress for our wedding."

"I swear, I will give you up for adoption one of these days, Ella!", muttered Percy embarrassed.

"Ella is right!", agreed Tyson with a frown. "Octavian is always looking at our plush toys so oddly."

"No one will be given up for adoption and no one is getting married", declared Paul with one raised eyebrow. "Thank you for the dress, Rachel. I think Ella really likes it."

"No problem", smiled Rachel softly before looking over at Percy. "I could look, maybe I'll find a fitting dress for Percy too so they can do the wedding right away?"

The green-eyed boy glared and stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up or you can spend the day with your own parents instead of with mine! Evil witch..."

"Anyway", coughed Rachel, trying to regain a straight face. "My mother would have only thrown the dress away anyway. I'd rather have Ella wearing it. She looks cute in it."

"That she does", agreed Paul amused. "How about we go and eat now?"

"Yes!", exclaimed the twins enthusiastically.

Rachel and Sally led the way out while Percy collected his siblings and followed. Only Paul lingered in the room just a bit longer and looked over at the teenagers.

"What was your name again, boy?", asked the man with a slight frown.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo, sir", replied Nico tensely.

"Nico, mh?", grunted Paul and looked him up and down. "I'll keep your name in mind, Nico di Angelo. I like you, lad. More than that Brit. So put a bit more effort into it, will you?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Nico and tried very hard not to grin.

Octavian may have Percy's mom, but he had the dad. And dads were always harder to get to approve. It would be a piece of cake to get Sally's approval too.

/break\

"Gleeson, it's really not necessary to torture them like that", sighed the pretty young woman.

"It is", huffed the stubby man next to her stubbornly. "They're wimps. Both of them!"

"Yes, sir. We are", panted the native American man and the Latino boy as they passed them.

Piper giggled slightly as she watched her father and her best friend jogging around the lake. Well, at least she did that until she got run over and hit the mud face first. She heard two young voices yelping in excitement and saw two figures darting past her and right into the lake.

"Not with your... clothes... Oh, boys", sighed a desperate female voice before someone offered Piper a hand. "Are you alright, girl? I'm sorry for their behavior, they're always... easily excited..."

"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done", smiled Piper and let the woman help her up before she looked closer at who had helped her. "Oh. Uh, hello, Missus Chase."

The woman frowned thoughtful, as if she tried to place Piper's face, before she made a yelping sound. "Ah, yes! You're Piper, right? That charming young lady that had helped me getting Bobby and Matthew out of that tree last year... You're very good with children."

"Just very convincing", grinned Piper sheepishly and blushed.

"Such a nice, young lady and what are your sons doing again, Frederick?", chided Juliet Chase with a glare as her daughter and husband reached them. "See what they did!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry", grunted Frederick with a worried frown. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no. Just a bit dirty is all", smiled Piper politely.

"Annie!", called Juliet, motioning for her daughter to come closer. "Go with Piper to your room and help her cleaning up again. And then you two will meet us at the café. Our treat for the trouble."

"Oh, but you don't have to-", started the native American girl to object.

"I don't accept a no", smiled Juliet with a wink. "Now hush you two, go."

"Ah, a coffee sounds good. Glee, how about we join them once you're finished torturing our boss and our son?", hummed Mellie thoughtful and turned to them. "Hello, I'm Mellie Hedge, Piper's former babysitter and the assistant of her father. This is my husband, Gleeson."

"Doctor Frederick Chase", nodded Frederick and shook Gleeson's hand. "Those are my wife Juliet and the two wet boys over there are our sons Robert and Matthew."

"I wouldn't object to a cake", grunted Gleeson thoughtful.

A brightly blushing Annabeth was silently leading Piper away from them and the native American started to feel bad for the trouble she caused the blonde. Until they were out of sight. Annabeth sighed relieved and stared at Piper apologetically.

"Sorry. They're horribly embarrassing all the time", mumbled the blonde. "I guess you and your family will have to spend the afternoon with me and my family now..."

"No problem, Annabeth", smiled Piper mischievously. "Come on, let's hug it out."

"What? No! Stay away!", yelped Annabeth and blushed again as the muddy girl hugged her.

"Payback since your brothers ruined my clothes", grinned Piper. "Now you need a shower too."


	11. Lesson: Groups of Families II

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel → Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Gleeson/mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elisabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally (past)

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

11. Lesson: Groups of Families II

"Should I fetch you some... clo... clothes... from your... uh... room?"

Annabeth had a hard time concentrating on her sentence as Piper was peeling her top off. The two girls were standing in the bathroom and the native American was cautiously laying her dirty top into the sink to not ruin anything else. Piper blinked curiously up at the blonde.

"You would have a hard time getting my clothes. Nys, Kinz and Phoebes aren't in and aunt Mellie has my purse with my keys. I'll just borrow some of your clothes, if you don't mind?"

"U-hu", nodded Annabeth with a bright blush and turned hastily around to leave the bathroom.

She tried to breath deep and calm herself down while frantically searching her closet for clothes she could give Piper. Only when she heard water running did she dare to get up again and carry the clothes into the bedroom. The blush was back on full-force as she saw the silhouette of Piper's naked body through the milk-glass, only the colors of her beautiful bronze skin and the chocolate of her hair were distinguishable. Annabeth gulped really hard.

"Do you have a towel for me?", asked the native American.

"Uh? Ah. Yeah, sure", nodded the blonde hastily and turned to lay one onto the toilet seat. "I'll... uh... wait in my room. Tell me when you're ready."

She practically fled the room, too panicked to stay even a second longer. There was no way she would live through seeing Piper _naked_. She would only make a total fool of herself and probably spill her little secret in the most inappropriate way.

/break\

Leo Valdez and Tristan McLean were panting hard, as in short of spitting their lunges out. Still, Coach Hedge did not look the least bit pleased as he stared at the two of them.

"I—I need... water", gasped the actor and fanned himself air.

"Ah, come on, we can go to the café and wait there for our children", offered Frederick Chase amused, helping the other man up some. "Doctor Frederick Chase, nice to meet you. Those are my dear wife Juliet and our sons Robert and Matthew."

"T... Trist...an McLean", panted the native American. "You were talking about our children...?"

"Yes, our daughter Annabeth and your daughter went to shower after those two rascals shoved them face-first into the dirt", explained Juliet with a apologetic smile. "We said we would meet them in the café later on. You look like you could use an ice-tea."

"You go ahead, we'll catch up to you", smiled Mellie and waved them off.

Leo frowned at his adopted mother in confusion. The woman made it apparent that their little patchwork family would be staying behind. The way Mellie came to stand next to her husband and how both of them were looking at him now was quite concerning.

"What's... up?", asked the Latino slowly and straightened.

"Your mom wants that we talk to you and since Tristan and Piper will be around us the whole day anyway, we can as well just talk now", grunted the coach and crossed his arms over his chest.

"W... What about...?", mumbled Leo, feeling even worse now.

They may have adopted him years ago, but they always had a certain distance to them. It was always Mellie, the Coach and Leo, not mom, dad and their son. So Gleeson got him attentive here.

"Leo, dear", started Mellie and took his hands into hers, looking at him softly. "When we arrived earlier, we saw Jason with his girlfriend Reyna. They were heading out with Hazel, saying that they had to get changed because they would meet with the di Angelos for dinner later, together with young Frank. And... it made me think. Your friends are in such happy relationships, yet you never brought anyone home or talk about anyone..."

"What Mellie is trying to say", interrupted Hedge and grunted slightly. "Is that even though you're not our blood, your still our son. And we're okay with it."

"With what now?", blinked Leo and furrowed his eyebrows.

"With you being gay", smiled Mellie softly. "We'll support and cherish you, regardless of if you like girls and boys. You can bring your _boyfriend_ over too, if you want. You don't need to hide."

The Latino blinked wide-eyed, unsure what to think now. "I—I... I'll go and take a shower before we eat... Uh... See you at the café..."

He bolted off to the gym as fast as possible, leaving his adopted parents behind. How could they possibly think he was gay?! He wasn't! He was as straight as possible! How could they ask him something like that? Was he supposed to feel offended now? Or happy that they loved him so much? It made him feel all wrong and confused. Reaching the locker room, he came to a sudden halt and bend to support himself on his knees.

"Leo? What's up? You look like a fox chased by a whole group of hounds. Is someone harassing you?", grunted a well-known voice from behind him. "Tell me who, I'll kick their asses."

Leo blinked a couple of times and stood up to turn to his roommate and best friend. The well-trained Canadian stood in front of his locker, a towel over his shoulder, obviously on his way to shower. A concerned look was in his dark eyes.

"The Coach and Mellie think I'm gay", sputtered Leo without missing a beat.

Frank blinked, just staring at his buddy for a while. "Wait, what?"

"I don't know!", exclaimed the Latino and started to frantically pull on his clothes. "They just told me that they'll love me and support me regardless of if I have a girlfriend or a boyfriend! How can they _think_ that?! I mean, it's nothing wrong with being gay, you know I'm not homophobe! But... _I_ am not gay! I don't know what made them think I could be gay! Am I really that pathetic? That undesirable that no girl would even come close to me so that even my parents think something is either wrong with me or that I simply have to be gay, or what?!"

He gave an angry snarl and tossed his shirt into a corner, clawing at his curls. His friend chuckled and ruffled his hair, tenderly removing the Latino's fingers from their iron-grip.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Leo", grunted Frank softly. "They just mean well. Besides, it's the truth after all. I mean, you only claim to be straight to cover your undying love for me."

The Canadian gave a good-natured laugh, getting a small smile from Leo. Both stood there for another moment until Leo was calm again and started to remove the rest of his clothes. The two boys headed to the shower stalls together, taking two next to each other.

"I'm not gay", mumbled Leo as he turned the shower on. "I like boobs way too much."

"If _that_ is your only reason for not being gay, you should think it through once more", snorted Frank highly amused. "The correct answer would be: I don't want other guys' cocks near my ass."

The Latino groaned embarrassed and hid his face in his hands, before he noticed something else and his head shot around to stare at the wall between him and Frank. "Wait. What makes you assume I would be the _girl_?! If I were gay – and that's the total biggest if ever - I would so top! I'm a stud!"

The only sound for a couple of moments was the running water, before Frank burst into loud laughing. "You are many things, Leo Valdez, but you are not a 'stud'."

Leo gasped offended and stormed out of his cabin to turn and glare eye-to-eye at... a very naked Frank, soap and hot water running down his muscular, tall body. Suddenly he found himself lacking the annoyed response he had just wanted to throw at his friend. Shaking his head, he turned to get back to his locker again. Just to slip on the soapy ground. Giving a high-pitched yelp, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact with the hard floor. Instead, he felt strong arms around his waist and found himself pressed against a hard body.

"How did you manage to live that long without accidentally killing yourself...?", grunted Frank.

Leo found himself still tongue-tied, but the feeling of Frank's naked, wet body so close to his – touching his – was telling him one thing for sure. He wasn't gay. He was bisexual.

/break\

"...And then he did a row of amazing and quite complicated moves and had all others staring at him with gaping eyes, _especially_ Drew Tanaka", retold the blonde with laughing eyes.

The couple opposite of him laughed good amused and the little girl on his lap clapped cheerfully. The salt and pepper haired man sipped his coffee, staring at the blonde with both amusement and suspicion in his eyes, while the little brunette boy sitting on Percy's lap stared at the blonde in awe.

"My brother is great!", exclaimed Tyson, turning to stare up at his big brother.

"I'm proud that you stood up to that bully", smiled Sally, leaning over to ruffle Percy's hair.

"Anyway... Don't you have anywhere to be, Luke?", mumbled Percy embarrassed.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude", chuckled the mischievous blonde, getting up and bowing slightly, kissing Sally's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Missus Blofis, Mister Blofis, Ella, Ty."

He grinned and ruffled the kids' hair, earning him eager giggling from both. He gave Percy a short nod before disappearing. Percy stared after him and sighed, feeling his parents' eyes on him.

"So... This Luke-boy, he seems very polite", commented Paul slowly. "I don't like him."

"Paul", grunted Sally and elbowed her husband.

"What?", huffed Paul and crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at Percy. "It's quite obvious he's only trying to get into Percy's pants. I'm not allowing that!"

The green-eyed teenager blushed embarrassed, hiding his face in his younger brother's hair. Tyson stared confused at their parents and then over at his brother.

"Why would Luke want to be in Percy's pants? Luke is taller than Percy! Percy's pants wouldn't fit him, dad!", noted Tyson and shook his head confused.

"Paul, how about you go to the counter with Ella and Ty and get them some icecream?"

Paul huffed slightly, looking from his wife over to his now very eager children. They had already jumped off their chairs to grab his hands and pull him with them, not leaving him much say in the matter. Percy shifted some on his seat, staring up at his smirking mother.

"I take it, Luke is another one of those possibilities", chuckled Sally and tilted her head. "He was being _very_ polite. More so than any other boy that age. Paul _is_ right, he is certainly trying to get into your pants, Percy. So... we have Luke and Octavian... and this charming young Italian we met earlier in Rachel's room, I assume? Anyone else?"

"How did you figure out about Nico?!", yelped Percy and blushed deeply.

"It wasn't that hard", smiled Sally softly. "I've scarcely seen you blush that often in such a short time. Besides, I'm your mother. I have that sense. Call it my Percy-sense and it was tingling."

"Good to know, Supermom", laughed her son amused, relaxing some. "Well...? Do you... have any kind of advise for me, mommy? I don't... know..."

"Well, all I know for sure is that you have excellent taste", noted his mother with a smirk. "They're quite handsome lads, all three of them. And they are all interested in you, which makes it only more complicated. You... need to look into your heart, Percy. You need to choose which one _you_ love the most. Or... which one you love, at all. Tell me what you feel about them."

"I... don't know", shrugs Percy, slumping in his seat, biting his lips.

"Okay. Let's start easy", nodded Sally with a thoughtful frown. "Octavian. Just say what comes to your mind first when you think of him."

"He's... my first", mumbled Percy, before noticing his mother's big eyes and his stupid phrasing, thus blushing brightly. "N—Not like that, mom! We never... He was the first one to like me. You... know I never had many friends and... well, I never had anyone who liked me like that before. He's special to me because he was the first to notice me in that way... And, well, he was the first one to kiss me and I really enjoyed our time together on that summer vacation, but I thought it was just a summer flung, he always made it clear to me that he didn't want a real relationship. He only started to get so territorial when others started to show interest in me..."

"So you think he's only after you for the sake of having you so no one else can have you?", hummed Sally with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "That's not a base for a relationship. Very well. Then tell me, what about this nice young man we just ate with?"

"Luke is... uncomplicated", shrugged Percy and pursed his lips. "He came up to me and told me that he liked me and wanted to go on a date with me. And then he invited me to a coffee and we just... talked. It's kind of easy to talk to him. Nearly... too easy. It kind of feels as if he is saying some things just to appeal to me, you know? Like he's trying really hard to impress me. And I don't know if I should feel flattered about that, or be disturbed by it..."

"Okay. So you're not sure about Luke either", concluded Sally, sipping her coffee. "And the Italian? I think he impressed Paul, by the way."

Percy beamed a little as he heard that his step-father approved of the Italian, something that did not go unnoticed by his mother. Sally raised one eyebrow in amusement. Coughing slightly in encouragement, she motioned for her son to answer. He blushed.

"He's so... _handsome_", sighed Percy heavily. "I mean, Tavy and Luke are good-looking too, but I don't think blondes are really my... type. But he's all..."

"Tall, dark and handsome?", supplied Sally amused. "A real bad boy?"

"No", objected Percy and shook his head hastily. "I mean, he _looks_ that way, but he really isn't. He's so thoughtful and funny and gods, the things his accent do to me... Eh, I mean..."

"I understand", nodded his mother, trying very hard not to laugh. "You like him very much?"

"Yes", agreed Percy softly and blushed furiously.

"Well, then I think you have your answer", smiled Sally tenderly.

"I... guess so...", nodded Percy and beamed brightly. "Thank you, mom!"

/break\

"F—Frank", moaned the chocolate-skinned female throatily. "What's gotten into you? We really don't have time for... _that_ now. My family is waiting for us."

The Canadian growled slightly, still nibbling his girlfriend's neck, one hand sneaking beneath her shirt. She was panting hard under his administrations, trying to throw her head back, though the wall she was being back up against was hindering that. Her fingers clawed into his shirt and his still damp hair, one leg hooked around his waist.

"Leo", growled Frank in reply, kissing her passionately.

Hazel grinned into their kiss. She should have known better. Her grip on him tightened.

"What did he do _this time_?", chuckled the dark-skinned beauty.

"I was taking a shower after the training, you know how your father is about us being 'well groomed'", grunted Frank a bit irritated between soft kisses. "And then he came into the locker room, all panicked and aggravated."

"What happened?", asked Hazel, now worried, stilling in her administrations.

Though as her boyfriend laughed, she relaxed again. "The Coach and Miss Mellie gave him the speech. Like, 'we will love you regardless of who you love'. They think he's gay because he never brought a girl home with him. And he was being so irritated by it and... hurt, I think. He asked me what's wrong with him because no one likes him..."

Frank rested his head against the wall, his lips hovering over Hazel's shoulder, his fist resting over his head, shaking slightly in annoyance. Hazel licked her lips and frowned.

"We should tell him, you know?", whispered the girl softly. "I mean, I know you're having a hard time, even more so than I because you share a room with him and have to see him in different... states... of being... undressed... gods, just imagining that gets me bothered, how do you manage to hold back? Anyway, that's... it's getting harder for you to act casual around him and it's also not very easy for me. And if he's really feeling so insecure about himself, shouldn't we tell him so he knows he's desirable? At least for his own sake..."

"That would ruin our friendship with him", growled Frank and shook his head. "He's making it quite clear that he's straight, or at least that he doesn't desire being with a guy. _You_ may have a shot with him, but he would never do anything with you because he knows that we are together and he would never willingly ruin our friendship. And he'll never be interested in me. It would only make everything awkward between us and I don't want it to be awkward, Haze."

Hazel bit her lips and averted her eyes. She didn't want it to become awkward either. But it was very hard not to want the cute, friendly and adorable Latino. She had kind of liked him ever since they had first met. Oh, she still remembered how she had first met the elvish boy...

/flashback – 6 years ago\

_Hazel frowned in boredom. Her mom and dad had to go on some stupid trip because of work. So her big brother Thany was watching over her and her siblings. But he didn't want to stay inside and watch them all the time either, so he had decided to go and visit a friend. And he had decided to simply take his three younger siblings with him. To say the least, they weren't thrilled. Nico sat opposite of her, glaring, his arms crossed over his chest. Bianca was braiding Hazel's hair._

"_We're here. Come on now, you bunch of pouty faces", announced Thanatos amused._

_The three younger children made a habit of showing their annoyance while following their brother into the impressive house. There were five people awaiting them as they entered. The oldest, about half a head taller than Thanatos and probably half a year older, with startling electric blue eyes and a broad smirk on his lips as he walked up to them to fist-bump with Thanatos._

"_What's up, Herc?", grinned Thany. "Those are my little siblings, Bianca, Nico and Hazel."_

"_Well, they can hang out with the little nuisances I call siblings", grunted Herc. "Come."_

_Thanatos chuckled and followed his best friend, leaving the three younger di Angelo alone with four strangers. One was a girl with the same eyes as Hercules, but her dark hair had blue strands and she looked all in all kind of dangerous. The young teen, the oldest of the remaining, glared bored until her eyes landed on Bianca, who was the closest to her age._

"_How about we ditch the kids and hang out in my room? I'm Thalia."_

_The Italian girl stared wide-eyed for a second before nodding eagerly. The two girls dashed away, Nico glaring after his big sister and standing protectively in front of Hazel. His eyes locked with the electric blue ones of the blonde boy in front of him, who had a similar stance in front of the other two kids, one was a native American girl and the other was a Latino boy._

"_What are you doing at our home?", growled the blonde boy._

"_Our brother brought us here", huffed Nico with a glare. "Even though I'd rather be at home and play my Mythomagic games..."_

"_You play?", asked the blonde, suddenly not so grumpy anymore._

"_Of course!", replied the Italian boy skeptically._

"_Cool! You want to come and play? I'm Jason", grinned the youngest Grace broadly._

"_Sure... I'm Nico. That's Hazel", nodded Nico reluctantly and took his sister's hand to lead her._

"_Those are my friends, Piper and Leo", introduced Jason._

_While the two boys fell into a loud discussion about Mythomagic, Hazel trailed after them, her eyes staring curiously at the other two preteens. The native American looked cool, her brown hair shaggy and with feathers and blue streaks in it. She gave Hazel a broad grin._

"_How about we show you the castle while the boys play?", suggested Piper._

"_Oi! I'm a boy too!", exclaimed the Latino with wide eyes and a pout._

_Hazel stared at his expression and giggled. He had big, chestnut-brown eyes, so soft and full of emotions, slightly longish black curls hang into his caramel-skinned face, framing it like a picture, slightly pointy ears pocking out between the thick hair. With that adorable expression on his face, Hazel had decided that this was the cutest thing she had ever seen._

"_You don't count", huffed Piper and crossed her arms definitely over her chest. "You're my Leo."_

"_I'm not a puppy, Pipes!", whined Leo, his pout intensifying._

"_He is a puppy, Hazel", grinned the native American and turned to Hazel._

_The chocolate-skinned girl looked from one to the other and started giggling. That was the moment she decided that she liked them both, Piper and Leo. It was the beginning of great friendships._

/flashback|end\

"How are you feeling, father?", asked Hazel softly as her and Frank arrived at the restaurant.

She had a vibrant blush on her cheeks, but thanks to her dark skin it wasn't as prominent as the one on Frank's cheeks. They really shouldn't have done that right before meeting her family! Hades eyed his daughter and her boyfriend suspiciously before grunting slightly.

"Exhausted. And I feel a headache poundering inside my head", muttered the lawyer.

"The Dares have been very... persistent this year", added Persephone and emptied her glass of wine in one go. "Those people are... what's the word...?"

"Idiots?", supplied her husband.

"Yes. Exactly", nodded the beautiful woman, ordering another glass of wine. "You're late."

"Yes, Frank was... training", smiled Hazel apologetically. "I waited for him."

"Training, eh?", snickered Thalia next to Bianca. "Yes, we've been... training too."

"Thals, leave them alone", chided the oldest di Angelo girl with a slight blush.

"Where's Thany?", asked Nico slightly bored, looking around.

"He didn't make it. Had other plans", grunted Hades slightly irritated.

Family was holy to him and if there was one thing he could not tolerate it was for someone to sneak out of a family dinner. Nico heaved a sigh. That meant he would be the only single during dinner. Once again. Sometimes his parents' generosity was irritating, it made him feel singled out.

"Nico! Hey!", called a melodic, beautiful voice.

He straightened in his seat and turned to see Percy with his family entering the restaurant. His face immediately brightened, something that did not go unnoticed by his stepmother. Eying the small family curiously, her eyes settled on the green-eyed teenager who ran up to them.

"Uh... Hello, I'm Percy Blofis", introduced the boy himself and bowed slightly.

"You're a friend of Nico?", smiled Persephone intrigued. "I'm his mother, Persephone di Angelo. My husband, Hades, and I think you already know our daughters and their partners?"

Percy nodded slightly in reply, waving at the group as his own family caught up to them. The first one to speak was Ella, who stared wide-eyed at Persephone, reaching out for the woman.

"Pretty!", exclaimed the little girl. "Like a real princess!"

Persephone smiled, enchanted by the young child's innocent before turning to her husband with a demanding glare. He heaved a sigh in defeat, before turning to the family.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?", offered Hades, turning to the adults.

"If you don't mind, we wouldn't want to intrude", hummed the other man, extending his hand. "Paul Blofis, my wife Sally and our children Ella and Tyson."

Percy blushed slightly at the invitation and sat down next to Nico, who grinned at him.

* * *

_Author's note: I've had trouble with the Leo-pairing. Thanks for everyone who voted the poll, you strengthened my decision to change it to Frank/Hazel/Leo. The outcome had been quite clear from the beginning and by now it's 38 from 48 votes for the threesome, kind of the majority, eh? So... I hope you'll enjoy the new turn. This chapter had a bit more of them to introduce the pairing. Next chapter however will focus more on Percy and his social behavior, aka the riding club. ;)_


	12. Lesson: Riding Group Excursion

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Welcome to Olympus High || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welcome to Olympus High – Of Jocks and Cheerleaders

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, masturbating, toys, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, past child abuse, bullying, high school drama, human AU, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Piper/Annabeth, Lou/Miranda, Nico/Drew (one-sided), Frank/Hazel → Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Chiron/Lupa, Ares/Aphrodite, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally, Gleeson/Mellie, Frederick/Juliet, William/Elisabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Poseidon/Sally (past)

_Percy's Gang (the outsider)_: Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Juniper Nightshade, Katie Gardner

_Cheerleading Squat_: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Nancy Bobofit, Khione Krystal, Piper McLean, Nyssa Black, Lacy Hunnigan, Hazel di Angelo, Mitchell Logan

_Football Team_: Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez

_Hockey Team_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Garden Club_: Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Calypso Nightshade, Juniper Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle

_Martial Arts Club_: Clarisse la Rue, Reyna Anderson, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen

_Archery Club_: Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein

_Percy's Family_: Tyson Blofis, Ella Blofis, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Poseidon Jackson

_Bianca, Nico and Hazel's Family_: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo

_Thalia and Jason's Family_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Hercules Grace

_Piper's Family_: Tristan McLean, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge

_Annabeth's Family_: Frederick Chase, Juliet Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase

_Rachel's Family_: William Dare, Elizabeth Dare

_Staff at Olympus High_: Principal Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner (counselor), Doctor Howard Claymore (librarian), Mister Ares (coach), Miss Aphrodite (coach cheerleaders), Mister Hermes (history teacher), Mister Dionysus (drama teacher), Miss Athena (English teacher), Miss Demeter (biology teacher, garden club), Mister Apollo (nurse), Miss Artemis (PE teacher, archery club), Missus Nemesis (math teacher), Missus Iris (arts teacher), Mister Hephaestus (crafts teacher), Miss Hecate (chemistry teacher), Mister Hypnos (music teacher)

_Animals on Olympus High_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Aurum, Argentum

Summary: Percy Jackson had always been a loner and outsider. Though this time, in this school, everything promises to be the slightest bit different. Because he has friends. They are still outsiders, but together that doesn't sound half bad. The only problem is that handsome jock and so-called Ghost King of the school. Or more so, the social gap between them... Which needs to be changed.

**Welcome to Olympus High**

_Of Jocks and Cheerleaders_

12. Lesson: Riding Group Excursion

Percy smiled broadly, his eyes closed to complete the serene expression on his face. The wind whistling through the trees pulled on his hair and clothes. His fingers glided through the soft mane of the black stallion in front of him, who gave a content whine at the motion.

"Percy?", chuckled an amused voice. "You going to join us anytime soon or do you need some time to yourself, yes?"

Percy blinked a couple of times, his big, round, sea-green eyes staring up at the amused blonde. Jason was already sitting on his own black stallion, Tempest, next to his girlfriend Reyna and her Scipio. The only one still missing was Hazel, which was the reason the green-eyed boy had been spacing out to begin with. Blushing slightly at the amused look the couple was giving him, he climbed onto Blackjack, staring Jason dead in the eyes.

"I am, but where's your friend?", hummed Percy, cocking his head curiously.

"With Hazel, who knows?", sighed Reyna, obviously not very pleased.

/break\

Hazel yawned and stretched, bare legs poking out beneath the blanket. Her arms wind around Frank's broad neck as she leaned up to kiss him lazily. Seeing as the Canadian was still asleep, he only gave a slight grunt in reply to it, his arms tightening their grip on her waist.

"You are like a big, cuddly teddy bear", commented the girl amused and sat up some.

"Morning...", mumbled a sleepy voice from the other side of the room.

Golden eyes blinked a couple of times before staring at the half-naked Latino in the other boy. Biting her lips, she tried to not squeal. Which was hard, because a sleepy Leo was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. His curls were wildly pointing into every direction possible, his big, brown eyes such a shade of innocence and the Magneto boxershorts just added to this.

"Morning, Leo", grinned Hazel, waving a little. "I always thought you're an early bird."

"Yeah, well, if the two of you would have let me sleep last night...", moaned Leo, faceplanting into his pillow. "Seriously, can't you... do that while I'm like not in the room and sleeping...?"

Again, Hazel bit her lips. This time to refrain from saying something along the lines of 'Well, you could always join us'. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair and let her eyes wander over to the clock on Frank's bedside table. Her eyes widened significantly.

"Oh crap! The others are certainly already waiting and Rey hates waiting!"

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes. He had nothing better to do than sleep until noon on a Sunday, unlike certain others. Standing up to get dressed, he couldn't help his eyes to travel over to his best friend's girlfriend. A fierce blush graced his cheeks as she nonchalantly walked around the room naked, collecting her clothes from last night. She was a beauty to be reckoned. The chocolate skin, the dark curls, the bright, golden eyes, long limbs and those hips... Shaking his head, he turned to his closet to pick some clothes of his own out. He shouldn't be thinking that way about Frank's girlfriend, especially not since Hazel had been one of his best friends even way before either of them had met the Canadian. But then again, what had occurred yesterday in the shower shouldn't have happened either. Oh gods, why had his parents screwed with his brains so much yesterday?! Now everything was kind of topsy-turvy and his head hurt from thinking too much! That Frank and Hazel had, as so freaking often in the past, not given a rat's ass about if they were alone when they started going at it last night, well that hadn't helped either. He would be lying if he'd say he never sneaked a peek at them during sex, but that was mainly because he was a poor, little virgin and Hazel was smoking hot and it wasn't his fault that they couldn't go and get a freaking unoccupied room for their fun-times. But yesterday he had watched Frank, only out of scientific reasons of course. After everything that had happened yesterday, he needed to know if that part of the couple could get him hot and bothered too. And what could he say? Seeing both their bodies together like that, observing them both equally... He had never been so achingly hard before in his life.

"Be good, Leo. And take care of Frank when he wakes up, yeah?", grinned Hazel and kissed his cheek before running out of the room. "I'll be gone a couple of hours!"

"T—Take care?", called Leo after her with wide-eyes and a blush.

What was he supposed to do? Deal with Frank's morning wood? Shaking his head frantically, he tried to get that train of thoughts out of his head. Great, why did his parents have to be so nice and friendly about everything and make him question his sexuality like that? And why did Frank have to be so hot? Life sucked. Big times. Moaning in annoyance, he collapsed back on his bed.

"We could start with coffee", snorted Frank amused as he sat up some. "You, go and fetch us breakfast and I'll be taking a nice, long shower. Off you go, servant boy."

"Asshole", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes.

But he still got up and left the room. Years of rooming with Frank had taught him that sitting there and waiting until Frank was finished with his shower would be a waste of time. So he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked through the halls, out of the school and over to the little café where breakfast was even better than in their cafeteria.

"Leo! Late breakfast?", called a voice from one of the tables.

He could hear the grin in her voice even before he saw it. Nyssa, who was all like the big sister he never had, sat together with Jake and two blondes from the archery club at a small table. One of the blondes was Jake's boyfriend Will, who could be quite gruff if he wanted to be, and Kayla, a petite girl he had always gotten along well with.

"Something like that", muttered Leo and sat down with them once he placed his order.

"Did Frank and Hazel keep you awake all night again?", snorted Jake with one raised eyebrow.

"Something like that", sighed the Latino, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Maybe you should change rooms if they care so little about your privacy?", noted Kayla worried.

"No, it's not that", mumbled Leo, shaking his head slightly. "They're just... too much in love to notice anything around them? I don't blame them. I mean, if I had someone as gorgeous to get all hot and bothered with, I probably would be blind to anything around me too..."

"You're a cute guy, you'll find someone", chuckled Will, elbowing him. "Right, Kayla?"

The blonde girl blushed brightly and nodded slowly. "Y—Yeah, sure..."

"Hey, totally crazy idea!", exclaimed Nyssa with so much surprise in her voice that Leo could hear how often she had rehearsed the line. "How about you two try it with each other?"

Both Kayla and Leo gave her their best stunned and embarrassed expressions. Leo had never been so grateful for his food to be ready so he could bolt out of this. Grabbing the order, he sprinted back to his room, mumbling something about not wanting to make Frank wait.

How could Nyssa have such a crappy timing, really? For years, he had been complaining to her about how lonely he was and how much he would appreciate at least having one freaking date in his life, but now that he was seriously confused by his own feelings, she had to bring it up? Now? Seriously?! And Kayla of all people! Sure, she was cute and nice, but she was so not his type!

"Woah, okay. What got your panties all twisted?"

Leo blinked doe-eyed up at the half-naked Frank he had just run into. When had he reached their room? The Canadian frowned down at him, the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. The Latino shook his head and placed the bag with their breakfast on the table.

"I think Nys is trying to hook me up with one of her friends. Very subtly so", snorted Leo.

Oddly enough, he didn't receive any teasing as reply, or at least a good-natured bro-fist for maybe finally getting laid. Instead, his best friend grumbled something about getting dressed and disappeared back into their shared bedroom. Was everyone around him going crazy these days?!

/break\

"Hazel, how nice of you to join us", huffed Reyna with one raised eyebrow.

Her Onyx black eyes stared judgmental at Hazel, who galloped up to the three waiting teens on the back of her stallion Arion. She wore an apologetic smile and the way her eyes gleamed with a spark of sated desire told Reyna exactly why she was late. Rolling her eyes at her friend, she turned.

"Well, it seems we can finally get going", announced the black-haired girl.

"And where exactly are we going, if the question is allowed?", hummed Percy curiously.

"The lake on the school's property is fed by a small river that has its origins in a waterfall deeper into the forest. We're heading there", explained Jason with a smirk. "See if you can keep up."

"That a challenge, blondie?", smirked Percy, his eyes sparkling with fighting spirit.

"You bet your ass, Blofis", grunted the blue-eyed boy, licking his lips in concentration.

"And here I was under the impression that you're one of the few who are not after my ass", snickered Percy with a teasing grin. "Poor Reyna."

"Ah, don't worry, if I'd win your ass, I'd present it to Nico gift-wrapped", replied Jason unimpressed. "Maybe you'd stop whoring yourself through school then."

Percy gritted his teeth, his eyes cold and dark like the sea during a fierce storm. "We'll see about who owns whom after the race, Grace. I am so making you my bitch, barbie boy."

"Well, you'd have to know about being a bitch, don't you?", sneered Jason back.

As if on an invisible queue, both boys started off into the woods, leaving the girls in their dust.

/break\

Alabaster was actually quite content spending his Sunday in the library. Most wouldn't believe that if they heard it, but he was fond of the books and their knowledge. His family situation wasn't quite. ideal, but then again so were most. Why else would parents pay horrendous amounts of money to get rid of their kids at a boarding school? His first year at Olympus High, he had caused trouble to no end and nearly got thrown out. But the librarian had pleaded principal Brunner to give him a second chance, Alabaster was still none the wiser as to why Claymore had done that. Just because Alabaster often rented books? He had asked the man, a couple of times actually. It was a cryptic 'Who loves books like that can't be bad' that he had gotten in reply. Brunner had given Alabaster a second chance, but under the condition that he'll be supervised by Claymore. At first that had edged on with the wild spirit, but by now Alabaster found his way willingly to the library whenever he had time to spare. It calmed him, sorting the books and putting them back after his more snobbish, better-than-thou colleagues had just left them where they had last used them.

Needless to say, Alabaster had developed a very own view on the different social groups of their school. Because when they were out in their fields – may it be the hockey field, the football field or the stands of the archers – they were their best. Most showed how they truly were when they had to study for finals. Impatience, cruelty, short-temper. He loved to study people why they were studying. Which had given him a special view on those so-called outcasts. He actually liked them quite a bit. But then again, Octavian, Malcolm, Annabeth and Rachel were practically living in the library and they always respected the books and valued their knowledge. Something they had in common. Even though he had never really started a friendship with them, he valued their presences. They held respect, unlike certain others. Like most of the jocks, actually. They often were obnoxious, loud, thinking the library was the perfect place to brag and gossip.

"I don't like this, Luke", snorted Ethan as the duo entered the library.

Alabaster looked up from the books he was just sorting in as he heard his boyfriend's voice. A frown marred the brunette's features as he saw Ethan and his best friend Luke. The blonde wasn't really Alabaster's favorite person. Luke snarled slightly, his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't know what your problem is, Ethan", huffed the captain of the hockey team.

"I don't like the pretty boy", snarled the Japanese boy with a glare. "He's only looks, nothing else."

"Exactly what I want", hummed Luke and licked his lips. "He'll look amazing, hanging off my arm after a game. I can practically see di Angelo seething upon seeing that!"

Ethan snorted and rolled his eye, leading his best friend to one of the empty tables. Alabaster frowned from behind the book shelf he was standing. With the copy of 50 Shades of Grey, which somehow had managed to end up in the sex ed partition of the library, in one hand, he stalked off into the other direction as his two teammates. As he put the book back next to Twilight, in what he had dubbed the I-hate-it corner of the library, his eyes trailed off to the small table where Octavian was hovering over five or so books, with his best friend Rachel standing next to him. Alabaster stared at them with a thoughtful expression, his hand still lingering on the book's back.

"Either you suddenly find yourself interested in the strange mindsets of Meyer and consorts, or you have a lot on your mind, my boy", chuckled Howard from behind him.

Alabaster jumped slightly and turned to look at his mentor sheepishly, hastily pulling his hand back as if he had burned himself on the book. "A lot on my mind, certainly. It's just this... boy..."

"Ethan?", frowned the elderly librarian softly. "Are you two fighting?"

"What? No. It's not Ethan", huffed the brunette teen with a glare. "The new kid, Blofis. Ethan's best friend wants to bang him, but the kid is involved with Simmons and..."

"And you like Mister Simmons more than Mister Castellan?", nodded Howard thoughtful. "How about you take the rest of the afternoon off and help Miss Dare and Mister Simmons with their researches? They could use the help."

Alabaster rolled his eyes unimpressed. Ever since Howard Claymore had taken over to supervise him, the librarian was quite pushy about finding friends for him. Howard had been happy enough that Alabaster had joined the hockey team and hooked up with Ethan, but he still sometimes wanted to set Alabaster up for 'play dates' like he was a five-years-old. Still, he sighed and obeyed. If Tanaka thought it fit to interfere just because she didn't want Blofis to have Nico, then it was Alabaster's lawful right to try and keep the new kid away from Castellan.

/break\

"I'm bored."

"Would have never guessed that one, di Angelo", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

She was sitting on her bed with a book in one hand and a pen in the other, glaring curiously out of her bedroom and into the living room, where one very bored Nico di Angelo laid sprawled over the couch, the Stolls brothers playing some kind of card game on him because the table was full with game plans for the football team. Clarisse wondered briefly why the team had to make their plans in their room instead of di Angelo's room. But then she looked at Chris, who sat quite contently next to her, and at Beckendorf, who was laying with his head in Silena's lap on the bed opposite hers. Sunday was normally reserved for lazy couple days, but since yesterday had been family day, Nico had begged with those stupid puppy eyes to move their team day to Sunday. So they had compromised that Charles and Chris would still be with their girlfriends.

"You're supposed to make a game plan. How can you be bored?", snorted Chris and rolled his eyes.

"Because he doesn't have an eyecandy to stare at", snickered Connor.

"Yeah. The eyecandy is out riding. Even though Nico would prefer him to be here for the ride", cackled Travis and high-fived his brother.

Nico rolled his eyes at the stupid pun and hit both brothers upside the heads. "Assholes."

/break\

Hazel frowned, her golden eyes filled with worry as she and Reyna sped through the dark forest. She wasn't sure what to think about Percy's and Jason's little quarrel and sudden dash. All she knew was that the two were far ahead of the girls. And Hazel was a little concerned with what they were going to find at the spring. What if whoever had lost was a bad loser about it and the two boys had started fighting? If they were going to bring a bruised Percy back to school, then Nico would be beheading his best friend personally. What the two girls found upon reaching the spring was in no way what Hazel had expected though. Both their hair was damp and their clothes clinging to their bodies. The boys laid sprawled on the grass, their legs dangling into the shallow water of the river where they had obviously taken a swim it. They shared a broad smile.

"Well, who won?", asked Reyna, not the least bit fazed.

"I did", exclaimed her boyfriend with a broad grin, beckoning her over.

Reyna climbed down from Scipio and went to lay next to her lover. Hazel frowned and followed.

"But only because you had a home advantage", huffed Percy with a pout. "Give me a couple of weeks to get used to the surroundings and I'll win against you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Sure thing, Perce", snickered Jason.

"You two... aren't clawing each other's eyes out?", noted Hazel cautiously.

"Why should we?", asked Percy, obviously confused.

"Because Hazel isn't good when it comes to recognizing a little friendly competition", shrugged Jason amused, lazily lifting one arm to fist bump Percy. "You're cool, bro."

"Thanks. You too", laughed the green-eyed boy amused.

"What...?", muttered Hazel, very confused, and sat down next to Reyna.

"Men", shrugged Reyna slightly bored. "I guess they had to test each other, or stuff like that."

"And now they're cool?", frowned the confused girl.

"Now we're cool", replied the two boys amused.

"Jason is swift", grinned Percy and sat up to peel his wet shirt off.

"And Percy is really though", laughed Jason. "I think we're going to be awesome friends."

"Still think so once I beat you fair and square?", smirked the younger boy.

"Ask that again in a couple of weeks or months once you have remotely enough training to even come close to beating me", snickered the blonde, sticking his tongue out.

"How about a rematch? Right now?", smirked Percy confidently, unzipping her jeans.

"What kind of rematch?", frowned Jason with one raised eyebrow.

"If it's going to be the kind of rematch Percy makes it look like, I would be fine watching. But I doubt Nico will be joyous when he hears about it", smirked Reyna with a wicked grin.

"Perv", snorted Percy and threw his shirt at her. "A wet swimming, down the river."

"Oh", nodded Jason and sat up. "Sure. I'm a stud, you won't stand a chance."

"Let's see about that", replied Percy with a smirk that was fitted for the Cheshire Cat.

"How about you make this more interesting? With a little... catch", suggested Reyna.

The black-haired female watched in fascination as the two athletic boys got undressed down to their boxers. If this was how their riding trips would go from now on, then she approved.

"What are you thinking about?", asked Percy curiously, cocking his head like a pup.

"I don't know", shrugged Reyna leisurely. "A little humiliation maybe? I mean, Percy's already been walking around in a girl's uniform. You think you'd be man enough to do the same, Jay? Let's say... whoever loses gets a make-over from me, Haze, Pipes and Nys."

"Okay", replied Percy without hesitation.

"Easy for you to say, little crossdresser", muttered Jason with a frown.

"What?", snorted Percy, cocking one eyebrow questioningly. "Afraid to lose?"

"There's no way I'd lose against you!", huffed Jason proudly and jumped up. "Whoever loses gets a full make-over, complete with high-heels, make-up and the dress. And will accompany the winner to dinner in the cafeteria tonight."

"Fine by me", smirked the green-eyed boy. "But keep in mind, that was your idea."

Hazel blinked stunned and shook her head as she watched the two boys.

/break\

Hazel grinned broadly as she squeezed her way between Frank and Hazel at the dinner table. Nico opposite her raised one eyebrow curiously at her grin. The Italian looked less than pleased.

"Keep that frown, you're not going to be happy that Percy'll come to dinner with company."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows at that, throwing her a demanding glare but not getting anything more specific out of his sister. If Percy was going to have a date here, in public and for the whole school to see, then he had already lost for sure. When Reyna, Piper and Nyssa joined them at the table, all giggling and grinning in a similar fashion to his sister, he knew something was up. He choked on his food as the doors swung open and Percy walked in, with Jason of all people.

"Okay... Anyone who didn't see that one coming, please raise their hands", muttered Leo and blinked stunned over at his blonde friend. "That is... new... You know, man, you could have told us. We wouldn't have judged you. I mean, you're such a pretty princess."

The whole cafeteria started laughing. Well, everyone aside from Jason, who looked more than annoyed, embarrassed and humiliated in his pale, blue mini-dress and with his light peach lipstick and the ice blue high heels. Percy smirked confidently, one arm drapped over Jason's shoulders.

"I told you you'd be my bitch, Grace", whispered Percy before pushing him over to Reyna. "Here's your girlfriend, Reyna. Wouldn't want to take your princess away from you."

"What... in the... world...?", muttered Frank, the most confused, looking from one to the other.

"Let's just say... I am never going to bet against him again", sighed Jason with a pout.

"You look so cute in that dress, Jay", snickered Reyna and kissed his cheek.

Nico was still frowning and if his eyes were trained on Percy's ass while the other teen walked over to his very loudly laughing and whistling friends then that was reflex. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The boys had a bet, a little race. And Percy won. Now Jason's paying his debt", explained Reyna with a smirk, her head turning over to Leo. "You're next."

"What?!", exclaimed the Latino wide-eyed. "Are you insane, woman?!"

"Why?", shrugged Piper, playing with her glass. "It was fun doing Jason over! But he is hands down the ugliest drag-queen I have ever seen. His shoulders are too broad and he's too muscular for that stuff. But you're small and lanky, I'm sure you'd look amazing in my new dress!"

The way her eyes sparkled was frightening. Leo yelped and bolted up, turning to glare at Percy.

"Blofis! If I fall victim to those crazy women, I will haunt you, you hear me?!"

Green eyes sparkled at him in amusement before Percy continued with his meal. Leo wanted to run. Fast and wide. But a firm hand around his wrist pulled him down again and good gods – he did not like that expression Hazel's face! Turning slightly, she saw the same gleam in Nyssa's and Reyna's eyes. If there was one thing he knew, then it was that those girls were determined. Nico laughed.

"I suppose they just found their next victim. But don't worry, you'll be such a cute girl, Leo", teased the Italian, shoveling some vegetables into his mouth. "Not that you're not cute, Jason."

"Fuck you, di Angelo", muttered the blonde, his cheeks burning. "Just shut up."

"Yes, brother. You should shut up. You're on our list too", hummed Hazel with a smirk.

Nico's eyes widened and he paled significantly. What had he done to deserve that?!

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I hope the chapter makes up for it. ;) I wanted to focus a little on the different friendships and I had very much fun with Jason - wanted to show that you better not mess with the girls and that Percy is very much capable of standing his own man (and I really wanted to put Jason in a dress). Just some well-meant teasing between friends. _


End file.
